So She Dances
by MorriganSyrena
Summary: With his brother's wedding in four months, Sesshomaru is forced to endure not only the majority of the planning sessions but dance lessons as well. Less than thrilled about this endeavor, hope is found when he is informed that his partner for the wedding, as well as his teacher, is a girl he couldn't help remember from his youth. Can the stiff lord of trade learn to waltz and love?
1. Chapter 1

"Sesshomaru, what do you think?" I look over towards my brother and his intended mate, a blank expression on my face. "You weren't listening, were you?" I silently arch an eyebrow while my brother fumes beside me.

"What the h***l's your problem?" InuYasha yells. "The least you can do is listen to my fiancee!" Said fiancee rests a hand on his arm, silently urging him to calm down.

"InuYasha, it's fine. This doesn't seem to be his thing." InuYasha huffs, crossing his arms, acting every bit the younger brother he is.

"So? Why'd he show up if he wasn't gonna help?" Kikyo rolls her eyes, a gentle smile on her lips.

"That could have something to do with the fact that you threatened to send Miroku down to his office in nothing but a tattered cardboard box if he didn't." I shuddered slightly at the image that now played itself, once again, in my head. This Sesshomaru wanted that lecherous monk nowhere near his place of work. InuYasha scoffs, slouching into his seat; this earns him another eye roll from his intended. "Sesshomaru, if you want to leave you can. We'll just meet you at the dance studio later. Sound good?" I nod and stand up, gathering my things. I'd already taken the day off for my younger brother's wedding planning, unsure of why I was needed but compliant at my father's request, I might as well spend some time to myself before that dreadful dance lesson.

"You are quite lucky, hanyou, to have this woman at your side. I do not believe I know of any women that would be capable of tolerating your attitude as well as her. Kikyo." I nod my head in her direction and take my leave. I sling my jacket over my shoulder and walk down the sidewalk, favoring the cool autumn breeze. The studio is only a few miles away and I recall seeing a restaurant not far from there. I sniff the air finding the scent of cooked meat and follow it. The halfbreed proposed to the miko ages ago. They've only just recently settled on a date and, as expected, final preparations are being made. One of these preparations, unfortunately, requires all of the groomsmen and bridesmaids to take dance lessons once a week until the wedding in four months.

My phone begins to ring in my pocket and I quickly answer it.

"Hello, Sesshomaru!" Rin, my adopted daughter yells. I hold the phone out a ways from my ear to keep my hearing intact. "How's the wedding stuff going? Rin is sure it's been wonderful! Rin was wondering if she and Mr. Jaken could order a pizza and rent a movie!" Jaken's voice could easily be heard through the phone, telling her that her father was far too busy to answer such stupid questions.

"Of course, Rin. Allow me to speak with Jaken." I reply, calmly.

"Okay, Sesshomaru! Thank you!" She hands the phone to the impish man, with a, "Sesshomaru wants to speak with you!"

"Yes, sir?" Jaken's voice, now tentative and hesitant, speaks into the receiver.

"You are to order Rin a pizza with whatever she would like on it and find a movie she would like, use the business card I gave you."

"Yes, sir! Anything to please you, sir!" I can practically see the short man bowing repeatedly.

"And Jaken? If I ever hear you speak to my daughter like that again, you will be lucky to _only _be in search of new employment. Do you understand me?" I hear him squawk in fear.

"Y-yes sir, a thousand apologies sir!" I nod my head and hang up the mobile device, having arrived at my destination. Walking in, I hold up one finger to the hostess and she quickly finds a table. Seeing as I am not driving and will have to endure two hours locked in a room with not only my bumbling idiot of a brother, but three of his friends as well, I indulge in a glass of wine; red, of course. Checking my watch after my meal, I pay my bill and make the brief walk to the studio. I am the first to arrive and let myself in. Inside, the floor is bamboo paneling, the front wall is covered with a large mirror while the other three are painted an off-white with several windows, a ballet bar is attached to one stretching roughly ten feet. I drape my jacket over the back of one of the chairs and sit, waiting. Within two minutes, a woman walks in who strikes me as familiar. She has long, wavy black hair that reaches her waist, porcelain skin, a nice figure with the build of a dancer, and deep blue eyes. She looks surprised to see me.

"Sesshomaru? Is that really you?" I arch an eyebrow at the girl. She smiles at me, her eyes widening in a realization I was not a part of. "Oh my god! I had no _idea_ you were coming today! How've you been?" I stand up, my hands in my pockets.

"Have we met?" Her brow furrows in confusion and I see hurt flash across her eyes before both are replaced with an eye roll and an easy smile.

"Of course you wouldn't remember, it's been years. I'm Kagome Higurashi, a friend of InuYasha's. It's been awhile." She smiles up at me and suddenly, I recall a slender girl nearly attached to his side during their high school years. I would never have thought her a dancer.

"Ah, yes, you were in his class, were you not?" She nods. "You were fond of him, yes?" At this, she blushes and looks to the ground. Silly human.

"For a while, yeah, but I'm totally over it now. He and Kikyo are made for each other. So what's new with you? I heard you're running your dad's trading company now?" I nod. "That's great! Then again, what did I expect? We all knew you would get it. Married? Kids?" I clasp my hands behind my back and look down at the young woman, noticing she is quite different from the awkward teenager I knew her to be.

"A daughter, not by blood, a young human girl I adopted a while back." Kagome's eyes widen, once more, a smile gracing her features.

"That's wonderful! What's her name?"

"Rin."

"Beautiful. I'll have to meet her sometime if you don't mind?" I nod my head once. It would be good for her to have company other than Jaken and the occasional neighborhood child. From what I recall, short of her infatuation with my brother, the woman before me had been pleasant enough, kind-hearted, and very studious. She would be a good influence. "You always were a quiet one. _God_, it's been, what? Four, five years since I last saw you?" I nod again. "Jeez. Crazy isn't it?" She moves across the room and grabs a pair of three-inch heels for dancing from the corner before sitting in a chair and slipping them on.

"You have taken lessons before?" She looks up at me in confusion.

"Huh?" I gesture to the room. "Oh! InuYasha didn't tell you?" I arch an eyebrow once more. She stands and walks back over, securing her hair in a loose bun as she walks. "This is my studio. I'm going to be your teacher for the next four months." Both of my eyebrows rise this time, in surprise. She winks at me with an almost flirtatious smile. Before I can respond, the door is flung open; InuYasha's friends have arrived.


	2. Chapter2

While Kagome speaks with Sango and Miroku, catching up surely, I think over our conversation. The human is a dance instructor. I don't recall her ever being graceful. As a matter of fact, I remember quite a lot of tripping and fumbling about, dropping her things constantly, and always getting hurt. How on Earth does InuYasha believe this girl will be able to teach us to dance properly? Surely one person cannot change that much in so little time.

InuYasha walks in then and Kagome runs over to hug him, tripping over nothing on her way over. I shake my head, pathetic human. After several minutes of observing their conversation, Kagome steps aside and tells us all to form a line in front of the mirror.

"Okay, today we're covering all the basics to a waltz. First, we'll go over a box step, it's super simple. Step forward with your left foot, over with your right so they're parallel, and then bring them together. Then, you step back with your right, over with your left, and back together." She demonstrates each step as she says it. Easy steps, quite simple to duplicate. "Now you all try." We do as we are told and continue until she tells us to stop. "Very good. Next, the chain step. Forward with your left again, over with your right, and together. Now, instead of going back with your right foot, you're going to bring it forward, over with your left, and then together; you repeat this process to move straight forward or backward." _Such simple steps, why even bother to learn? _I think to myself. "Excellent! Now we're going to try with partners." Everyone divvies up with their respective partners, leaving only... "I guess you're stuck with me then." I nod my head as she turns to address the others.

"Next we're going to work on your frame. It needs to be sturdy but not too stiff. Miroku, your hand does _not_ go there and we _both_ know it." Miroku freezes, caught with his hand in the air near Sango's rear. The girl glares at him, her face red with anger and discomfiture. "InuYasha, Kikyo, if you would." Kikyo places her left hand on the hanyou's shoulder blade and her right in his left as he places his right hand on her waist. "Good, but straighten up the posture for me and put your hand on the small of her back, not her waist. Too high, here." After placing his hand in the proper position, Kagome circles them, searching for error. "Your arms are too high, they should be level with her chest, much better. There's still one problem." InuYasha looks at her, irritated.

"What? No way, this is perfect!" Kagome arches an eyebrow at him, smirking in a rather amused fashion.

"You sure about that?" He narrows his eyes at her while Kikyo looks on in interest. Kagome nods, smirk still in place. She walks around to where their joined hands are. "Still think it's perfect?" She applies pressure to the hanyou's arm and watches it move. "You're too loose. Tighten up, I should not be able to move you this easily." She tries again and is met with little resistance before it moves again. "You're not trying. The key to a good waltz lies in the footwork. A great waltz requires a tight frame with the _appearance_ of softness." She walks around and moves his arm on the miko's back, watching it fall to his side.

"_Both_ sides have to be stiff?" He yells out. I suppress a chuckle at my brother's impatience and incompetence but allow a smirk to take control of my own lips.

"Yes InuYasha," Kagome replies patiently and slowly, as though talking to a child. She then pushes on their joined hands once more, throwing off their whole center of balance, causing them to stumble. "Or else you go down. Hold your balance. I don't know why this is so hard for you, you walk in trees barefoot all the time on tiny branches carrying heavy stuff, and I've never seen you fall." He narrows his eyes in concentration, his face going red with frustration. Kikyo has the smallest of smiles on her face; she's enjoying his torment as much as I am. I chuckle softly, however, he still hears.

"Think this is so funny, huh? Let's see _you_ do it right on the first try!" I shrug, holding my hand out to Kagome. She smiles and walks over, taking my hand. I pull her close, placing my hand on the small of her back. She reaches up to rest her hand on the back of my shoulder, resting her hand in mine. I look down at her, seeking approval with my eyes. Her smile falls as we make eye contact, her blue irises growing wider. I notice her heart rate increase a bit and her breath catches in her throat before she shakes her head slightly.

"Perfect." She replies a little breathlessly. She clears her throat before speaking again. "Someone come try to move us." Sango walks over and applies pressure, no movement. InuYasha tries to jerk us around, still receiving no response. Kagome and I never break eye contact. "This is what you should try to achieve. Strong enough to keep from too much unnecessary movement, gentle enough to act as a guide and not a prison cell, with enough space to allow individual movement."

"Show off..." InuYasha mumbles under his breath. The corner of my lips quirks up, the shadow of a smirk. Biting her lip, Kagome is the first to move away, my hand trailing her back as she moves. I see the slight shiver that scurries up her spine.

"Give it a try, I'll walk around and make corrections and then we'll begin moving across the floor together." She goes first to Sango and Miroku, scolding him again for his hand placement. After giving InuYasha a few more corrections, his frame is considered adequate for now. "We're going to do four box steps, three forward chains, four more boxes, and then three backward chains. Ladies, make sure that you're slightly to the right to avoid being stepped on or do any stepping on. Sango, trample him if he doesn't keep his hands where they should be." She looks over her shoulder at the aforementioned monk, hand once more inches from the girl's derriere. His expression a countenance of shock and fear.

"How does she..."

"Alright, ready and box; one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three. Chain; one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three. Box; one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three. Final chain; one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three. Not bad, it really is just a practice thing, we'll run through it a few more times. Make sure that you're moving to the beat or else you'll get tangled up in yourselves, which is not as fun as it sounds." She walks over to a speaker system and plays a piano piece that is in 3/4 timing. "Sesshomaru, you'll do it with them this time." She says walking over. "Gentlemen, remember, it is your job to lead and the lady's to follow. On my count." She speed walks the remaining distance back into my arms, her knee-length black skirt flowing across her legs. She closes her eyes, finding the timing, and begins counting out loud for everyone. I have no problem guiding her through her silly exercise and her surprise is etched into her features as she continues to count. She is careful to avoid my eyes this time around.

"Excellent everyone, now we're just going to go over a basic step in turn and then I'll let you all leave. For this one, we'll do two full rotations of a box, one-half of a box, and then the gentlemen will lift their left arm allowing their partner to spin under, and then step into her space to, once again, take up your original frame. It's easier done than explained, trust me. Sesshomaru, would you mind?" I nod once, walking over. I have seen this move executed on numerous occasions and will have no problem serving as a demonstration. "Do you need me to explain again or do you think you got it?" I suppress an eye roll and take the girl in my arms once more. She nods her head to the beat of the piano, giving my cue to lead. We perform the sequence perfectly, the only minor fault being my stepping in a bit too close after her turn; this causes the girl's cheeks to flush again and her breath to catch. She nods her approval and quickly steps away.

"And that's it. Now you all try." Five minutes later, Kagome signals the end of our time. "Great work today guys, remember to practice at home and if I don't see you before then, I'll see you next week!" I make to retrieve my bag, only to be stopped by her grabbing my arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hn." I nod my head, folding my hands behind my back. Everyone grabs their things and leaves, waving and yelling about getting lunch together soon. I remain silent, waiting for the short human girl to speak. She pulls her hair out of its bun and turns frustrated eyes on me. I arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought you hadn't danced before." She folds her arms in front of her chest, leaning on her left leg.

"I have not. I detest the idea." Rolling her eyes, she runs a hand through her thick, black hair. Raven waves cascade down her shoulders and back, a stark contrast against her white tank top.

"Then why are you so good?" I shrug, turning away to gather my belongings.

"Nothing you have shown us has been difficult to grasp." Her footsteps trail after me, heels clicking against the wooden floors.

"No, it's more than that. I've danced with people that could easily be professionals and none of them had... that is they couldn't..." I turn around to find the girl holding her head in her hands. "None of them felt like that. Moved like that, with such synchronization..." Shaking her head, she looks up at me, vexation apparent in her posture and expression. "Forget I said anything, have a nice week." She turns away to gather her own things, her shoulders slumped in defeat. Something inside of me screamed for me to make her happy once more, something that liked the looks she'd given me when we'd been dancing.

"You will dine with my daughter and me tonight." My voice found it's way out of my throat before I could grasp what was occurring. She faces me, confusion on her face.

"What?"

"Do you have plans for dinner?" She shakes her head, still looking rather perplexed. "Then I insist you come with Rin and me." She blinks her eyes a few times as though unsure of what she had heard. "Do you object?" Quickly, she shakes her head.

"I'd hate to intrude on family time or whatever, I'm fine really."

"Rin would love to have you, it has been far too long since she has had company with her own kind." The girl bites her lip, nervously.

"I'm not exactly dressed for it." I shrug, leaning against the wall.

"We will stop by your house for you to change. It is no bother." As she thinks it over, her stomach growls, rather loudly. She blushes briefly.

"Would it be at your house or out somewhere?" She asks hesitantly, already grabbing her things and changing into a pair of black flats.

"Where would you prefer?" On our way out, I hold the door for her and gesture to my car waiting to pick us up. I wait until she is seated before shutting her door and getting in myself.

"Where to, sir?" I look to Kagome, watching as she gives the demon her address. He nods and turns onto the street.

"We will dine at home. As our chef has the evening off, _I_ will be cooking. Is that satisfactory?" She nods, meekly. I call Jaken and tell him to inform Rin of our guest and have him send for some groceries. I cannot help but wonder, why all this trouble for one human girl? Looking over, I find the one in question gazing out the window. The sunlight hits just right and it is as though all of her better features are accentuated at once giving her the image of a celestial being rather than a human girl. I should like to get to know better this friend of my brother's and, for reasons unbeknownst to me, I should like to have her approval.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrive at Kagome's small apartment in a matter of minutes. Before she can reach for her door handle, I rest a hand on her leg making her look at me and shake my head. I get out, walk around the car, and open her door for her. She mumbles her thanks, a blush once again flashing across her pale cheeks. At her door, she turns around, key in hand.

"You can come in if you want. No need for you to wait outside if you don't want to." I shrug and follow her up the few steps. Once inside, she throws her bag and keys on a small table near the doorway and leads me into the living room kitchen area. "It's not much, but it's home. Make yourself comfortable, I'll only be a few minutes." I nod and survey the area as she runs off in another direction, presumably to her room. The decor is surprisingly modern, definitely closer to what I would have picked for one of my offices, or perhaps my own home. A white leather couch and silver ottoman take up most of the small room. There is a tv across from them and a large mirror hanging on the white wall over the couch. Looking up, I notice a bright purple ceiling and smirk. The only true color in the room, vibrant against its stark monochromatic surroundings; it fits the small human well. "Hey!" Kagome yells from her room. "Are jeans okay?"

"Whatever you will be most comfortable in, I am sure will be fine," I call back, smirking. I can almost see her eyes roll as she groans in indecision. She emerges moments later wearing dark blue skinny jeans and an olive green sweater. Black flats cover her feet and her hair is up in a loose bun, similar to the Gibson Girl hairstyle that was popular in the Victorian era. I fight back a smile and nod my head in approval. The miko releases a breath and smiles, grabbing her bag and keys once more. She locks us out and returns with me to the car. The ride there is silent but not uncomfortably so. There's a small gasp once we pull up to my home.

"You live _here_?" I nod, looking over to gauge her reaction. Her mouth is slightly open, eyes wide, as she looks over the large white estate. "Wow, it's beautiful..." The car stops and I open the door for her once again. Before we step inside, I turn to face her.

"Rin is a very excitable child and will undoubtedly bombard you with questions the moment you set foot inside. Jaken will most likely shout profanities about your being human. Should it become too much, let me know and I will silence them." Kagome laughs nervously, shaking her head.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, no need to silence anyone."

"Hn." With that, I open the door and almost immediately, a small girl with long black hair is jumping in place.

"Hi! This is Rin, you must be Kagome! Rin is _so_ happy you're here! Are you the one teaching Sesshomaru-sama to dance? Do _you _dance? Are you good? Can you teach Rin? What kind of food do you like? How long have you known Sesshomaru-sama? Will you-"

"Rin, that is enough. Allow the girl to breathe and answer your questions." Kagome watches as the small girl's eyes widen before a determined expression settles in.

"Yes sir, Rin will do better to contain her endless chatter." Kagome giggles before getting on her knees to look the girl in the eyes and answer her questions.

"Hello, I _am_ the one teaching your dad, I dance as often as I can, I _think_ I'm pretty good at it, and I would _love _to teach you, if it's alright with your dad of course. I like pretty much everything except wasabi, way too spicy. And I've known Sesshomaru since I was in middle school pretty much. We didn't talk a whole lot until today, though. Did I get them all?" Rin's face lights up as she nods, surprising Kagome with a hug.

"I like her! Can we keep her?" I smirk at my daughter's request.

"Rin, it is illegal to keep people anymore, you will have to wait for Kagome to decide whether she would like to stay." The miko in question looks up at me, surprise written on her face. "I'm going to go prepare dinner. If you'll excuse me-"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I groan internally at the shrill voice of my employee, Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru! Thank goodness you have returned, I was so worried when you did not arrive at the determined..." He looks at Kagome, who is smiling and waving kindly, mouth open and disbelief in his eyes. "Sh-she's... she's a... human? Lord Sesshomaru, I do not understand. Why would you keep such lowly company?" Before anyone can blink, I am already across the room and have thrown Jaken to the floor. I hear Kagome gasp and Rin telling her this happens all the time.

"Ms. Higurashi is my guest and you will treat her as such. You will not disrespect her, am I clear?"

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru." I nod my head and make my way into the kitchen, gesturing for Kagome to follow. She does and Rin asks Jaken what game he wants to play until dinner.

"You didn't have to do that you know, I'm used to the whole demon superiority complex thing." Her tone is light but there is a tinge of fear in it.

"I did not mean to frighten you. Jaken is still stuck in the old ways, I am regrettably tasked with the job of bringing him to light to this new world's way of doing things." I explain as I gather everything I'll need. "Though you may be used to it, I do not tolerate that behavior in regards to my guests." Kagome takes a seat on one of the barstools across the counter.

"But you act all high and mighty most of the time." I stop what I'm doing and look at her. Her arms are crossed as she leans across the counter, her brows furrowed slightly, eyes calculating, and lips just barely pursed in thought.

"There is a difference in knowing you are better and boasting it to the world. I may, as you said, act high and mighty, but I do not outwardly put down humans... anymore. I've hired many into the company and everyone is treated fairly, not based on breed but integrity and work ethic. I associate with them in the same manner as I would any demon. Jaken," I pause, shake my head, and take the pre-cut chicken out of the refrigerator. "Jaken is a whole other story." The petite human nods her head slowly.

"I guess that makes sense. So where does Rin fit into all of this?" The smallest of smiles pulls at my lips.

"I found her dying in the woods, some wolves had attacked her and her family. She was the only survivor, and just barely." I look at Kagome to find her eyes wide. "She's been mine ever since."

"That's horrible, the poor thing. Does she remember any of it?" I shake my head.

"The doctors believe that, due to the trauma, she has forced herself to forget. All she remembered when she came too was her name and that I had saved her." Feeling a sudden warmth over my left hand, I look down to see Kagome's on top of my own.

"You're a wonderful person, taking her in like that. You could have just as easily left her either in the woods or in the hospital. Everyone says you're some cold, heartless jerk. I never thought so, though. You have a good heart and you care, in your own weird way." She smiles, chuckling, and releases my hand. I frown at the cold that suddenly set in over the area, missing her warmth. "So, whatcha making me, Chef Sesshy?" I narrow my eyes, fighting back an amused smirk.

"This Sesshomaru does not answer to _Sesshy._" She laughs, moving her bangs out of her eyes.

"_This Sesshomaru _needs to lighten up. Now come on, what're you making?" I smirk, causing the girl to smile wider.

"You will see."

"Ooh, surprise. If I guess right will you tell me?" I arch an eyebrow at her, a challenge. She narrows her eyes in acceptance, her smile still in place. "Clearly it's got something to do with chicken, your remaining ingredients suggest a Southern European influence... French or Italian? Wait! Don't tell me." I chuckle quietly at her enthusiasm, finding her quite amusing. I sear the chicken in a large pan coated in olive oil before putting them in a deep red Dutch oven. Right as I reach for a bottle of red wine, she calls out, "French!" I turn to face her, a small smile on my face.

"Very good, human. What gave it away?" She walks over, handing me carrots, celery, and mushrooms. _I do believe the girl has found me out. _

"I watch a lot of food channel stuff." She replies with a shrug. "Coq au vin, right?" I allow my smile to widen, taking her by surprise. "Is that a _smile_ I see? Have I, a mere human girl, impressed the great taiyoukai Sesshomaru to the point of an actual _smile_?" I chuckle again, louder this time, barely able to contain myself. She grabs the wine bottle and points at me, a victorious smile gracing her rosy lips. "And laughter! I've broken him!" She takes a small sip from the bottle before grabbing two glasses from a cupboard. "You know, in all the years that I've known you, I don't think I've _ever _seen you do that. It's nice, you should try it more often." I roll my eyes at her, still smirking and seemingly unable to stop. "So, anything I can do to help?" I shake my head, chopping the vegetables and tossing them into the pot.

"Just keep talking."

"Seriously? That's it? How come?" She sounds taken aback, but I don't turn around, intent on the task at hand.

"I enjoy the sound of your voice." The words slip from my mouth before I can stop them. My eyes widen and there's a brief pause in my movements before I regain composure. _Might as well go with it now. _"It is not shrill and needy like Jaken's, you do not cower or sound fearful like those I work with, it is a nice change of pace." There's a silent pause as she considers my words.

"Alright. I can do that. We've got a lot of catching up to do anyway." I glance over my shoulder and find her sitting on the counter, wine glass in hand. "So, whatcha wanna hear about, oh silent one?" She winks and takes a delicate sip from her glass. Only when I turn back to the food do I allow myself to smile once more.

"How did you begin dancing?" She giggles behind me, a melodious sound.

"Oh god, I can only imagine what you thought when you walked in. A total uncoordinated klutz teaching ballroom dancing. Well, it actually stemmed from some petty jealousy. Back when I was still into InuYasha, I used to compare myself to Kikyo all the time figuring, if I could be more like her, he'd like me better and she was always so graceful and delicate with _everything _she did. So, I started back at ballet which I hadn't done since I was three or four, but I just couldn't get into it. I saw a couple in a dance competition, ballroom, of course, they were doing this _beautiful_ paso doble and I remember thinking how _passionate_ and _elegant _they looked gliding across the floor and I knew then that's what I wanted to do. I found a studio not too far from where I lived at the time and it was right around then that I realized I didn't actually care _who_ InuYasha picked. I was so happy with what I was doing that I barely had any time to compete with Kikyo, all my time became devoted to dancing and school.

"I think it was a year or two after I graduated high school that I saw a building with a For Rent sign on it, a former dance studio, just my luck, and I made the call. A few weeks later, I had my own job teaching people how to dance. I love what I do, it's not exactly the most glamorous job or the best paying but it makes me happy." Her voice turns whimsical, almost far away. I'm so fascinated I turn around, mesmerized by the look on her face. "Like, for those few minutes I'm on the floor, I'm someone else but expressing myself at the same time. Whatever's bothering me melts away, time stops, and all the things I keep locked up are suddenly set free." She shakes her head, a slight blush on her face. "Sorry, didn't mean to start babbling on you." I put the chicken in the oven and set a timer, walking to stand in front of her. Even with her sitting on my high counter, I am still taller by a couple of inches.

"I enjoyed it. You spend so much time taking care of everyone else, ensuring their happiness and solving their disputes; tell me, Kagome, when do you take time to help yourself?" We make eye contact and freeze.

"When I dance, I guess." I rest a hand on top of her's on the counter and delight in hearing her heartbeat a little faster.

"That is not what I meant. Who do you trust, not just with your life, but with your heart? Your innermost thoughts?" She shrugs, pulling her hand from mine and resting it in her lap, turning her eyes there as well.

"I guess I haven't found anyone like that yet." She looks up suddenly, a smile on her face. "It's okay, though, my time will come eventually and, until then, I'll always have my studio." I back away from the small human and am reminded, quite suddenly, of just how fragile she is. The image of a younger Kagome crying in a deserted hallway at school flashes across my mind. InuYasha had been acting a fool again and said some things he later regretted. They hurt the miko deeply and forced her into isolation for several days. _I will not do that to her. _

"Hn." I nod and turn to start some buttered noodles. We remain in silence for some time, each of us lost in our own thoughts when realization dawns, _Could I be developing feelings for this human? _I turn to look at her and catch her staring. She blushes, looking away immediately. The thought doesn't seem impossible, but unlikely enough that I decide to refrain from pondering it further. This could just be from seeing someone I once knew having grown up and come into her own, residual emotions I'd perhaps neglected in my earlier years. Though, if the increased rate of my own heartbeat is any indication, signs are beginning to point towards the former.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner passes without any glitches, save the occasional outburst from Jaken still incredulous over the fact that he was dining with a human. Rin continued to question Kagome throughout the course of the meal; I attempted to intervene at one point, stating that that was enough, but Kagome assured me that she was fine and answered all of the eight-year old's inquiries. When everyone was done eating, I sent Jaken to help Rin get ready for bed and began gathering the dishes. Kagome stood then, grabbing her own as well as Jaken's. I look at her and am about to object when she shrugs, smiling brightly.

"I don't mind, please. It's the least I can do." I suppress a sigh and lead her into the kitchen, gesturing for her to place her dishes in the sink. As I begin to wash what we brought in, she walks around and gathers the things I'd used to make the food. "Dinner was _great_, Sesshomaru, thank you _so_ much." I nod my head, ignoring the smile that's threatening to escape.

"Hn." Kagome scoffs behind me before leaning on the counter next to me and rolls her eyes.

"Don't you, _Hn_ me about this. I mean it. You didn't have to do any of this but you did and you did an _amazing_ job, I really appreciate it. Thank you." I glance over at her, noting her small smile, and reply with one of my own.

"You are welcome. It was my pleasure." She smiles at me, bigger than before, displaying her pearly white teeth.

"You know, we weren't really close in school, which makes sense what with you being older and all that, but I really did enjoy myself tonight. And, without sounding too... forward, I guess, I hope we can do it again sometime. Maybe even regularly." I nod my head, returning to the dishes, and almost miss her quiet, "It's nice having someone to do things with." I pause in my washing and sneak a glance at the strange girl. Her eyes are downcast, not focusing on anything, most likely lost in a memory or thought. Her lips are pulled downward as she bites her lips, sadness shining through her posture. I put the plate back in the sink and dry my hands.

"Jaken." Within moments, the small imp of a man is standing in the doorway. "Finish these, I will be escorting Ms. Higurashi home. Ensure that Rin is in bed at a decent time, she is permitted one hour of television, am I understood?" He bows repeatedly, nodding his head.

"Yes sir, Lord Sesshomaru! I will not fail you, sir! I can assure you, all will be as you have instructed!" Rolling my eyes, I guide Kagome out of the room while he is still talking and walk her to the door.

"Aw, crap." Looking outside, it is pouring down rain. "Of course I didn't bring a jacket." I step back inside and walk to the hall closet, scanning the hanging items for anything that wouldn't completely swallow the petite girl. Picking one for her and another for myself, I return to her side in the doorway. "Oh, Sesshomaru, I'll be fine, really." I hold the coat in front of me, arching an eyebrow at her. Getting the hint, she sighs. "Fine, I'll put it on," I smirk and help her into the large garment, chuckling slightly at how long it is on her. She looks down, laughing to herself. "This reminds me of when I used to play dress up in my parent's clothes when I was younger. They would get so frustrated at all the wrinkles." A small smile tugs at my lips as I place my hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the car. Once inside, I instruct the driver to return us to her home. I cannot help but feel upset at the idea of her leaving. It would appear that this Sesshomaru is rather attracted to the girl, perhaps even cares for her.

"You will dine with us again soon." Kagome looks at me, amusement dancing behind her eyes, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Are you _asking_ me or _telling_ me?" She asks. Her tone is light but I catch the hint; there is indeed a correct answer. Thinking a moment, I watch her eyebrow go up, waiting.

"Asking." She smiles, I guessed correctly. "It would be our pleasure to have you over again."

"That's what I thought." She replies with a wink. I look forward, forcing away the smile threatening to take hold. "I'd love to, just give me a call." I nod my answer. The driver stops in front of Kagome's apartment and I mentally curse myself for not having asked him to take the longer route. "Well, this is me." She moves to get out on her own before I place a hand over hers. She looks at me in shock.

"I will escort you to your door. Please wait." Her shock grows before settling into a smile as she nods. I get out and open the door for her, helping her get out.

"Bye, thank you so much!" She calls to the driver, he smiles and waves at her in reply. Once at her door, she turns around to face me. "Thank you, again, for everything, I had a great time." I nod once, hands behind my back to keep them from reaching out to her. Before I can register what she's doing, her arms are around my neck pulling me into a hug. After a moment of delay, I wrap my arms around her waist, breathing in her sweet scent. She pulls away all too soon. "Drive safe and, um, have a great night," She opens the door to her apartment and turns around. "Sesshy." She quickly shuts the door and I hear her giggling through the wood. I roll my eyes, smirking to myself, as I walk back to the car.

"Good night, Kagome."


	5. Chapter 5

All throughout the next day, I find my thoughts traveling back to Kagome; whether it was wondering about her wellbeing, her day, whether or not she was busy, I could not seem to get the girl out of my head. I manage to make it through the day without calling her and make it home without stopping by her studio; heaven knows I wanted to. The moment I step in the door, Rin is waiting and asking a million and five questions at once.

"Rin, slow down. One at a time." The tiny girl takes a large breath and physically deflates, eyes closed, in an attempt to gather herself.

"Rin asked when Kagome is going to come back over." I arch an eyebrow at my daughter. "Rin drew her these and _Rin_ wants to give them to her." She thrusts a stack of papers into my hands, each of them depicting different scenes of Kagome and herself, with my occasional appearance. It would appear I was not the only one who could not get the human out of their head. I smirk, handing back her drawings.

"I am not sure." Rin huffs, following as I make my way to my study.

"You have tomorrow off. Could Kagome come then?" I sit down in my leather chair behind my desk, pondering this. Perhaps I could use Rin as an excuse for Kagome to come more often.

"What would we do?" The young girl looks puzzled, so I clarify. "Surely if you are asking to see Ms. Higurashi again, you have some form of an idea. Staying around the house all day would grow tiresome after some time." Fear suddenly shoots through her eyes as Rin thinks of something else to do that would take up a substantial amount of time. After a moment, her big brown eyes light up, a smile taking hold of her lips.

"May Rin call Ms. Higurashi? She has an idea." Seeing no harm in the matter, I dial Kagome's phone number.

"She may not still be at work, if she isn't-"

"Rin and Sesshomaru will deal with that when they get there." I am about to scold her for interrupting when the phone stops ringing.

"Hello, Shikon Studio, how may I help you?" Kagome's voice drifts through the receiver and immediately, I am fighting the urge to smile.

"Kagome, this is Sesshomaru."

"Oh! Hey, Sesshy!" I roll my eyes at her nickname. _I have a feeling that is going to stick. _"What's up? I was just heading out." I gesture for Rin to turn around and cover her ears and wait for her to do so before replying.

"Rin has a request she would like to ask of you, I do not want you to feel obligated to say yes as I am sure that you already have plans, but she has been hounding me since I arrived home. Would you mind speaking with her?" A small lie, but it will be worth it if she is available. I hear her giggle through the phone and the smile in her voice when she answers,

"Of course not, put her on." I tap Rin's shoulder and offer her the phone. She smiles brightly, taking it.

"Hi, Ka- Ms. Higurashi." I nod my approval and her smile grows. "This is Rin!" After a few seconds, she says, "Rin is doing well, thank you. Rin was wondering if you would like to accompany Sesshomaru-sama and Rin on a trip to the zoo tomorrow! Rin has always wanted to go but Jaken would never take her, complaining that it is a waste of time and _far_ too much walking." Now Rin is lying in an attempt to get the girl to go. She has never once requested a trip to the zoo, or I surely would have taken her. Rin looks at me, shrugs, and then returns to staring at the wall. "Sesshomaru-sama already said that it was okay, and he has the _whole_ day off of work. We can pick you up and everything." A few more seconds pass, before Rin's face lights up. "Really? You can? Oh, thank you, Kagome! Rin is so excited! Here is Sesshomaru-sama, Rin has to go find something to wear!" Rin practically throws the phone into my hands before running out of the room.

"Well, she seemed excited," Kagome says, with a giggle, when I put the phone back to my ear.

"I apologize for her behavior, and for putting you on the spot like that. It was-"

"Oh my god, Sesshomaru, it's _so_ not a big deal. I'm glad she liked me enough to ask. So what time did you want to leave tomorrow?" I smile, pleased that she is looking forward to tomorrow's plans.

"May we pick you up around eleven?"

"Yeah, totally, eleven sounds great! Let me give you my cell phone number just in case." After taking down the digits, we say good night and hang up. It is at that moment that Rin comes running in, arms full of clothes.

"Rin has no idea what to wear!" I arch an eyebrow, smirking at the girl. Jaken enters, mid-yell, but stops at my look.

"Jaken, you are dismissed for the evening. I will not be requiring your services tomorrow either." The small man looks taken aback at first, but eventually bows, muttering a thousand Yes sir's and exiting the room. "So, you've always wanted to go to the zoo?" Rin shrugs, dropping the clothes she'd been holding, before crossing her arms.

"You wanted to see her too. _And_ you put Rin on the spot. The zoo will take hours to get through and, since Rin really hasn't been, Kagome and you can teach her all about the different animals." Her logic is impressive for one her age. Looking down at her, I can see my influence on her shining through and am overwhelmed by a sense of pride in her. I bend down, becoming eye level with her.

"You are correct, it was a wonderful idea. Now, let's get these picked up and back into your closet." She nods her head, grabbing as many as she can while I grab the rest, as well as whatever falls on our way to her bedroom. Once everything is away, I help her pick an orange shirt and white shorts. After tucking her into bed, I return to my study and finish some paperwork before going to bed myself. I feel I've only just closed my eyes when Rin comes in and starts jumping on my bed, yelling for me to get ready. I roll over to check my alarm clock.

"Rin, it is nine o'clock. We still have two hours before Kagome is expecting us." Rin rolls her eyes before plopping down on my bed, a stern look on her face.

"Do you really think that Rin's breakfast is going to cook _itself_?" I smirk, trying not to laugh at the seriousness of her tone.

"No, I do not. My humblest apologies, Rin." She nods, smiling.

"That's better. Now come on, get up, get up! We have to eat, and then you have to get dressed, and then we have to go get Kagome!" And then she was gone, messed up covers the only sign that she was ever there. I lay down for a moment longer before getting up and walking to the kitchen. While Rin eats, I go to my room and put on dark jeans and a white polo shirt with white converse. As I brush through my hair, Rin walks in and stares at me for a moment. I turn to her, one eyebrow raised. "You should put it up. It might be hot there and it'll stay out of the way better." Smirking, I put my hair into a ponytail.

"You just want to ride with the top down." She giggles, tying her shoes.

"If Sesshomaru-sama insists!" I take her hand and lead her out the door, towards my Mercedes convertible. After the top is down, I call Kagome to tell her we are on our way and pull out of the driveway. Rin giggles and screams the whole way there, trying to fix the small ponytail on the right side of her head. We arrive at Kagome's fifteen minutes later and I instruct Rin to stay in the car while I get her. Once at Kagome's doorstep, I knock three times before backing up. Kagome emerges, minutes later,

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" She smiles brightly before turning and locking her door. "Woah, nice car. This one yours, too?" I nod, opening her door for her. "Hey, Rin! Thanks for inviting me."

"Hi, Kagome! Rin is _so_ glad you could come, this is going to be so much fun!" After I am seated, I turn to Kagome.

"Would you prefer the top up?" Kagome shrugs, still smiling.

"I don't care, whatever you guys want." I nod once more. I put the car into drive and start heading towards the zoo.

"Kagome looks pretty, don't you think, Daddy?" At the red light, I look over at Kagome, taking in her long, raven waves, now windblown, flowing down her back. Khaki shorts show off her toned legs and a grey three-quarter length shirt flatters her figure quite well. I catch myself staring longer than necessary and quickly look away, nodding.

"Yes, she looks very nice."

"Don't tell Rin, tell Kagome!" Could Rin really be encouraging me to flirt with Kagome? I will have to talk with her later, in private. I look at Kagome, noticing a blush across her cheeks.

"You look very nice, Kagome." Her blush deepens in color and she looks down at her lap in an attempt to hide it. I smile slightly.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. You do too." My smile widens a bit and I return my eyes to the road in front of me. I catch Rin's eyes in the rearview mirror and see an almost satisfied look on her face before she looks out at the cars around us. Rin asks Kagome more questions the whole way there, favorite colors, Disney princesses, animals, etc., and we arrive at the zoo 30 minutes later. The line to get in isn't too long and, after paying the entrance fee, Rin immediately takes off towards the bird enclosure. I keep her in my sight as Kagome and I follow several feet behind.

"I apologize for Rin's incessant talking. If she gets to be too much-"

"Sesshomaru, it's fine, really. She's absolutely precious. I don't mind at all."

"Hurry up! The birds _need_ to be _pet_!" I smirk, shaking my head at my daughter.

"Rin, I am not sure you are allowed to touch the birds." She nods her head, defiantly, opening the door to the enclosure and running in. I grab the door before it can close and usher Kagome in, and am immediately proven wrong. Birds are free to roam the large enclosure while the people walk through on paths. Birdseed is sold in cups so one may attempt to lure a bird onto your shoulder or arm. Rin is far too excited, however, and only manages to scare the poor creatures. Kagome laughs and runs over to join her, pointing out several birds she knows. I purchase two cups of seeds and pass each to the girls. Rin begins throwing it everywhere before Kagome shows her how to do it properly.

"Just put some in your hand, hold it out like this, and be _very_ _still_." Rin does as she was told and, within minutes, a bird has perched itself on the rope in front of her. Gasping quietly, Rin slowly reaches out to touch the small, white, grey, and black bird. "That's it. So cute," Kagome smiles down at Rin and the bird. "I wonder what it is."

"A pygmy woodpecker," I reply. She looks at me in shock.

"How do you know?" I nod my head toward a sign hanging from a nearby tree. She makes an 'O' with her lips before running a hand through her hair.

"I knew that." I chuckle, walking closer to Rin and her new bird friend.

"Of course you did," Kagome smirks and bumps me with her shoulder, rolling her eyes. When Rin wanders off to find other birds to feed, I pull Kagome back. "I am told there is a wolf enclosure somewhere here. I would very much like to keep Rin as far away from it as possible." Kagome's eyes widen in understanding before nodding.

"I'll keep my eye out for a sign."

"Thank you." She nods, smiling. After the birds, we visit the Bush Dogs, monkeys, and rabbits before we decide to stop for food. When we're about to order, I notice Kagome reaching for her wallet and place my hand over hers, stopping her. She looks at me in confusion. "I will be purchasing your lunch."

"It's fine, I can get it."

"I am well aware that you are physically capable of paying, but you are my guest. We invited you so we will be paying. Will I need to confiscate your wallet for the remainder of the evening?" She sighs, shaking her head. "Good. Now, tell the woman what you want." Once seated, she flicks my hand.

"I'm paying you back." I shake my head with a smirk. "Yes, I am. And you can't stop me." I arch an eyebrow, looking at her.

"Is that a challenge, Ms. Higurashi?" She crosses her arms and leans across the table a bit.

"And if it is?"

"Consider your challenge accepted." Rin shakes her head next to me, smiling.

"Sesshomaru-sama's going to win Kagome. He's sneaky. Even if you give him the money, he'll have it back in your wallet before you go home and you won't even know how or when it happened." Narrowing her eyes at me, Kagome sighs before turning to Rin.

"What's your favorite part been so far?" Rin thinks for a moment before answering, rather loudly,

"The puppies! They remind Rin of Sesshomaru-sama when he turns into a giant puppy!" Kagome gives me a strange look and I explain the human form versus demon form aspect of being a taiyoukai. "He's so fluffy and cute! Rin loves it when he's a puppy." I suppress a grimace at being called cute while Kagome tries not to laugh.

"I'm sure he's very majestic as well, very fearsome." I sit up a little straighter at this, once again attempting not to smile. We finish our meal and head back out when Rin decides she wants some ice cream. I give Kagome some money and excuse myself to use the restroom. When I return, Kagome has a hold of Rin's hand and is trying to walk away from a man who continuously blocks her exit. Listening closer, I quicken my pace.

"C'mon baby, ditch the kid and lets you and me get out of here."

"I really shouldn't, we're just waiting for someone." The man places a hand on Kagome's shoulder, squeezing tightly.

"I'm sure your friend won't mind you catching up with her later."

"Kagome," I call out. She looks up at me, relief clearly evident on her face. I remove the man's hand, glaring at him as I do so. He cowers, fear radiating off of him. "Are you alright?" She nods, loosening her grip on Rin's hand. I kneel down to look her over, relieved to see no marks on either of them. "Rin, sweetheart, are you alright?" Rin nods, licking her ice cream. She was not oblivious to the actions around her, she merely knew I would be there. I stand up, drape a protective arm around Kagome, and meet the man's eyes.

"Dude, I'm sorry man, I didn't know she was taken-" I arch an eyebrow, growling low in my chest. Chills run down his spine.

"Have you any idea who I am?" He swallows the lump in his throat before replying in a shaky voice,

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the West... owner of the largest trading company in the world..." I nod once. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realize she was yours." Kagome nestles closer into my side, both a reminder to keep my temper and a hint to get moving.

"If I should ever hear of you attempting this on another woman, with or without a child, and I promise you I _will_ hear about it, I will track you down and tear you limb from limb. Let this be a warning. Now go." He nods before running away. I am still attempting to contain my inner beast when I feel arms around my neck, and the smell of lavender vanilla drifts into my nose. I wrap my arms around Kagome's waist while taking hold of Rin's hand.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I was trying to get her out of there, honestly I was. I just couldn't get passed him-"

"Shh, I am just glad you two are alright. I apologize for my lateness, it won't happen again." When I pull back, her eyes are teary and her lip swollen where she'd bitten it out of nerves. "Do not cry. I won't let anything happen to you. Not while you are with me." I pull her close once more and let her calm down. "It wasn't your fault." A minute or two passes before she pulls away, smiling again. "Shall we continue to look around?" Kagome and I look at Rin who is nodding, enthusiastically.

"Sesshomaru-sama will take care of any bad guys. Besides, Rin still wants to see the tigers and lesser pandas." I nod, take Rin's right hand and move to take Kagome's before stopping myself. I look to her, seeking permission. Once she nods, I take her hand in mine and lead them towards the tiger exhibit. Somehow, this feels... right. Sneaking a glance, I notice Kagome's cheeks are slightly tinged with pink, and can't help but smile. I had never realized I'd been missing something until now. It is official, I most certainly have feelings for Kagome Higurashi.


	6. Chapter 6

We stay until the zoo is closed, with no further incident, and realize it is time to take Kagome home. Rin tries asking her to stay the night but is refused, on the grounds that Kagome has work very early. Seemingly settled with the excuse, Rin curls up in the back seat and falls asleep. I quickly put the top back up and turn down the radio, a calm silence settling over the car.

"She's so cute. I don't think I've ever heard her this quiet." Kagome chuckles to herself. "You're so good with her too. Most guys are so awkward around kids, I expected you, Mr. Anti-Emotion, would have _some_ trouble but you handle her perfectly. I have to say, I'm impressed." I shrug off her compliment, focusing on pinpointing the location of the sirens in the distance. "Thank you again for today, I had a blast. I haven't been to the zoo since middle school." I nod my head, the sirens growing louder the closer we get to Kagome's apartment building. "Hey, do you hear that?" Now only a few blocks away, the lights from the police cars are clear against the night sky. Three vehicles are parked outside of her building. "Oh, crap." I look over to find her wide-eyed, trying to find the reason for the police to be there. "You can stop here, the lights and sirens will wake her up. Thanks again for the great day. I'll see you later!" She jumps out of the car and runs over. There is a slight struggle before they let her through to speak with the police chief. Rolling down my window, I attempt to listen over all of the surrounding noise.

"Yes, _I'm_ Kagome Higurashi, what's going on? What happened?" The chief sighs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It looks like someone broke into your home. It doesn't look like anything was stolen, which is clearly a relief, and concern as you do have some valuables lying around." Kagome runs a hand through her hair, face clearly annoyed and frustrated.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Typically, when someone breaks into a home without taking anything, it's either to send a message or because they were planning on someone being there. Do you live with anyone? Or know of anyone that would want to hurt you?" At the officer's statement, I climb out of the car, lock Rin in, and stride to stand beside Kagome as she answers.

"No, it's just me and no, I don't." She jumps at my sudden presence but relaxes almost instantly upon seeing my face.

"We believe it would be safest if you were to leave for a bit. Do you have any friends you could stay with for a few days?" Kagome starts to shake her head when I interject.

"She will stay with me." Kagome looks up at me in shock while the cop looks skeptical.

"And you are?" I extend my hand toward him, noting his weak shake.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi, I am a friend of Ms. Higurashi's. I assure you, she will be safe at my residence for the necessary time."

"Sesshomaru, it's fine, I couldn't impose on you like that. Besides, I'm sure it's nothing, they probably won't even come back."

"Better safe than sorry, ma'am. One of us can escort you up to collect your belongings." She is about to argue but, upon seeing my face and clear unwillingness to debate the matter, she sighs and follows one of the officers up to her door. "Most likely, she'll only have to stay for a few days, five at the very most. Typically, in this sort of situation, we advise..." I drown out the man's voice, focusing instead on the noises inside Kagome's house. The telephone rings and she ceases her packing to answer it.

"Hello?... Yes, sir, everything's fine, someone just broke in and the police are making a big fuss over it, nothing was damaged... I am aware, yes, I'd just left it at the studio assuming it would be picked up with the money for-" She is cut off by a rather loud yelling. It takes every ounce of my self-control not to run up the stairs, take the phone, and handle whoever is on the other line. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I'll get it to you tomorrow." The call is ended and Kagome finishes packing before rejoining me outside. "I'm all set. I don't suppose there's any way I'll be able to convince you how unnecessary all of this is? I'm sure it was just a fluke or something." The officer shakes his head, regarding the building in contempt.

"No ma'am, we believe this is the only way to assure your safety for the time being. Please, have a nice night, we'll be in touch to keep you posted on the progress of our investigation and when it will be alright for you to return home." Kagome sighs, nodding her head. We bid farewell to the officers before I place my hand on the small of her back and lead her back to the car where I place her belongings in the trunk.

"You really don't have to do this Sesshomaru, I'll be fine, honestly." I nearly tell her that nothing could make me happier than to have her under my roof, my protection, but bite my tongue before it, or something else rather incriminating, can escape.

"Your safety comes first," I tell her calmly, opening her door for her and helping her in. "If this is what it takes to keep you safe, then I am willing to allow your residence in my home." The ride home is silent, both of us lost in our own thoughts. Upon our arrival, I carry Rin out of the car and to her room, gesturing for Kagome to wait by the stairs. Once she is changed and tucked in, I turn off the lights and plug in her favorite night light before shutting the door and walking back down the stairs where Kagome is yawning. Noticing my presence, she looks up at me and smiles. I nod in her direction, pick up her bags, and begin to walk back up the stairs and down the hallway. I hear her struggling to keep up and slow my pace.

"Sesshomaru, I can get that! Here, let me take something. Really, I don't mind!" I send a look over my shoulder at her and she immediately quiets. I show her to a room that is only one door down from mine and place her things by the door, just inside the room.

"Will this do?" She looks over at me, eyes wide, smile in place.

"It's perfect, thank you so much. I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience, I promise I'll help out with whatever I can and I'll try to stay out of the way." I suppress an eye roll, walking a bit closer to her.

"You are no inconvenience, I assure you. We are pleased to have you in our home, though the circumstances are most unfortunate. You handled it rather well, however. Almost like you expected it to happen." She giggles, nervously, looking at the floor.

"What can I say, I'm pretty good under pressure."

"Hn." I know she is lying, but decide now is not the best time to address the matter. "It has been a long day, you should rest." She nods then, looking around the room once more.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Sesshomaru. For everything." I am taken by surprise when she wraps her arms around my waist and it takes me a moment to return the embrace. Her head rests against my chest, she feels so fragile in my arms. I fear, for a moment, that should I hold her too tight she would shatter. She pulls away far too soon, a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face as she refuses to meet my eyes. "Umm, good night, Sesshy." I nod my head and move to the door.

"Good night, Kagome."


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up the next morning to the smell of waffles and bacon, some slight noise coming from the kitchen, and quiet whispering. A glance at the clock on my bedside table tells me that it is still early and there is no need for anyone to be getting ready. I run a hand through my long hair as I walk out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. On the way, I establish the two whispering voices are Kagome and Rin, Jaken is chastising her for making so much noise, though there is hardly any, and quietly yelling about how outrageous it is that a human is staying in my home. Leaning against the door frame, still unnoticed, I watch Kagome cross the kitchen several times, keeping an eye on the bacon on the stove and opening the waffle iron before it beeps, all with a smile on her face as she and Rin talk about school. I smile to myself, briefly, before clearing my throat and walking into the room.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome has made Rin breakfast!" Kagome looks over her shoulder at Rin's exclamation and sends a smile in my direction before flipping over the bacon.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru. We didn't wake you, did we?" She turns around in time to see me shake my head as I open the waffle iron and take out the last one before unplugging the device. "Thanks for that. Good, I was trying to be quiet." She walks over next to me and gestures in Jaken's direction with her head. "_That_ one wasn't exactly helping." She adds, laughing softly to herself. "He gets here so early, is Rin usually up at six?" I quirk an eyebrow at my daughter and notice her pointedly not looking in my direction. "I'll take that as a no. Here sweetie, eat up." Kagome passes a plate to Rin, who starts eating almost immediately. "Would you like some, Sesshomaru?"

"Insolent girl! Lord Sesshomaru would _never_ eat something so disgusting, and prepared by a _human_ no less! How _dare_ you-"

"Jaken." My voice effectively silences him, a subtle warning in my tone. "Yes please, thank you, Kagome." The imp's mouth falls open, a shocked expression on his face as I accept the plate Kagome offers me, and sit down. After just a second, she fixes herself a plate and leans on the counter across from me.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here even though we don't really know each other that well, I really appreciate it. I don't want to be a burden, so I've already found a bus that can drop me off about a mile from my studio which is awesome, they have a couple of routes that are right around my normal hours which is super convenient, and if you need anything, you know I'm pretty centrally located so I can pick up whatever you need before coming back, whether it's food, office supplies, stuff for Rin, just name it and I'll have it ready. Also, I was thinking we could talk about rent, I know I'm only staying for a couple of days but I would just hate to be a total freeloader, so what do you think would be-"

"Stop." I interrupt her, putting an end to her babbling. She looks at me in surprise, her large brown eyes widening ever so slightly. "There will be no rent, you will not run errands for us, that is what Jaken is for, and you will not take the bus. I am perfectly capable of taking you or having one of my drivers drop you off separately."

"Isn't it in the opposite direction of your office though? It would be putting you completely out of your way."

"I assured the officers that you would be completely safe while in my care, and I can't very well guarantee that if you are not _in_ my care, now can I?" Her eyebrows draw closer as she slowly shakes her head. "I have already told you it is no trouble at all. I will take you to work and pick you up after. Are we clear?" Giving only a moment's hesitation, she nods her head. "Good. Speaking of your safety, I wanted to know your feelings about having one of my men at the studio with you. As a precaution." She looks at me in complete shock, nearly dropping her fork.

"That's definitely not necessary, don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?" I lean across the counter and lower my voice so Rin does not hear.

"Kagome. Someone broke into your home, went through your personal effects, and tore it apart. There is no reason to believe they would not return. It is also highly possible that they know where you work. As you are no longer in your home, what is stopping them from doing the same to your studio? Or you in it?" That look in her eyes returns, she clearly knows who it is, but is unwilling to say and is therefore caught by logic. "Now, I'd like your permission to place one of my security guards at your studio. If you are genuinely uncomfortable with the idea, then I will not bring it up again, but I feel it is in your best interest. Is that alright?" After a moment, she nods again. "Very well. I'll have someone waiting upon your arrival. What time do you typically open?"

"Noon, but I always get there early, usually around 8, to handle the business side of things, check emails, call people back, and practice during competition season." I nod my head.

"Seven days a week?" She shakes her head, quickly swallowing the bite she'd just taken.

"I have Saturdays off unless there's a special appointment." Checking the clock on the microwave, I see the time as 7:20. I finish eating and quickly excuse myself to get dressed and call one of my security members about watching Kagome's studio. He assures me he will be there before eight o'clock. Returning to the kitchen, I find Kagome doing the dishes, talking with Rin.

"Do not worry about those, as Jaken is here he may finish them. We need to get you to work. Rin, stay here, be good. After breakfast, begin your homework from Friday. I'll be back shortly."

"Sir, yes sir!" She yells, mouth full of waffle. I shake my head at the eight-year-old and meet Kagome at the door, leading her to the car. After several minutes in silence, her quiet voice reaches my ears.

"Thank you for taking me in on your day off. I'm sure you would have much rather slept in." I glance over, taking in her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"It is no trouble, I am not usually one for sleeping in." I notice her head shoot up as she looks at me in shock from the corner of my eye.

"Even on the weekend?" I shrug. "You sure you're not a sociopath or something?" I chuckle, shaking my head no. "No, you're not sure or no you're not a sociopath?" Rolling my eyes, I glance at her teasing countenance, more than a little glad she has stopped fidgeting.

"No, I'm not a sociopath, I am quite sure." She smiles.

"Good, it wouldn't really bode well for me otherwise, staying with a sociopath."

"No, I should think not." We arrive at her studio shortly after to find a rather irate woman leaning against the wall by the door, where the man I had called, was already waiting. She turns to me, a questioning gaze in her eyes. "That is Royakan, I felt that he would be best suited to guarding your safety in my absence." She took in the large, burly man, and chuckled a bit. I smirked a bit at her nervous energy. "I will introduce you," I inform her before turning off the car and helping her out. As we approach the two waiting, Royakan's expression changes to a large smile, an odd expression on such a man but I feel Kagome relax a bit beside me.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I thought that was you. I assume this is Ms. Higurashi?" I nod my head as he steps forward, hand extended. Her hand seems so much smaller than his in comparison. "A pleasure to meet you ma'am, I was sorry to hear of your troubles, but you have no need to worry. So long as I am here, no harm will befall you or your place of work." She laughs, nervously, but smiles at him.

"I'm not the one that was worried about it, but thank you so much, I'm sorry for the short notice, and to disturb your weekend."

"No trouble at all! The family completely understand, I am indebted to Sesshomaru-sama after all." She sends a confused look his way, but before she can ask either of us about it, the woman leaning on the wall interrupts.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on, but can I just get his money and leave? I've got better things to do with my day." Her tone is clipped, irritated at having had to wait at all, and outside at that. Something tells me she's used to letting herself in to take what she wants. I am immediately reminded of the phone call I heard from Kagome's apartment last night.

"Of course, Kagura, sorry for the delay. There was an issue last -"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard all about it, I don't care. Can we get a move on?" Kagome nods and turns to face me.

"I should get going." I nod my head once, arching an eyebrow at the woman behind her. "It's nothing, she'll be gone in a few minutes. Rent." She adds with a forced chuckle, looking nervous again. "I get off at six today, bus home?" She tries.

"I will be here to pick you up." She rolls her eyes at me but nods her head anyway. "Call if you need anything." She smiles up at me, nodding again as I walk back to the car, keeping an eye on the rude woman, Kagura. I look back at Kagome, who is unlocking the door to her studio, her expression sad. Grimacing a bit, I call her name, forcing her to look at me, eyes wide in surprise. "Have a good day." Her surprise grows a moment before she flashes me a genuine smile.

"You too!" Once she and Kagura disappear into the studio, I turn my gaze to Royakan, standing vigilant by the door.

"Keep an eye on her. That woman is involved in the phone call I told you about. Something is not right." He nods, tightly.

"I feel it too, sir. You have nothing to worry about." With his confirmation, I return home where Rin has, as instructed, begun her homework while Jaken straightened up the house. I go directly up to my study. It is time to see just who this Kagura is and who owns the building Kagome works in.


	8. Chapter 8

Several hours of research later leads me to everything I need to know. Both Kagome's dance studio and apartment building are owned by one Naraku Hadani. While his official records are clean, his personal records reek of deceit and underhanded deals. The woman, Kagura, has been in his employ for the better part of the last twenty years. The two are clearly not to be trusted. I wouldn't put it passed them to invade someone's place of business or living to take what they deem theirs. It would explain Kagome's phone call last night, as well as her behavior toward the wind demon outside her studio. Seeing as she is not in immediate danger, I decide not to take any further action, short of alerting Royakan of the necessary information he would require, including photos of all of this Naraku's employees, as well as my suspicions in his involvement. When it is time to pick up Kagome, she is in a much better mood than when I left her, easing a tension in my chest I had been unaware of until that moment. She talks most of the way home and I can't find it in me to mind the slightest.

"I'm sorry, I've been talking your ear off this whole time," I notice her rub the back of her neck as her cheeks flush a delicate pink. "I can be a bit of a chatterbox, please don't hesitate to tell me to stop if it's too much."

"You are perfectly fine," I inform her, turning into our driveway. _Our driveway?_ I catch myself, _when did I start thinking of it as _our_ driveway? _Shaking my head slightly to clear the strange thought away, I just catch her asking about my day. "It was uneventful. Work took up most of it."

"Oh, well, did you get a lot done at least?" I pause, my door partially open, and consider her question. While it is true I did not get as much paperwork done as I had originally planned and only just started going over potential contracts for the next quarter, I was satisfied with my findings on Kagome's current situation.

"It was productive enough." I catch her smile before walking around the car to get her door.

"Awesome! Think it would be okay to watch a movie with Rin before she has to go to bed? If her homework is all done, of course, I just thought it might be nice since I know she had wanted to hang out today but we were both busy." I suppress a small smile at her concern for disappointing Rin.

"I do not see that as being a problem," I reply, opening the door. "Something tells me she finished her work as quickly as possible." Kagome giggles and, sure enough, Rin is at the door waiting for them, homework in hand.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has finished all of her work for the weekend and read ahead in some of her books! She didn't even need Jaken's help this time! Look Kagome!" She exclaims, proudly, before thrusting the pile of papers into Kagome's arms. The woman merely smiles, straightening the papers a bit, before going over them one by one, making sure I am able to see as well.

"Rin, this is amazing! And your handwriting is _beautiful_!" Rin's smile only grew under Kagome's praise.

"It is indeed done well, Rin," I inform her, "you may have the rest of the night to yourself." She smiles brighter and I catch Kagome looking at me from the corner of her eye, asking silent permission. I nod my head, just enough for her to notice.

"Hey, Rin," she begins, "movie night?" The eight-year-old squeals in excitement before taking off down the hallway to find something suitable to watch. Kagome chuckles before turning her gaze back to me. "Should I take that as a yes?" I take her coat and hang it up in the hall closet before leading her into the kitchen.

"I believe that would be a safe assumption."

"And would it _also_ be a safe assumption that you will be joining us?" She asks, settling into a stool at the counter.

"So long as I am permitted. I would hate to intrude." She scoffs, rolling her eyes at me.

"In your own home? Hardly." I open the refrigerator, keeping my back to her, as a smile tugs at my lips. "How much you wanna bet she brings something about a princess?"

"There is a good possibility, though she has been watching more animal-related films as of late. Is there anything in particular that you would prefer for dinner?" I ask, glancing at her over my shoulder.

"May the best man win then," she winks over at me before shrugging. "I'm good with whatever you guys want." I nod my head before wandering over to the pantry and retrieving a box of angel hair pasta. I'm almost done making dinner when Rin reenters the room, pajamas on, and movie in hand.

"Okay," she begins, voice extremely serious. I notice Kagome suppressing a giggle to my right. "After careful consideration, Rin has decided on _The Princess and the Frog_." I glance over at Kagome who is already looking in my direction. _Looks like we both win,_ I smirk.

"I love that movie, I'll help you set it up," Kagome offers, but Rin shakes her head.

"I can do it! Kagome can help Sesshomaru-sama finish dinner." She runs out of the room before either of us can reply. "Rin would like a soda with dinner if it's alright!" She yells from the other room. _There is not a chance in hell that girl is getting a soda this close to bedtime._ I shake my head as Kagome retrieves three bowls from the cupboard.

"Will Jaken be joining us as well?" She asks, hand hovering slightly in the cupboard.

"No, he has been relieved for the evening." She nods her head and shuts the door.

"Safe to guess Rin isn't getting soda for dinner?" I look at her with one eyebrow raised, forcing a laugh from her. "Message received, water then?" I nod once and begin dividing the pasta among the bowls. We grab the food and drinks and make our way to the living room where Rin is already waiting on the far right side of the couch under a blanket. I give Rin her dinner and move to sit next to her when she quickly puts her hands in the way. I look down at her, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I want Kagome to sit by me." _Should have known,_ I smirk to myself with a nod, gesturing for Kagome to take the seat. Once she's settled, I sit down on the other side of her and start the movie. Not even halfway through, I see Rin snuggle up against her, clearly fighting sleep. A quick glance shows Kagome in a similar state. I manage to keep my chuckle to myself and my eyes on the screen until something falls on my shoulder. I know what it is even before I look down. Sure enough, Kagome had dozed off and she had been pushed over by Rin's leaning, directly onto my shoulder. I allow myself a small smile and push a bit of hair out of her face. She begins to stir as the firefly is hit by a bolt of magic and blinks her eyes, sleepily. She picks her head up enough to glance up at me, cheeks red, even in the darkened room.

"Sorry about that," she whispers, "I didn't realize I was that tired."

"It is more than alright," I assure her. "This one does not mind." She chuckles a bit, nodding her head. "Allow me." At her puzzled expression, I raise my arm and drape it over her shoulders, rubbing Rin's head lightly on the other side. "This should be more comfortable, so long as you do not mind." Though I cannot see her face, I am more than pleased when she nestles into my side, shifting Rin a bit so she is laying on her. _This feels so right,_ I can't help but think to myself. The three of us on the couch, living under the same roof, it is as though a puzzle piece finally fit into place.

"I love this part," her quiet voice floats up to my ears. I look up at the screen, pulled from my thoughts, and shake my head. _Of course_. The frogs have just kissed and been enveloped in magic swamp water, transforming them into humans.

"Do you prefer to kiss frogs rather than men?" I ask. I feel her scoff against me and can imagine her rolling her big, blue eyes.

"_No_, it's true love. Everybody wants that." I had never thought of true love as something attainable. It always seemed to be something humans created in an attempt to give their lives meaning, something people chased but never caught. Emotion in itself is something I had never fully grasped, not in the sense of losing one's self to it. However, coming from Kagome, it somehow became something almost... desirable. This thought is troubling, _I am a daiyoukai, former lord of the west. I do not require such... affections. _The movie ends and Rin is still asleep. Kagome looks at me, nodding her head towards the sleeping girl, clearly not wanting to wake her. I nod my head and carefully remove myself from the couch. Rin shifts a little as I pick her up, but remains asleep the whole way to her room. I lay her down, turn on her nightlight, and tuck her in before exiting, leaving the door open a crack. When I return, Kagome has refolded the blankets and is battling with the remote in an attempt to turn off the television and DVD player, much to her frustration. "Stupid piece of..." I chuckle quietly and take the remote from behind her.

"Allow me." She startles at my sudden appearance before glaring at the remote once more. I press two buttons and the entire system shuts off while Kagome's expression turns to one of complete shock.

"How did you, but, I... I pushed those!" I smirk, throwing the remote onto the couch.

"I am sure you did. We will have a lesson this week on how to use the appliances, but for now, I think it would be best to get you into bed." She rolls her eyes but follows me down the hall towards our bedrooms. "Do you need to leave at the same time tomorrow?" She nods her head again, mid-yawn. "I will take you then." Seeing she is about to argue, I raise my hand to cut her off. "It is on the way to Rin's school, I usually take her in around eight-thirty and get to work by nine. It is no trouble at all." She huffs a bit, crossing her arms, before nodding silently. We stop outside of her door where she wraps her arms around me quickly before pulling away.

"Sorry again for falling asleep on you. I had fun tonight."

"No worries, I did as well." She opens her door, still facing me.

"Good night, Sesshomaru."

"Sweet dreams, Kagome." Once she is inside, I get myself ready for bed and make sure my alarm is set a little earlier so that I can be up before Kagome has the chance to start cooking for everyone. Settled in, I am strangely aware of how large my bed is, and a particular lack of warmth at my side where Kagome had fallen asleep before. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and turn over onto my side. _There will be none of _that, I chastise my inner demon. She is a guest, nothing more... until she should demonstrate a want otherwise of course.


	9. See you soon!

Hi there everyone!

Let me start this by saying how grateful I am to everyone who has read, followed, or reviewed my story. It means so much to me, I have read every single one or your comments, some more than once, and I really can't express my gratitude enough. I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Which is why it pains me to say that I will be needing to take the next two weeks off from updating anything. As I'm sure most of you are aware, it is almost finals week and I have to focus on my schooling. I have a few more tests, quizzes, and projects before my actual finals, in addition to two research papers to both start and finish. I am very sorry to disappoint anyone, I will still try to work on my stories in any down time I may somehow acquire by chance, but I can't guarantee anything, or that what I do manage to get down on paper will be up to standard. So, I'd rather just take the two weeks off and come back hopefully on the 29th.

I hope everyone is staying safe, enjoying their quarantine time, catching up on all those shows you meant to watch or books to read, and I can't wait to be back in two weeks! If anyone else is dealing with school, good luck!

Vignette 13

PS – shortly after my return, you can also expect some KouKag fiction I've been working on for a while now if anyone's interested!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your understanding a couple of weeks ago about my school situation. I am happy to say that I am back and ready to keep writing over the summer! If anyone is interested, I also have a couple of stories of the KouKag variety that I'm hoping to start posting fairly soon once I get a few more chapters done. I hope you are all staying healthy, enjoying the time to yourselves or off from work/school if you're able, and for those who are also students, have a great summer! **

The next couple of days pass by in much the same manner. I take Kagome to work, drop Rin off at school, and make it into my office just a few minutes later than usual, but still earlier than needed. I make sure to finish my work and arrive at Kagome's studio a few minutes before she officially closes so there is no attempting to take the bus on her part. Upon our arrival, Jaken is dismissed, Rin shows off her schoolwork from the day, and we all eat dinner together before watching a movie of Rin's choosing. By Tuesday, Rin is more than a little upset at the idea of Kagome having to return to her own home but, when the police phone to give her the alright to return, she tells us that they had not found anything out of the ordinary in their days of observation. As such, they requested she stay with us until the weekend, a request Rin and I were far too eager to grant. Thursday afternoon, I let myself into Kagome's studio for the wedding practice, once again the first to arrive. The front studio is empty, but I can make out Kagome's voice from the back where her office is located. She sounds frustrated, her scent spiking in irritation, and her aura, normally calm and situated around her like a blanket, is equally agitated and shooting out erratically. Keeping my expression composed, I walk towards her office and lean on the doorframe. Her back is to me, posture rigid, as she listens to whoever is on the other end of the phone.

"No, I _don't_ understand, why don't you _explain _it to me? Because from what _I_ recall, you and I were a done deal, set partners, and _now_ you're telling me that you're going to partner with _Yura_ two and a half months before the contest?" She yells, slamming her hand on her desk. I arch an eyebrow at her little display. She must be truly irate not to have noticed my presence yet. She gasps, running a hand through her hair, turning just enough that I can see her profile. Her expression, from what I can see, incredulous. "You're ditching me to get _laid_?" She yells into the receiver. I cross my arms over my chest, debating whether or not to get her attention somehow. The decision is made for me, however, when she pulls the phone away, yelling, "I hope you get an STD you ass!" before hanging up and slamming the receiver into its holder. Just after, she turns around, looking more than ready to murder whoever was on the phone, and jumps upon spotting me. She clutches her heart, taking a deep breath. "Jesus _Christ_, Sesshomaru, you almost gave me a heart attack." I hold back a smirk while she gets her breathing back under control. "How long have you been standing there?" She asks, suddenly looking embarrassed. I shrug. "Oh my god," she groans, rubbing her face with her hands, "I'm _so_ sorry you heard all that." Her aura still betrays her irritation.

"Is there anything I can do?" She looks up at me, a surprised expression on her face, before she smiles, tiredly, shaking her head.

"No, it's fine. I mean. It's _not_ fine, but I'll figure something out." At my silence, she sits on her desk and elaborates. "There's this contest I entered, dancing, and my _partner_ just informed me that he has decided to dance with someone else in the hopes of getting _something_ in return." Her cheeks flush a little in embarrassment, forcing a smirk onto my face.

"Will you be able to find a suitable partner in time?" She groans, burying her face in her hands once more.

"I don't even know. All of the good ones got poached early, normally I'd use InuYasha as a bribe to get Jakotsu to agree but with it being so close to the wedding I doubt he'd go for it, not that he was happy I did it the other four times, but still, there's a line somewhere. I'll have to drop out or go and lose," she sighs and the smell of salt permeates the air. Tears. "I really needed that money," she mumbles to herself. I purse my lips together, trying to come up with an alternate solution. This competition clearly means a lot to her, there must be some way to remedy the situation. "I'm sorry, this isn't your problem. I'll get my - "

"Does one have to be a registered instructor to participate in this contest?" She looks up at me in shock before shaking her head.

"No, anyone can enter. Usually, it's only professionals and instructors, but there's no rule saying it has to be." The door at the front of the studio opens and shuts, followed by several voices. "That must be the others, come on." She smiles up at me before leading the way out to the front. InuYasha and the others are waiting by the door while Kikyou and Sango are changing their shoes. Upon seeing Kagome, they all stand up and exchange hugs, asking how everything has been, typical human pleasantries.

"Kagome, have the police said anything about who might have broken into your apartment?" Sango asks, concern lacing her tone. I lean against the wall across from smiles, embarrassed, when InuYasha's head whips around to face her. _Strange, she hadn't told the half breed?_

"The hell? Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?" He yells, immediately stepping into her space. "Are you okay? What happened?" Kagome waves off his concerns.

"It's not a big deal, I wasn't even home. They didn't take anything, just trashed the place and left. Pretty sad when petty criminals can't even find anything valuable in my place, huh?" She rubs the back of her head, clearly uncomfortable.

"And you didn't call me? What if they'd come back, you ain't safe there!" He continues yelling. I feel the smallest of smirks tugging at my lips, _This should be interesting_.

"Well, I haven't actually been staying there, I've been with... a friend." I arch an eyebrow at her phrasing but, sure enough, InuYasha scoffs in disbelief.

"Yeah right, all your friends are in this room and if you were staying with _those _two," he gestures to Sango and Miroku, "she wouldn't be asking for updates." Kagome looks at the ground, tugging at the hem of her tank top.

"I've been staying with Sesshomaru," she admits, quietly. The whole room is silent as the information sinks in for everyone. I count to five before InuYasha breaks the silence.

"You _what_?" He yells, making everyone else jump. He turns his gaze towards me, shock and anger flooding off of him. "You don't even _know_ him, how could you ask him for a place to stay and not one of us?" Kagome looks up at him, eyebrows lowered and eyes narrowed.

"He was _there_, and I _didn't _ask, he offered! What's it matter so long as I'm safe? That was your big issue a minute ago, wasn't it?" Caught in his own words, my half-brother looks to his friends for help only to find them all looking anywhere else but at him. "Now, if you're done throwing a tantrum, we have a lesson to get through and a _lot _of work to do." Sending one last glare in his direction, Kagome walks over to the stereo system on the other side of the studio and starts setting up the music for today's class. I push off the wall and walk towards the rest of the group, InuYasha glaring at me the whole time. Once I am within earshot, his left eye twitches a bit before he steps into my space, trying to seem intimidating.

"You better be treating her _damn_ well, Ice-Pop," he threatens. I raise an eyebrow at the insinuation I would be anything but a gentleman, but do not comment. _It comes from a place of concern_, I remind myself.

"She is being taken care of. She will be returning home this weekend," I inform him. The music comes on, another piano piece, and Kagome's slightly irritated footsteps come back towards us.

"_She _is also _right here_, and not in the mood for any messing around today. Now, can we continue our lesson?" She looks expectantly at InuYasha until he nods, looking more than a little afraid of the small human girl. "Thank you," she bites out, rolling her eyes. "Now everyone, show me what you remember." She claps out the beat of the music, occasionally calling out corrections. As the hour goes on, the irritation slowly leaves her body until she is finally enjoying herself. When our time is up, she is smiling and back to her old self, before that phone call earlier. "Alright, great job everyone! I'll start teaching you guys the routine next week, and you," she says, looking at Kikyou, "might have some decent dancers at your wedding." Her tone is light and teasing, yet InuYasha still takes offense.

"Hey, it's _my_ wedding too!" He interjects, only to receive an eye roll from each cousin.

"And you'd be just as happy to have _no _dancing, if not happier," Kagome points out. "It's not all about you." He pouts, throwing a quick goodbye over his shoulder as he heads towards the door. Just before he leaves, he throws another glare my way and groans, turning to face Kagome once more.

"If you need any help getting your place situated again, give me a call. I don't have any plans this weekend." And then he's out the door. Kagome turns to Kikyou, shaking her head.

"Honestly, I don't know how you do it. I would have killed him by now." Kikyou laughs, smiling out the door where her fiancé is waiting by their car.

It's endearing enough. Thank you for putting up with him for this, it means a lot to me." Kagome waves her off and says her farewells to the others, all repeating InuYasha's offer for help. Once they have all left the building, I walk over and pick up her dance bag for her. Before she can thank me, I raise my hand, cutting her off. She looks at me in surprise.

"I believe I have a solution to your problem," I inform her. She looks confused for a moment before she realizes what I am talking about.

"Have you been thinking about that this whole time? Sesshomaru, I told you, you don't need to worry about that, I'll figure something out," she smiles up at me.

"I am not worried. However, you are and I feel I have reached an adequate solution." She waits quietly for me to continue, still smiling. "What if I were to be your partner?"


	11. Chapter 10

Hi there! I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I'm pretty sure it's not quite up to par with the others. I've started redecorating my house, painting, rearranging furniture, etc., and I didn't even realize what day it was until just a few minutes ago. I promise next week's will be better and hope this isn't _too_ disappointing to anyone. Have a great week!

She stares at me, silently, with eyes wide and mouth hanging partially open. I watch as she shakes her head, laughing nervously, as her eyebrows furrow together in blatant confusion.

"I, I'm sorry, there's no way I could have heard that right, c-could you repeat that?" She requests, voice trembling slightly. _This one is not in the habit of repeating himself_, I think to myself. It seems I shall have to make an exception this time.

"What if _I_ were to be your partner for your competition?" Seeing that she had heard me correctly the first time, her features take on that same look of confusion. No, that is not quite it. She is baffled.

"Wait, w-what? Why, why, why would you do that? You don't even _like_ dancing," she flounders, stumbling over her words in her confusion. I wait, quietly, for her to process my offer. I take the time to lean against the doorframe, seeing this may take some time. Eventually, she stops her rambling and looks up at me with lowered brows and wide eyes. "I don't understand," she settles on. I hold her bag over my shoulder and put my other hand in my pocket.

"You require a partner for a competition. All of your typical options are otherwise engaged. You need the prize money for something and can only attain it by winning. You seem to be out of options and I am a quick learner. Would this one make an acceptable partner for your competition?" She studies my face for a few minutes, looking for something.

"Why?" Her voice is quiet, level, but full of confusion just the same. _Because we help our mates_, my inner beast growls.

"Because, Ms. Higurashi, we are friends," I remind her, holding the door open. "And friends help each other, or so I've heard." She stifles her laughter, but a smile still slowly spreads across her lips as she carefully avoids eye contact.

"But I haven't done anything to help _you_," she counters. "You seem to be stealing my share of the help." I nod my head, getting the car door for her before putting her bag in the trunk. Once inside, I start the engine and turn to face her.

"A time will come when I will request your assistance, I am sure. You may even the score then. For now, however, it is my pleasure to assist you." She looks down at her lap, pondering my words. I take my time buckling in and check my mirrors once more to give her time. "Now, I will only ask once more. Will this one make an acceptable partner for your competition?" After only a second's hesitation, she meets my gaze, determination shining through them, her grin seeming more than a little mischievous.

"Let's wipe the floor with them." I smirk, briefly, and start the drive home. "We should probably start practicing as soon as possible, the competition is in three and a half months and, assuming we do make it to the finals, we need six dances, one for each round, and then one we feel most confident in. We'll work around your schedule since you have more going on, but if possible, it would _really_ help to meet up three times a week for a couple of hours. I understand if that doesn't work for you, so we'll do what we can in the time we have. I already have most of the dances choreographed, but some will have to be rearranged a bit to accommodate the changes." I smile to myself as she rambles, planning the next course of action. She is worried about time, I will make sure there is enough of it. "Would you mind if I gave you a list of the songs so you could start listening to them? Kind of get a feel for them?" I nod my head once, pulling into the driveway. "Fantastic! Thank you so much for this, Sesshomaru, I mean it. I really appreciate this." I park the car and turn to face her, only to find her staring at me with wide eyes, nibbling on her lower lip.

"It is no trouble at all," I assure her. The rest of the evening passes as has become normal, but after Rin is put to bed, Kagome begins creating her list of music for me to listen to. Unsurprisingly, I do not recognize most of them, but a few stand out. "What sort of dance do you have planned for these songs?" I ask after reading through her list.

"Well," she glances over, pointing at each song. "That's a waltz, tango, paso doble, rumba, foxtrot, samba, and quickstep. Then I was hoping to do the Viennese waltz as the final." I make a mental note to look up videos of the dances I am unfamiliar with so as to make her job a little easier and nod my head. "They aren't… _terribly_ difficult, I'd say the hardest would be the quickstep, and that's just because it's a lot of small movements in a very quick time. But, seeing as your a demon, I have a feeling getting you to slow it down will be the bigger issue," she teases with a wink. I smirk, pointing to the final song on her list.

"And this is your Viennese waltz song?" She nods her head, a light blush dancing across her cheeks. "The title seems rather... off-brand for the dance, does it not?" Her blush deepens as she begins picking at the skin around her fingernails.

"Yeah, it's, it's a little... out there, I'll admit, but if we can pull it off I think it would give us a big advantage over the other groups. If nothing else, we'll stand out." A small chuckle escapes as a nod my head in agreement. "If you're not comfortable with any of this - "

"There is no need for concern," I assure her, "it would be an honor to assist you. I shall make sure I am an adequate partner in time." I glance over to see her smiling down at her hands. "Although, I do believe I will be looking _this_ one up first." She giggles, biting her lip, and nods her head.

"Fair enough, all of the others are pretty tame in comparison. That one's a bit of a roller coaster," she warns me. This only serves to pique my curiosity further.

"I cannot wait to see what you have planned for it."


	12. Chapter 11

"Does Miss Kagome _have_ to go?" Rin whines at the door. "Can't she stay just a little longer?" Kagome giggles, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Rin, I have to get back to my apartment. The police say it's all safe now." At the younger girl's disappointed face, Kagome pushes her hair out of her face, smiling. "But I promise to come visit _and _you can come to my studio anytime you want." I watch Rin's face light up as she looks to me for confirmation. I nod my head in response, smirking as she throws her arms around Kagome's neck, screaming a thousand thank you's. Kagome laughs, rubbing her back, before standing up and offering Rin her hand. "Ready to go now?" Rin nods her head, takes Kagome's hand, and leads her out the door. I shake my head, locking the door behind them, and carry Kagome's bags to the car. "Are you sure you don't want any help?" She asks after getting Rin settled in the back seat. I arch an eyebrow at her, easily loading her few things into the trunk. She raises her hands in surrender before getting into the passenger seat herself. The ride to her apartment is unsurprisingly spent with Rin talking about going to visit Kagome, when she will come over next, and the like. Upon arriving, Kagome once again tries to take her bags from me but, giving one glance at my expression, quickly turns to unlock the door. _So she _can_ be taught,_ I chuckle to myself. "Remember Rin, it's going to be _very_ messy, so you have to be really careful, okay?" Rin nods her head.

"Yes, Miss Kagome," she answers quickly, eager to get inside. Kagome smiles, takes a deep breath, and opens the door. I shut the door behind me and watch as she takes in the sight of her apartment. While it had been lived in but clean before, it was now as though a tornado had gone through the small area. Books on the floor, her couch pulled out from the wall, her side tables and ottoman on their sides. Dishes and glasses are broken in the kitchen, drawers left open, cabinets hanging off their hinges. She takes a deep breath, seemingly forcing herself to take a few steps further. I set her bags by her open bedroom door, though do not look in. _It is still her bedroom, a private area,_ I think to myself. She will allow me in on her own terms as she deems fit. Nearly all of the furniture, door frames, and handles are coated in a thick black dust, used in an attempt to attain any fingerprints. I catch her shaking her head out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you alright?" I ask, making her jump. She quickly smiles, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, just somehow seems worse than I remember," she replies, chuckling lightly. She looks around the room again and down the hall where Rin had disappeared. "You guys don't have to stay. InuYasha and the others said they would be by soon, I can manage until they get here." I step closer to her, suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to comfort her, ease her nerves, and find myself taking her hand in my own. She looks on with wide eyes but does not pull away.

"We would like to stay," I admit, pushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear, leaving my hand to caress her cheek. I hear her breath catch and her heart beat faster as she looks me in the eye. "I want to help." The confession sounds strange to my own ears, as I have never felt inclined to help anyone that was not myself or Rin before, but I can only find truth behind the words. "Unless you wish to remain under my care?" The brief pulse of desire at the edges of her aura teases my own youki with untold promises as her cheeks flush. She quickly averts her eyes, shaking her head. I do my best to ignore the wave of disappointment that rushes through me. "Then, I will ensure that you are settled in properly before taking my leave." I drop my hand from her face and back away, allowing her to regain control of her breathing. After a moment, she smiles up at me, nodding, before quickly making her way to her bedroom. I hear her curse under her breath and quirk an eyebrow, tilting my head in her direction, but not moving.

"Sesshomaru?" She calls out, hesitantly. "Think we could start in here?" Suppressing a smile at her clearly embarrassed tone, I follow her into the bedroom and stop at the doorway to survey the damage. Her bed had been pulled out from the corner and dragged to the center of the room, mattress overturned on the floor. Various clothing items are strewn about the room and it does not go unnoticed as she tries to hide some of the more _intimate_ articles. I avert my gaze each time I find one before she does. A few picture frames lay on the ground beneath their hanging places on the predominantly white walls. The fourth wall, across from where the bed seems to have originally been, is painted a deep teal, a large window taking up much of the space. Two large plants sit on either side of the window sill beside two light grey curtains pulled away from the window. It is clear it is a very nice space when not in complete disarray. _The girl has taste,_ I smirk to myself. Rin finds us and lets herself into the small space, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Whoever did this should be ashamed of themselves," she tsks, earning a brief laugh from Kagome.

"You're absolutely right, Rin." She giggles, throwing her coat on her dresser, half of the drawers sticking out. As she rolls up her sleeves, she glances over at me. "Think you could help me with the bed?" I barely manage to suppress the eye roll that nearly escapes. I nod my head in the corner I believed the bed belonged in and, at her confirmation, quickly return it to its rightful place, easily picking up the mattress and placing it on top of its frame. "You know," she starts, picking up a few previously hidden clothes from the ground. "It's only helping if we _both_ do it." Her tone indicates she is teasing and I feel the corners of my lips twitching upwards of their own accord.

"I will handle the heavy lifting," I inform her, leaving no room for argument. She chuckles but nods her head, telling me where her dresser belongs. Once her bedroom is mostly back in order, we hear her front door slam open and shut.

"Yo, Kagome, we're here!" My brother's voice calls from the entryway. Rin continues helping Kagome pick up clothes from the floor, folding what she can as Kagome tells her what will be put away and what will go in her laundry basket. "Holy shit, what the hell happened?" InuYasha yells. Kagome's expression immediately becomes agitated as she runs out of her bedroom door.

"InuYasha! Watch the language, there's a _kid_ here!" She yells back, gesturing at Rin who simply smiles, continuing her work.

"What the hell's _she _doing here?" My brother asks, trying to keep his voice down. I walk out of the bathroom connected to her bedroom and enter the living room, to find InuYasha staring at me in shock. "The hell _he's_ doing here?" He yells, once again. Kagome quickly shushes him, gesturing at Rin once more who is no longer paying attention to them.

"He's here to help," she tells him, stressing the last word in her sentence. "It's not like I can't use an extra set of hands." InuYasha looks at her, then me, and back at her again, clearly at a loss for a reason for me to leave. After several long seconds, he scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," he mumbles. Kagome smiles before hugging him, taking him by surprise.

"Thank you for coming." At this, InuYasha sighs before wrapping his own arms around the small girl. I feel a growl trying to crawl its way out of my chest and quickly quiet it. _He is her friend_, I remind myself.

"Yeah, yeah, like I'd leave you hanging with something like this. Sango and Miroku are grabbing some more cleaning stuff from the car."

"My heroes, think you and Sesshomaru can handle putting the furniture back in place while I finish up the bedroom?" I can practically see his hair bristle as he gives her a tight nod. "Awesome, thank you _so much_!" She yells before quickly running into her bedroom once more. We stand in silence for a few moments before he rips off his zippered jacket, throwing it on the countertop in the kitchen.

"Let's get this over with," he huffs. "The sooner we finish, the sooner you leave." He walks to one end of the couch and I, the other.

"Do you truly despise my presence so much, little brother?" I ask, easily lifting the furniture. I follow him to the wall opposite the television where I remember it being the last time I was here.

"And here I thought I was hiding it so well," he sneers, trying to center the couch against the wall. "I don't like you hanging around her at all. What's your deal? What do you get from this?" He asks, nodding at the ottoman. We quickly replace it and move on to her bookshelf to the right of the tv.

"Nothing, I simply wished to help." He drops his end of the bookshelf, sending several books flying. I glare at him from around the large structure.

"Bull. You don't help anyone." He looks around before closing the distance between us. "Look," he starts, voice low enough that only I can hear him. "Kagome's a _nice girl_ and too damn trusting for her own good. She's been my friend for a long time and I don't want you hurtin' her." The threat is clear in his voice and, for the briefest of moments, I almost feel proud of his need to protect the girl. It is because of this that I answer.

"I can assure you, that is not my intention. We are merely friends." _For now_, the thought comes so quickly I can only remain grateful it does not force its way out of my lips. Before he can say anything else, the door opens and shuts again, followed by the sounds of plastic bags and struggling.

"Sesshomaru?" Sango's confused voice comes from the entryway. I look over InuYahsa's shoulder to find his friends staring at us in complete shock. It is the monk who recovers first.

"Great to see you again, here to help Kagome?" I arch an eyebrow at his idiotic question. "How thoughtful of you!" Kagome rushes out to greet the two newcomers, who quickly start scrubbing the walls and doorframes. InuYasha and I finish getting all of the furniture back to its rightful spots and begin collecting fallen books, photos, movies, anything else that had found its way to the floor. When Kagome starts to move to the kitchen, I quickly step in front of her. She looks up at me in confusion.

"You might cut yourself. I will handle this," I inform her. She looks as though she is about to argue but quickly shuts her mouth as I cross my arms over my chest. She closes her eyes, throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Fine, you play with the broken glass. There's a broom and dustpan in the little pantry area there to the left." I nod my head and go to retrieve it, watching as she goes to scrub the windowsill with the demon slayer. InuYasha looks at me in shock before quickly shaking his head and focusing on vacuuming the floor. Rin has settled herself on the couch, organizing Kagome's movie collection for her. _A very important job_, Kagome had assured her, and Rin indeed took it very seriously. I smirk watching her make several piles organized first by genre and then alphabetically. Within a few hours, her apartment is once again clean and livable.

"Guys, I can't thank you enough, I couldn't have done this without you. Is pizza sufficient payment?" Kagome asks, phone already in hand. Everyone, of course, answers in the affirmative when she turns to me. "Can you and Rin stay for dinner?" A quick glance at the clock shows that it is still early evening and I nod my head. "Great, we can play video games while we wait for food and then she can still get to bed on time." I suppress a smile as I watch her go into the entryway to order pizzas for everyone while InuYasha sets up her gaming station.

"Rin, have you ever played Super Mario Bros?" The monk asks. Rin quickly shakes her head. "Want me to teach you?" She looks at me, silently asking for permission. Only after I nod does she nod her own head. I move from the kitchen to sit on the grey armchair next to the couch, watching as Kagome's friends teach Rin how to play their game. By the time Kagome returns, the four of them are involved in a rather serious match against a group of turtles. She chuckles, sitting on the arm of the chair I'm in.

"Has she ever played?" she asks, quietly. I shake my head. "Well, she's doing better than me." She chuckles, forcing a small smile to take hold of my own lips. I look up at her to find her staring at the screen.

"Would you like your seat?" I ask, ready to get up. She shakes her head, rolling her eyes.

"I have one," she retorts. I roll my own eyes, staring at her until she meets my gaze. She lets out a small laugh before patting my shoulder. "I'm fine, really." I nod my head, deciding that once the food arrives, I will make her sit either in the chair or on the couch.

"What the hell?" InuYasha yells, staring at the screen in disbelief. "You just threw me down the hole!" Rin doubles over in laughter at her evil actions, clearly pleased with herself.

"It's about _time_ someone took you out!" Kagome yells back, wiping tears from her eyes due to her own laughter. InuYasha glares at the eight-year-old girl.

"That was on purpose, wasn't it?" She nods, grinning up at her uncle. "Who taught you that?"

"No one," she admits, "Rin saw Miroku-sama throw a turtle shell earlier and wondered if it worked on other players. It does." She grins, proudly. Sango quickly pulls her into her lap, hugging her tightly around her stomach.

"Okay, I am officially in love with this girl." Rin giggles, settling into her new seat.

"You know, Sango," Miroku drawls, "it suits you, having a child on your lap." Sango blushes at the insinuation and quickly looks away. Kagome laughs as the doorbell rings and quickly gets up to get it, grabbing her wallet on the way out. She returns moments later, several pizza boxes in hand.

"Dinner!" She yells. The game is paused while everyone retrieves their slices and quickly resumed in between bites. They are able to clear several levels as two boxes quickly empty themselves. Around eight-thirty, I allow Rin to finish their current level before telling her to collect her things. We say our farewells and Kagome walks us out to the car, hugging Rin before making sure she's buckled in and promising to come over soon. "Thanks again for all your help," she says after shutting the car door. "It was really nice of you to stay, even after everything else you've done for me this past week."

"It was our pleasure, truly. Are you sure you do not need anything else?" She shakes her head, smiling up at me.

"All good! I have a feeling those three are going to end up staying the night though," she admits, chuckling to herself. "Something tells me they're a little uneasy about me being here alone still." I nod my head, fully agreeing with them. I do not admit to her that knowing someone is there with her tonight eases several of my own concerns with her return home. "Let me know you guys make it back alright?" She requests, no longer making eye contact. I smirk a bit, pulling her into a hug. The action clearly takes her by surprise, as it takes her a moment to return the gesture.

"Of course," I promise her, pulling away and taking her hand in my own. "Have a good evening, Kagome." I raise her hand to my lips, brushing a kiss against her knuckles, delighting in the flush of her cheeks and the increase in her heartbeat.

"Y-you too, Sesshomaru. Drive safe," she stutters out. I release her hand and force myself into the driver's seat, waving at her as I pull out of her driveway. Rin is already nodding off in the backseat. Once we arrive home, I text Kagome to alert her of our return, and carefully retrieve Rin from her seat. After getting her ready for bed and tucked in, I wander around the house for a minute, acutely aware of the silence echoing against the walls, seemingly pressing in on me from all directions. It is relieved only by a ding, signalling a text. I pull it out, smirking at Kagome's name on the screen.

_Glad you two made it back safe! Is it weird that it feels weird without you guys?_

I feel my smirk morph into a full smile and allow it to do so, typing back a quick response.

_Not at all. I can assure you, the feeling is mutual_.

As I get into my own bed, noting the silence coming from her previously inhabited room, I find myself staring at the ceiling. _This just won't do_, I nearly growl in frustration. _We'll just have to find a way to get her back_, my inner beast suggests. I cannot help but think it is not his _worst_ idea.


	13. Chapter 12

I walk into Kagome's studio the following Tuesday roughly twenty minutes after her last clients have left. She is hunched over her laptop on a chair she pulled over, her back to me, as she opens several new tabs on her browser, muttering to herself. I make my way over to her, suppressing a smirk at her apparent frustration, and tap her shoulder with my finger, careful not to jostle the drink in hand. She startles, meeting my gaze in the mirror with wide eyes. I watch as she visibly relaxes upon seeing my face.

"Trying to give me a heart attack?" She asks, chuckling lightly to herself as she runs her hands over tired eyes. "Sorry, I didn't even hear you come in." As she turns around, I raise my hand showing her the sugary drink. Her eyes widen once more, a smile tugging at her lips. "And you come bearing gifts?" I nod once, passing her the disgustingly sweet concoction. "How'd you know?" She asks before taking a sip and nearly sighs in content.

"I smelt it on you one evening when I picked you up. I simply asked the barista what the sweetest, most caramel-filled drink on the menu is and added a shot of espresso to it," I explain, watching her eyes close in satisfaction.

"I swear, there is nothing better than a caramel ribbon crunch frappuccino." I raise an eyebrow in silent disagreement.

"There is so much sugar." She nods her head, turning back to her computer screen.

"Yeah, it masks the espresso. Too bitter. I just need caffeinated candy," she admits, laughing to herself. "What'd you get?" I hold out my own drink, offering her a sip. She smirks as she takes the drink from me, taking the smallest of sips before her eyes squeeze shut and her face takes on an expression of complete disgust. "Is that just _black coffee_?" She quickly passes back my cup and takes a very large sip of her own. I chuckle at her reaction with a shrug.

"Indeed." She stares at the offending cup as though it verbally assaulted her.

"How can you drink something so disgusting?"

"I will admit, it is no Costa Rican coffee, but it suffices when this one is out." She takes one more look at the cup in my hand, watches as I take a drink, and shakes her head. "What will we be doing this evening, Ms. Higurashi?"

"Research!" She turns back to the computer in front of her, gesturing to the multitude of tabs at the top of the browser window. "I figure it'll be easier to teach you if you have an idea of what moves are supposed to look like, so I've found a few different routines for each dance -"

"That will not be necessary," I interrupt. "This one has already done the research." She looks up at me with shock in her eyes.

"Really?" She asks, her voice portraying her disbelief. I nod, pleased at the smile pulling at her lips. "Well, that means we can start practicing basic moves tonight. Do you remember which one's the foxtrot?" At my nod, she smiles. "Great! The most important thing to remember is the rhythm. Steps will either be slow, slow, quick, quick, or slow, quick, quick. The extra slow just adds a half measure to the tempo. Make sense?" I quirk an eyebrow at her, almost offended at her lack of faith. She chuckles, grabbing her computer. "Alright, Mr. Know-It-All, try to copy this." She starts a video of another couple dancing.

"Are we not meant to be doing original choreography?" I ask, watching each step the man takes, his posture, how he holds his partner.

"We are, but I need to know how much needs to be taught and how much you pick up on by watching. This will also give me a rough estimate on how long it will take you to learn a section. Need to see it again?" I take her computer from her and set it on the chair, holding out my hand to her. She chuckles again, playing "Call Me Irresponsible" on her stereo, before placing her hand in mine. I quickly spin her into my arms and replicate the steps I'd seen, dancing her across the floor. Her eyes widen, again, as I dip her slightly while she lifts her leg, and allow the smallest of smirks to take over. Shortly after, she grins up at me, eyes narrowing in amusement once I spin her out and allow her to "push" me backward before taking her hand once more. Rolling my eyes at the frivolity of the choreography, I easily replicate the slight kick and footwork, keeping up as she glances down to check my work, but grinning the whole time. I pull her back in, a bit closer than necessary, and allow a grin of my own at her suddenly rosy cheeks. I easily spin her off the floor and, as the routine's choreography in the video had ended, pull her back into me and dip her low to the floor as the song ends. Her breath comes in shallow pants as she clearly fights to keep a smile off her face. I bring her back up to her own two feet but keep my arms around her, one eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"Well, Ms. Higurashi? How did this one do?" She smirks at the slight smugness in my tone, avoiding any and all eye contact.

"_Well_," she begins, glancing up at me coyly. "That dip at the end was more of a tango move than foxtrot, and you were a little close at times." I watch as she bites her bottom lip, losing the battle to remain inexpressive. "But I think we'll make a dancer out of you yet." I smile down at her, releasing her from my hold. "Did you listen to the song?" I nod, watching as she quickly moves back to her computer. "There's a lot of emotion in dancing, but you don't have to necessarily show it with your face. It's more about showing it through your body and movements. This one is about longing, loving someone with so much of your being that you can't contain it. It's giving yourself so wholly and completely to someone else that nothing else matters. Loving _them_ so completely that the things that should be wrong are right and you love them all the more for it," she trails off, traces of a smile pulling at her features as she is lost in her thoughts before she quickly shakes her head to once again face me. "Have you ever had anything like that?" She asks, voice barely above a whisper and full of whimsy.

"I have not," I confess. _Though I believe I am beginning to_.

_Hi there ! If anyone is interested, I'm leaving a link to the video that inspired their practice foxtrot in my bio on my page since I can't seem to attach it here. I am planning to do so whenever there is a dance routine/scene for anyone that might want to see what it is I'm talking about, but I know for a fact that there is one a video doesn't exist for because I choreographed it myself. I hope everyone's having a good week !_


	14. Chapter 13

"You want me to do _what_?" I ask, sure I had misheard her instruction. If the expression on the human girl's face is anything to go by, I had not.

"It's not that big a deal, it's just a little... bouncy," she explains, clearly enjoying this more than should be allowed.

"_This_ one does not _bounce_." I cross my arms over my chest and narrow my eyes at her.

"It's a quickstep, Sesshomaru, you won't even notice you're doing it!" I arch an eyebrow, silently challenging her faulty logic. Kagome runs her hands through her hair, taking slightly deeper breaths than usual. _She is growing frustrated_, I realise. "You already know all the steps, your timing is great, we just need to get the _feel_ of everything right." Her voice is almost pleading and I am reminded of how much this means to her.

"What is it that you are hoping to gain from winning this competition?" I ask, genuinely curious. From what I have seen, she can afford to live in a nice enough area, her business has been steady, and she does not seem to lack any amenities. She looks taken aback by my question, but takes a deep breath to answer, regardless.

"Winning would obviously drum up more business, which is never a bad thing, especially with offseason coming up, but..." she trails off, looking around her small studio for a moment. "The money they're offering would be enough to pay off what I owe my landlord, and then some. I could maybe _buy_ the studio, get him off my back, and have more room to breathe." My face remains impassive despite the irritation that flares through me at the mention of her landlord, Naraku. He had not made an appearance since I had stationed Royakan at her establishment, but the first of the month is fast approaching.

"There are ways of attaining money," I remind her, "more guaranteed ways." She shakes her head, a far off look in her eyes.

"I'd still be owing someone money if I got a loan, and they charge interest. I won't be a charity case. This is something I have to do on my own. You get that, right?" She looks at me, pleading with me to understand her situation. I nod my head, recalling a similar sensation when I was starting my own business, though that was many years ago. A sad smile pulls at her lips as she gazes across her studio once again. A sigh pulls its way from my mouth as I take her hand in mine once more.

"Show me again," I demand. At her confused expression, I find myself forcing down a smirk. "How is this one meant to... _bounce_." Her eyes widen as a slow grin grows on her face.

"Okay, it's like this." And that is precisely how my idiotic half brother finds us half an hour later, bouncing across the floor. He does not even bother _trying_ to contain his laughter.

"What the hell is this?" He asks between fits of laughter. "Mr. Killing Perfection _hopping_ around? Man, this is too good! Kikyou, where's my camera?" His fiancée rolls her eyes as Kagome turns off the stereo, silently pleading with me not to kill her best friend. I take a deep breath, sticking my hands in my pockets.

"He's helping me with something," Kagome explains as she greets everyone. At this, InuYasha quickly sobers, eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"He seems to be doing that a lot lately," he points out, bitterly. I notice Kagome's cheeks flush in embarrassment as she looks at the floor. My eyes narrow on their own accord at the hanyou, irate at his having upset her. "What is it this time?"

"My dance competition," she admits, softly. InuYasha's eyes widen as he looks between us, clearly astonished.

"You're joking."

"What happened to your other partner?" Sango asks, looking equally as baffled.

"He's decided to dance with _Yura,_" Kagome explains. The looks on everyone else's faces show there is no need for further explanation.

"It's not too shocking that she would try to take you out of the competition," the monk muses, "you _are_ her biggest competition." Kagome's cheeks flush again as she scratches the back of her head.

"I don't know about _that_."

"What about that creep, Jakotsu?" InuYasha asks, finally recovering from his shock.

"Without my prime bargaining chip," she explains, looking at the hanyou. "There's no way he'd agree." InuYasha's face falls, slightly, as guilt clouds his scent momentarily. "It's fine though. Sesshomaru's a really fast learner, I'm not too worried." She smiles at me over her shoulder, nearly pulling a smile from me in return. Luckily, I catch the expression before it manifests itself on my features. "So, ready to get started?"


	15. Please don't be mad

Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the lack of a post this week, the program I've been writing this story on decided to get rid of all of my drafts, I lost about four chapters. I've been getting in touch with tech support to try to get them back, we've managed to recover one but, of course, it's one of the last chapters. If I'm able, I'll try to post two next week to make up for it or, if they come back sooner, I'll get Chapter 14 up as soon as it's back. Again, I am _so _sorry, I have no idea how this happened, but I'm backing up the rest of it to another program just in case this happens again. If you're at all interested in my other stories, _Find Me_ is another InuYasha fanfic about Kagome and Kouga, and _Enchanted Explosions_ is a My Hero Academia story I've been working really hard on. If those aren't to your tastes, which is completely fine, then I will see you all when I'm able to post the next chapter, hopefully sans technical difficulties. Have a wonderful day/night!


	16. Chapter 14

"Excuse me, Taisho-sama," my personal assistant's hesitant voice calls from the intercom speaker on my phone. "Your mother is here to discuss the budget for the annual board party." I sigh, running a hand through my hair, irritation already growing.

"Send her in," I demand, taking extra care to keep my voice level. _Her presence in my office can only mean one thing_. I hear her open and close the door behind her, and stand to greet her. "Good morning, mother." She smiles as she glances around my office. When she makes no move to say anything, or sit, I return to my own seat. "I trust your travels have been well." She hums in response as she carefully traces the bindings of several leather-bound ledgers on one of my bookshelves.

"Well enough, though one can only visit Santorini so many times, you know." She finally turns her watchful gaze to me. "You look well. Being in charge has always suited you." She smirks a bit at the thought before taking one of the seats across from me, straightening her skirt. "I am sure you know I am not here to discuss budgeting." I nod my head in affirmation, _Here we go_. "Have you been seeing anyone?" She asks, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. The same gleam I am forced to endure every year before she begins her tirade of setting me up with daughters of business partners, or potentials. However, this year, a certain miko's face flashes before my eyes, and an idea dawns on me.

"As a matter of fact, I have." I do not even try to stop the smirk from taking hold of my features at her look of complete and utter shock. I wait as she collects herself, disbelief clouding her scent.

"When did this begin?" She asks, her tone betraying her skepticism.

"It is a fairly recent development," I admit, "just under a month."

"That _is_ quite recent." She is quiet for a moment, contemplating, no doubt searching my scent for any signs of deceit. _Here comes the interrogation_. "How did you meet?"

"At the hanyou's dance lessons."

"Is she in the wedding party?" "She is," I concede. No need to tell her more than she requests.

"Is she in business?"

"She is in charge of her own affairs." My mother sits up a little straighter at the information.

"What sort of establishment?"

"She runs her own dance studio and is close to purchasing the building from her landlord." I watch her deflate a little and feel my inner beast bristle at the silent affront to Kagome's accomplishments. "She is still just starting out," I assure her in an attempt to save Kagome's pride. My mother raises one delicate eyebrow.

"How old is she?" Her voice is full of disdain, imagining the worst, no doubt.

"Twenty-four." I smirk, once more, as my mother's eyes widen in surprise.

"That is rather young to be in such a position. I imagine her family played a large role in her success?" I feel my own pride swell a bit as my mother's tone grows interested once again.

"All of her accomplishments are her own. She refuses to seek aid even from the banks." My mother hums again, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Perhaps I have underestimated the young demon," she muses.

"She is not a demon," I confess. "She is a human, miko." Her eyebrows lower in confusion, surprise and disgust warring in her eyes.

"A human?" She asks, incredulously. "Surely you are joking." I shake my head, silently loving her difficulty grasping the concept. "Perhaps you have been around them for too long," she mutters to herself, "forgotten your place in the world." She shakes her head, disappointment and concern lacing her scent, and I feel my eyes narrow.

"I can assure you, _mother_, I have forgotten _nothing_. Kagome is not like other humans." Her eyes widen at her name.

"Kagome?" She asks, seemingly tasting the name on her lips. "Is she not -"

"InuYasha's friend, yes." She sits back in her chair, still coming to terms with the idea of her son becoming romantically engaged with a human. After just a moment, the hair on the back of my neck raises at the gleam in her eye as she smirks up at me.

"Well, if she truly is as special as you seem to find her, surely she will have no problem meeting me." I arch an eyebrow in skepticism.

"It is a bit soon to be meeting relations, mother." She waves off my protest as she stands, gathering her bag.

"Nonsense, it'll be fine," she assures. Though her voice is light, I cannot help but feel on guard. "Bring her to the board party next week." Her tone leaves no room for argument.

"I will have to see if her schedule will allow it," I inform her, knowing full well Kagome does not work on Saturdays, but wanting to give her an out if at all possible.

"If she _does_ have clients, tell her I'll pay for the evening, the whole day even." I narrow my eyes at her condescending tone. "I'll be in touch, Sesshomaru," she promises before exiting my office. I sigh, closing my eyes, and lean against the cushion of my chair. _Kagome is not going to like this. _At that moment, my cell phone buzzes in my desk drawer. I pull it out to reveal a text from the miko herself, asking if I am still able to attend practice tonight. I reply in the affirmative, knowing the sooner I inform her of my meeting with my mother, the sooner she will be able to quell her anger.

I arrive at her studio at the designated hour, a peace offering of her ridiculously sweet caramel drink in hand. I let myself in and find Kagome absently dancing by herself, eyes closed, as she mutters, what I assume to be, new choreography under her breath. I gently knock on the doorframe, effectively getting her attention. Her eyes fly open as she smiles first at me, then at the sugary object in my hand.

"Ooo," she croons, eyes wide. "A girl could get used to this kind of spoiling." She smiles up at me once more, her eyes communicating her gratitude, before she turns back towards her computer. "I was thinking we could start on the paso today," she begins, getting the song pulled up. "It's not totally finished, but I've at least got the basics down. The finessing can come once I see how you do with it and what you're comfortable with, it _is_ a pretty intimate dance, which is why I want to start it this early, so you have time to adjust to -"

"Kagome," I interrupt. The tone in my voice has her immediately turning back around to face me, eyes wide with concern.

"Is everything okay? Do you have to go? Is this an apology drink? I didn't think you _did_ apologies," she rambles, clearly unsettled by the breach in routine.

"I do not have to leave, everything is as planned," I assure her, taking a few steps closer. "However, there is a matter we need to discuss." She remains silent, but her nervous energy is radiating so palpably from her aura, I can almost feel my own skin become unsettled. "It would seem that your wish to help this one has come to fruition." She blinks up at me, her face taking on a look of confusion.

"You… you need _my_ help?" I nod my head, once, and watch as her shoulders sag in relief. "Thank god, you scared me there. What can I do? Need me to watch Rin for a bit? Help with any homework? Not that you couldn't, I just know you're busy and Jaken isn't as smart as he likes to think he is and I've already done all of that stuff. Or do you need time off training? I knew this would be too much, you have so much going on already, why didn't you say something earlier?" I raise a hand, cutting her off before she can go any further. She smiles in apology, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry, you were saying?" I suppress a chuckle and allow a small smirk to take hold of my features. _Here it goes. _

"It appears I will be requiring a companion to an event," I begin, trying to ease her into the idea. Her eyebrows lower in confusion.

"You mean a date?" I nod my head, letting her work it out in her own time. "Somehow I don't think you'd have a hard time finding one you would be interested in," she teases, laughing slightly at the end, even as her cheeks stain pink. "What kind of an event?"

"It is a party of sorts, held every year for the board members of my company." Her eyes widen and she nearly drops her drink.

"A , a work party? Sesshomaru, I, I don't think I'm the right person to bring to something like that." Her voice is laced with concern and anxiety. "I don't know the first thing about any of that, I'm not exactly in the same class as those guys, _you_ guys, sorry, and I didn't even think that was the sort of thing outsiders were allowed to go to." _There it is,_ my smirk falls slightly at the more intimidating part of the gathering.

"It is not. However, significant others are always encouraged to attend." I watch as realisation dawns in her eyes, her mouth falling slightly open as she fumbles over her words.

"But, I, I'm not, we, we're, _we're_ not -"

"I know," I interrupt before she works herself into a panic. If her scent is anything to go by, she is not flustered because she _dislikes _the idea of being with this one, but because she had also been considering the idea. I feel the corners of my mouth twitch upwards in a small smile as I place a gentle hand on her shoulder. "When my mother came to my office today, however, she left under the impression that we _were_, and is insisting on your attendance. I have provided you with a way out, should you choose, as I do not intend to force you into an uncomfortable position, but…" I take a breath, tilting her head slightly to meet her gaze. "I would be lying if I said this would not help me in a number of ways." Her breath hitches in her throat as her heart beats a touch faster.

"You talked to your mom about me?" A chuckle finds its way out of my lips and I nod.

"I hope you do not mind." She starts shaking her head before I finish my sentence.

"No, n-not, not at all. I'm just… surprised," she concludes, biting her lip. I find my own gaze drawn to the bit of flesh between her teeth, my inner beast rumbling with ideas of where else it should be. I use my thumb to gently pry it from its prison, noting the smallest of sighs that escapes from her when I do. "W-what would I have to do?" I take a step back, removing my hands from her, before she elicits any more sounds that drive me to actions I would not take under these circumstances.

"Just be yourself," I promise her. "She knows we have only been seeing each other for a short while, you would be under no expectation of behaving any differently from how we normally are." She nods her head, dropping her eyes to the floor. The smell of disappointment drapes around her in a light veil, _Well that won't do._ "Except, perhaps, a small amount of extra touching upon entry and exit. A few small motions of endearment. It _is_ an office party, after all, still a business affair." Her disappointment ebbs away a bit, giving way to humour, at my attempt at a joke. She nods her head, slowly, and when she looks back up at me, there is a smile on her face again.

"That doesn't sound too hard."

"You will help me then?" Her smile grows as she nods her head again, though more enthusiastically.

"Absolutely. I mean, after everything you've done for me, the least I can do is sit through a meeting with your business partners… and your mother." She sounds slightly less sure towards the end, but the determination in her eyes doesn't fade.

"Are you sure?" She nods her head once more. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Why does your mom seem to want you to have a date so badly?" I cannot stop the grimace that takes hold of my features at the thought of my mother's past meddling.

"She tries to set this one up with some eligible demoness every chance she gets. I am afraid that, when she began her usual line of questioning, this one found himself spinning our friendship into some promising budding romance. I assure you, it was only to get her to cease any further action, I did not imagine she would request to meet you, especially once I made it known you were a human." Kagome's giggle floats up to my ears, ensuring that I knew she is not mad at my earlier blunder.

"Safe to say _that_ backfired a bit," she teases, setting down her drink. "I'll be on my best behaviour," she promises. "Unless you'd like me to make a scene so you can escape early?" I chuckle at her suggestion, taking her into my arms to begin our practice.

"We will keep that as Plan B."


	17. Chapter 15

"Hey, Ice Pop," InuYasha calls out over the others' chatter. I arch an eyebrow in response, waiting as he makes his way over to me. "You really making Kagome go to that stupid board meeting of your's?"

"I am not _making_ her do anything," I retort, insulted he would even insinuate I would do such a thing to the girl. "I merely requested her assistance, and she accepted."

"Right," he snorts. "You and I both know Kagome would do _damn_ near anything to help someone she cares about, and for _some_ reason, _you_ fit the bill," he sneers at me, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes narrow accusingly at me. "See the problem? She ain't made for that kinda world." His voice softens with concern at the predicament he believes his friend to have found herself in. "I know how cruel they can be to outsiders, people they think don't belong. She ain't cut out for that kinda treatment. She's too soft." I watch as he averts his gaze, looking at the woman in question across the room as she laughs and smiles with the rest of the group before practice.

"I can assure you," I begin, keeping my voice low and as genuine as I am able. "She will be in good company. No one would dare say anything about her in my presence." I see him nod from the corner of my eye.

"Your mom still showing up?" Suppressing a grimace, I nod my head. "Then it won't _just_ be good company." He walks away, towards the others, his final words echoing in my head. _He has a point_, I realise, _mother has never been one to play nice with others. _The image of previous demonesses being taken down by my mother's harsh critiques flashes before my eyes. _Kagome is not like those others,_ my inner demon reminds me, _she is stronger_. Kagome then calls everyone to the center to rehearse. _She will have to be._

The following Thursday, Kagome is clearly off during our private rehearsal before the others arrive for the wedding practice. I keep my observations to myself, knowing that she will tell me what is bothering her when she is ready. She does not during our rehearsal, nor does she say anything after her friends have left. It is not until the next day that I receive a phone call several hours after returning home from work. I quickly answer and am met with silence for several seconds. Knowing better than to push her for information, I wait for her to gather her thoughts and continue working on some remedial paperwork.

"What if I make a fool of myself?" She asks, hesitantly. Her fear is clear in her voice, a slight tremble taking over the latter half of her sentence. The hanyou's words from the previous week echo through my head once more. _I know how cruel they can be to outsiders, people they think don't belong. She ain't cut out for that kinda treatment. She's too soft._ My lips press together in disdain. _Your mom still showing up? Then it won't _just_ be good company. _"Or you?" I find myself shaking my head, despite knowing that she is unable to see me.

"You could never," I quickly assure her. "You are a kind, intelligent woman, Kagome. They will see that." _And if they don't, we'll kill them_, my inner beast nearly sings in delight.

"What about your mother? She hates humans."

"As did I, at one point," I remind her. "You tend to have a way of getting around that." She laughs a bit on the other end, forcing a small smile to my own face. She is quiet for a few minutes before she releases a long breath.

"Okay. Where are we going and what's the dress code?" I smirk at her tone.

"We have a private room at a restaurant. I believe some sort of cocktail business attire is the typical aim of the other women there." I do not need to point out that the men are limited to suits. I hear her scoff on the other end of the line and the sound of sheets shifting as she lays out on her bed.

"What does that even _mean_?" She asks, sounding slightly panicked once more. _She ain't made for that kinda world._

"It is something you could wear to an office job, but with a bit more room for personal expression." She is quiet again for several moments before I hear her getting up and opening her closet door.

"Okay… I can do that," she mutters to herself. Hangers move across metal as she looks at various items hanging up. "I think I have an idea, but would it be possible to meet up a little earlier just in case I have to change?" My eyebrows lower in confusion.

"Meet up? Kagome, I fully intend on picking you up at your home." Her giggle fills my head as she shuts her door once again.

"Careful, Sesshomaru. It almost sounds like a real date when you put it like that," she teases. The corners of my lips twitch upward once more.

"You say that as though it would be a bad thing," I counter, clearly imagining the blush that has surely graced her delicate features. After a few minutes of her attempting to reply, I save her from further floundering. "If you would like me to arrive early, as a precaution, I can come at five-thirty. That would give you an additional thirty minutes, though I have no reason to believe you will require it. Will that suffice?"

"Y-yes, um, that, that would be great. Thank you," she stammers out.

"No, thank _you_. I appreciate your attending with me." I glance at the clock and sigh. "It appears to have gotten much later than I had realised. We should both get to bed soon."

"Oh my gosh, you're right, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to keep you so late, I didn't even think, I probably woke you up, I'm so sorry!"

"This one was still awake, there is nothing to apologise for," I promise, cutting her off in her apologies. "Should you need anything else, do not hesitate to call. And Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Breathe. I meant what I said. I have the utmost faith in you. Everything is going to be fine tomorrow evening." I hear her release another breath, shaky, as though accompanied by an attempt at laughter.

"You're right, you're totally right. Thank you, Sesshomaru. I'll see you tomorrow." Hearing the smile in her voice, I am content enough to allow our conversation to end.

"Pleasant dreams, Kagome." She giggles lightly.

"Good night, Sesshy."


	18. Chapter 16

I arrive at Kagome's residence promptly at five-thirty, as agreed. I straighten my tie one last time before knocking twice on her door. She yells for me to enter and, with a concerned expression, I find the door unlocked. I enter with lowered brows, fully prepared to chastise her on such reckless disregard for her safety, but find myself stopping short as she exits her bedroom to stand in front of me.

"Well?" She asks, clearly waiting for either approval or recommendations. I lower my gaze quickly to her pointed burgundy heels, drawing my gaze up to her perfectly fitted leather pencil skirt, tastefully grazing just below her knees. A v-necked burgundy sweater is tucked in, dipping to the middle of her sternum, accentuated by a dainty gold chain from which a single garnet hangs. Her hair has been pulled into a bun with a few loose tendrils of her natural waves escaping to frame her face. It is somehow both modest and alluring, demure yet bold, and I find myself torn between wanting to show her off to my mother, who has no doubt leaked word of Kagome's attendance this evening, and staying in with her for the evening. "That bad?" She cringes, biting her berry-stained lip, her eyes seeming even wider with the subtle liner and mascara surrounding them.

"On the contrary," I close the distance between us, take her hand, and place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Her cheeks immediately take on a pink tinge. "You look perfect." My voice is huskier than I had intended and I quickly clear my throat. "You may wish to bring a jacket, however, it would appear fall is coming a bit sooner this year." She nods her head before scurrying back into her room, clearly flustered. I only just catch the smirk threatening to take hold, teasing the girl. _If that is how she reacts to a simple kiss on the hand, the rest of the evening should be interesting_, I cannot help but think. She returns shortly after, trying to find the arms of a grey peacoat. I step forward, taking it from her. "Allow me," I insist. After a brief pause, she nods her head and turns around as I help her into it.

"Thanks." I nod my head, gesturing towards the door. She takes a deep breath, grabs her clutch from the kitchen counter, and leads the way out. Once she locks her door, I hold out my arm. She looks at me in confusion.

"We are technically dating each other this evening," I remind her, draping her arm through mine as I lead her to the car. "You will adjust." She blushes again as I hold the car door open for her and help her in before going around to my side. I tap the window twice, telling the driver we are settled, and he pulls out in the direction of the restaurant. "If I do anything that you are not comfortable with, however, please do not hesitate to inform me." She nods her head, taking a deep breath. "Are you alright?" She quickly looks at me, a smile already in place.

"Of course, yeah, totally fine! I just wasn't expecting…" she trails off, searching for the correct words.

"Me to be such a gentleman?" I suggest, more than amused at her reaction. She quickly looks at me with wide eyes, shaking her head. In the motion, the light catches two, small, sparkly earrings.

"No! That's not what I meant! I-I know you're a gentleman, you're a great guy! I just, I mean, I don't remember you ever _dating_ anyone when we went to school together, and _InuYasha_ never talked about you seeing anyone, so I don't really know what to expect, whereas _you_ had a front-row seat to the embarrassing horror show that was my _only_ experience with a love life of _any_ sort -" I chuckle at her embarrassment, effectively cutting her off. "It's not funny!" She yells, pouting slightly out the window. I smile at her, tilting her head back to face me.

"There is no need to be concerned," I promise her. "The reason you do not recall any such instances is simply because I have not seriously dated anyone." Her eyes widen as surprise sharpens her scent.

"Really?" I shake my head. "Why not? I mean, you don't seem like the type that would have a hard time finding someone to go out with you."

"You are correct in that regard, however, I have yet to find someone I deem worthy enough. Until recently, that is," I answer, truthfully. Her eyes widen further, her cheeks staining a deeper shade of red. "Would you feel better if we were to lay out some ground rules before our arrival? So you know what to expect," I suggest, only partially teasing her. Hesitantly, she nods her head.

"if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all, I would not have suggested it if I did. Would you be comfortable if I were to place my hand on your back, whether in conversation or while walking?" Biting her lip, and avoiding all eye contact, she nods her head. "Are you sure?" Another nod. "You are used to me holding doors for you by now, correct?" A small chuckle escapes her before she nods her head again. I feel a smile tug at my lips at the small sound. "That will make things easier. Is there anything you wish to add?" She purses her lips in thought for a moment, playing with a small ring on her right hand. Slowly, she reaches out her hand to take mine.

"Is this okay?" She asks, keeping her gaze forward. I can smell her nervous energy, almost fear but not quite, and squeeze her hand gently.

"Of course." After a moment, I add, "I would like to thank you, again, for doing this for me. If at any point it becomes too much for you, I would like you to either tap your leg or squeeze my hand twice. It will be a silent signal you would like to be removed, either from the situation or the event entirely." Her head whips around to face me again, shock once again taking hold of her features.

"You would do that?" She asks incredulously.

"Of course," I reply without hesitation. "Your comfort is my first priority." Her cheeks flush at my words, but she nods her head.

"I'll do my best," she promises, quietly. I smile again, squeezing her hand.

"You will be wonderful."

"Taisho-sama," my driver calls, "we have arrived." Her face blanches momentarily before she takes another deep breath, holds it, and slowly releases. Once the colour returns to her face, she nods her head at me. My driver opens my door and I quickly walk around the back, opening her's and helping her out.

"Stay in the area in case your services are required sooner," I order him. As Kagome finishes adjusting her skirt, I guide her through the door, hand resting on her lower back as agreed. "Remember," I lean down to whisper in her ear. "Two taps and we leave." She nods her head subtly as a short, round man with thick black hair approaches us. I only just manage to suppress a grimace as he throws out his arms, a smile far too large for his face taking over his expression.

"Taisho, you made it!" He yells, drawing the attention of several other patrons. "And you've brought a date!" His tone betrays his astonishment as he, not so subtly, sniffs the air around us to confirm that Kagome is, indeed, a human. He takes her hand in his, shaking far too enthusiastically, as Kagome just smiles up at him. "Zhang Wei, CEO of Zhang textiles, you must be Higurashi-san, it's a pleasure to meet you!" A low growl escapes my throat as he continues to shake her hand. He glances at me, face white, before quickly releasing her.

"The pleasure is mine," Kagome greets him smoothly, "your materials are some of the best I've seen. I didn't know you two worked together?" She glances up at me, her smile gracious and benevolent, without a hint of insincerity.

"Well, we don't just yet," Zhang informs her, "everything is still up for debate, though it would be a great honour to work with Taisho-sama." The Angora demon is quick to praise. "Why don't we join the others?" He suggests, "my wife is dying to meet you!" Kagome looks up at me, waiting for my nod, as I follow just behind her.

"Your Japanese is wonderful," she comments to the animated man. "Is it something you've studied for long?" He laughs, about to drape his arm around her before thinking better of it. _Smart rabbit._

_ "_Far longer than you've been alive, my dear!" She giggles, clearly just remembering she is among demons, and listens to him drone on as we make our way down the hall. At the door, Zhang opens it, waiting for me to walk through first, but I gesture for Kagome to go ahead. She blushes a bit, but walks through, quickly searching for my hand upon entry. Inside waiting are seven demons, all holding dominant positions in their companies, one of which is my mother. She smells our entry before any of the others and quickly turns to look in our direction. The once over she gives Kagome is less than subtle, the smile on her face positively predatory as she makes her way over to us.

"Sesshomaru, dear, you made it," she purrs upon arriving, insisting on pressing her cheek to mine and kissing the air. I only just catch the eye roll that threatened to make itself known. Pulling away, she stares at Kagome, who in turn stands a little straighter. "And this must be the little miko, Higurashi is it?" Kagome extends her hand, a pleasant expression on her face. I notice her eyes seem a little more guarded than I am used to and wonder if she is reading my energy to determine how to handle my mother.

"Just Kagome, please. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am, I've heard so much about you. From _both_ of the Taisho boys." My mother stiffens slightly at the insinuation she would have a relationship with the hanyou, but knowing better than to comment and risk drawing attention to the vague relation, _Clever move, miko_, I praise internally.

"Good things, I hope." She glances between the two of us, suddenly wary of Kagome's presence. I cannot help but smirk.

"Oh, of course," Kagome is quick to assure her. "As if they would have anything to say on the contrary." Her smile and tone are both light, friendly, completely at odds with the near threat she poses. I am immediately impressed, _Perhaps she is better suited to this world than one would think. _"Everything looks exquisite, Taisho-sama," she compliments, glancing around the room. "Sesshomaru tells you organised everything?" My mother raises her chin, much more intrigued in the woman standing before her.

"Yes, he never did care much for embellishments, and _please_, call me Kimi. I understand there is a good chance we may be family eventually." I narrow my eyes at her in silent warning as Kagome blushes beside me. Before I can say anything to her, however, Kagome laces her arm through mine, pulling me a bit closer.

"I know it's still a bit soon to be discussing it seriously, but it's nice to know I'm not the only one who's thought of it." She glances up at me from under her lashes, cheeks still stained pink, an almost embarrassed smile on her lips. The perfect picture of a young woman in love. I find my own expression softening and a smile tugging at the corner of my own lips.

"Excuse me," Zhang clears his throat, standing awkwardly to the side. "If I may steal Miss Higurashi for just a moment?" Both he and Kagome glance up at me, waiting for permission. I meet her gaze and, at her nearly imperceptible nod, I nod my own head, allowing my hand to graze her forearm down to her fingers as she departs, leaving my mother standing before me, speechless.

"Well?" I ask, waiting. She quickly schools her features, a new curiosity shining in her eyes.

"She's not at _all_ what I expected, Sesshomaru."

"Hn." We both watch as she is introduced to Zhang's wife, as well as a few of the others in the group. Before long, they are all laughing and talking as though she was one of them.

"I can understand the interest now," she admits, seemingly impressed at how easily Kagome has managed to hold her own. "She is certainly not one to be easily intimidated." I smirk again at the mention of Kagome's reference to InuYasha. "Did you tell her he is a taboo subject among the others?" I shake my head. "Then perhaps she is just ignorant." I look down at the demoness, more than a little amused.

"We are both aware that is not true. The hanyou has attended his share of corporate events," I remind her, "he would have been quick to inform her of any improper actions he would be concerned she may take, most likely unintentionally. She knows what she is doing." I do not bother trying to mask the pride in my voice at her intelligence. "It is her way of ensuring that you play nice." My mother tsks, quietly, watching as one of the other wives attempt to get Kagome's attention.

"Clever girl," she concedes. "Be a good boy and get her a drink." I shake my head but do so anyway, eager to put some distance between us. I grab two glasses of champagne in one hand and make my way over to the dancer in the middle of the crowd, who is listening to a snake demon, the head of an international newspaper, go on about a trip to the middle east he and his wife had taken recently. I reach out with my youki, grazing her reiki to alert her of my approaching before gently placing a hand on the small of her back. She smiles up at me as she takes the champagne glass from me, leaning ever so slightly into my side. The other demons in attendance tense, understandably shocked as I have never been one for unnecessary physical contact, but, when I do not publicly berate her, they slowly relax. Her reiki seeks mine, even as she listens to the demon's story, silently asking if she had passed her first test. I envelope her in my youki, gently rubbing her arms in a soothing affirmative. Her shoulders relax at the confirmation.

After several minutes of conversation, everyone becoming acquainted with each other, or rather Kagome, one of the waiters enters the room, signalling it is time to begin dinner. I lead Kagome to one end of the table, pulling out the chair to the right of the head for her. She blushes slightly and sits. Several demons and demonesses exchange curious glances, just as unused to my behaviour as Kagome, and hiding it much worse. _And they call themselves demons_, I internally roll my eyes at their juvenile behaviour. Under the table, I feel Kagome's hand squeeze mine gently, her reiki stretching to soothe my own youki. I realise she must have sensed my irritation, even as the others present had remained clueless. I glance at her, catching her gaze, and she sends a smile my direction. I squeeze her hand back, assuring her that all is well, and place my napkin in my lap. _Now just how did she do that_, I cannot help but wonder, even as my inner beast grumbles at her reiki's retreat.


	19. Chapter 17

Dinner passes without any complications. Kagome graciously answers any and all questions directed her way, many relating to her career with a few directed towards her family. Only one demon present is brave enough to inquire about our personal lives, seated at the other end of the table.

"Tell me, Kagome," my mother purrs as she sips her wine. "How long have you been in contact with my son?" Kagome blushes at her inquiry but smiles at the demoness kindly.

"Just over a month, but we went to school together awhile back. Kind of traveled in different crowds though," she explains. Unlike my own answers, she is freer with the details, but just as capable of skirting the truth.

"Things appear to be going well, is it safe to assume more permanent plans will be made soon?" My eyes narrow on their own accord as my temper spikes briefly. Kagome quickly rests a hand on my knee and holds my mother's gaze across the table.

"Actually, we're taking things at a slightly more _human_ pace," she explains, "I've been going through some things lately and dealing with a lot of stress. Your son has been more than understanding about everything. We're not in any rush," she informs everyone, a shy smile dancing across her lips. I watch my mother's face fall slightly, as though upset she had failed in getting a rise out of either of us.

"Even though you are human?" The other demons at the table look shocked she had had the nerve to ask such a question, but their own curiosity is clearly felt in the room. Kagome just laughs and takes a sip of her water.

"I still have a fair amount of youth left. My other demon friends have assured me it wouldn't be an issue." It is clear she is referring to the hanyou and my mother tenses again. _It must have come up when they were younger and in love_, I had not realised she had felt so strongly for the half-breed.

"Well," the snake demon's wife interrupts, "you are by far the best-looking human I've seen in ages, and _so_ sweet." Kagome blushes at the praise, averting her eyes to her plate. Zhang leans over from my left.

"I meant what I said earlier about wanting to work with you, Taisho," his voice is soft against the chatter among the others at the table. "I would just feel better if I had a place where I could check-in, keep an eye on things here as well. I've already found an area that would be perfect," he explains, growing louder as he becomes more excited with his idea, soon drawing the others' attention. "The fifth block in downtown Kanto region. Good location, I could easily rebuild there and help in relocating the current residents, it's far enough out of your way that we wouldn't get in each other's way, it's perfect!" _It is certainly thought out,_ I take a bite of steak, pondering his words. Having no real assets in that region, there is no real reason to disapprove his proposal, the move would be advantageous for both our companies. I am about to accept when Kagome's scent turns bitter, drawing everyone's attention. I glance over to find her scowling at her dinner, gnawing at her bottom lip.

"Is everything alright, Miss Higurashi?" Zhang asks, concerned. Kagome glances up, clearly startled from her thoughts, and smiles in confusion.

"Yes, of course! I didn't…" She glances around, finding all eyes on her, and sighs. "Demons. Right," she mumbles under her breath. "It's nothing, really." She tries to wave off everyone's concern, but Zhang folds his hands and leans over the table a bit. His expression is one of interest and curiosity.

"Please, if you have any thoughts, I would be most pleased to hear them!" Biting her lip, Kagome looks up at me from the corner of her eye. Seeing no way around the situation, I nod my head, urging her to share her opinion. She takes a deep breath, fiddling with her napkin under the table.

"Forgive me for saying so, Zhang-sama, but…" she pauses, considering her next words. "It seems that not only would you be forcing people from their homes, but you would be throwing your _own_ money away in the process." The short man's eyes widen considerably.

"How do you figure?" Kagome looks around, clearly uncomfortable under everyone's stares, much to my own mother's pleasure. She shakes her head slightly and meets Zhang's gaze, keeping her eyes on him only.

"The area you're talking about used to be a huge tourist area, the buildings were constructed with the intent to be physically appealing enough to draw people in. They're still in great shape considering the time that's passed since the recession. The cost of any necessary renovations would be significantly less than bulldozing the whole block just to rebuild it." Zhang nods his head, following her logic, seemingly swept up in her sudden confidence. I, too, am impressed by her quick analysis of the situation, and notice I do not appear to be the only one. "Not to mention the lack of ethics in removing people from their homes. Most of those families have been there for generations, they wouldn't go quietly just because you offer them a substantial _buyout_."

"And how else would you recommend Mr. Zhang remove them?" My mother asks, coldly. Kagome looks at her in shock before quickly schooling her features.

"I wouldn't," she states firmly, clearly disgusted by the idea, before meeting Zhang's eyes again. "Most of them are tradesmen, if you could employ even some of them, whether for the renovations or to work in your building permanently, they would be significantly less likely to fight you for the area than if you took your current course of action, if anyone said anything at all." Zhang's eyes narrow again as he mentally runs the numbers in his head, finding that she is in fact correct. Kagome smiles, knowing she's had an effect on the short man. "If you think about it, a company like your's setting up shop in their area would be of huge interest, drawing in new business they haven't seen in years. You'd be a _hero_ to them, which would be _great_ PR for your company. There's no need to rehome _anyone_," she reiterates, glancing at my mother briefly. "Just give them a chance. The building on the right corner should be properly suited to your needs and easily fixed up." Zhang smiles at her proposal, understandably pleased with the idea of spending less money. He glances over at me, smile still in place.

"Taisho-sama, would you agree to such an arrangement? It is still your land after all." Kagome's eyes widen as her mouth drops open in surprise, no doubt realising she had just been debating about my lands. She bites her lip and averts her gaze to her lap, once again uncomfortable.

"I see no problem with Miss Higurashi's proposal," I admit. Her head snaps up, staring at me in blatant shock. "I will send one of my advisors with you to survey the area on Monday so that you may choose a building for your purposes, after which we will reconvene in my office to draw up the paperwork." Kagome breathes a heavy sigh of relief, smiling to herself. _She ain't made for that kinda world_, InuYasha's voice echoes once more in my head as I glance at the slightly embarrassed human next to me. Perhaps she is better fitted than either of us could have thought. The rest of the evening is fairly uneventful in comparison to how it started. Kagome excuses herself to bid her farewells to the rest of the party before we go and my mother saunters over in her absence. After several moments of silence, she sighs heavily.

"Alright, I'm impressed," she admits, watching Kagome make her rounds. "I must admit, I did _not_ see that coming. Did you know about Zhang's offer before you arrived? Coach her perhaps?" I shake my head. "She feels very strongly about that block then."

"No, it is not the block," I state, a small smile pulling at my lips. "She feels very strongly about other people. Doing the right thing."

"Then, you have not discussed sharing lands if you were to mate?" I quirk an eyebrow at her. "Just asking," she raises a hand in surrender. "She was awfully quick to save it, not knowing it belonged to you."

"I told you, mother," I begin, retrieving our coats as Kagome approaches. "She is a good person." Kagome smiles brightly at both of us. "Are you ready to go?" She nods her head.

"Whenever you are! Cassandra's promised to stop by the studio with her husband the next time they're in Japan," she informs me, positively beaming. I smile down at her, once again helping her into her coat. "Kimi, it was so nice to meet you. I hope you'll excuse my, um, outburst," she asks, spinning the ring on her right hand again. My mother merely smiles, surprising both of us when she hugs the small girl.

"You are human, after all, one cannot expect you to be anything less." She directs her attention to me, once again kissing the air by my cheek. "Bring her back some time," she whispers before pulling away. "I hope we meet again soon," she smiles down at Kagome. I rest my hand on the small of her back, nod to my mother, and guide Kagome from the room. Once outside the building, she releases a rather large breath I hadn't been aware she had been holding.

"I am _so sorry_, Sesshomaru, I never should have said anything, I had no idea you owned the Kanto region and I shouldn't be talking about things I know absolutely nothing about and I probably ruined everything for you and I am just so _so_ _sorry_! I'll do anything to make up for it, I promise, just you name it, I can't _believe_ I embarrassed you like that! I knew I would do something, but that was just _awful_! And to put you in a position like that, I just -" I quickly pull her into my chest, cutting off her rant, and wrap my arms around her waist.

"You did not embarrass this one in the slightest." I can feel her surprise as her breath catches in her throat. "Nor did you ruin anything. You actually saved both of us quite a bit," I explain, allowing her to pull away just enough to see her confused expression.

"I did?" She inquires, softly.

"Hn, Zhang was saved millions while he will now only be occupying one building on my land, rather than the whole block. Before we left, he told me that he would be solely trading through my company, do you know why?" She shakes her head gently, eyes wide. "He said if my employees were half as thoughtful, impassioned, and intelligent as you, he has no need to seek business anywhere else." Her cheeks flush at the compliment. "This one was also quite impressed by your actions throughout the entire evening." A smile pulls at her lips as she glances up at me again.

"You were?" I nod my head once, smirking at her reaction.

"I must ask, how did you know the hanyou would be sufficient blackmail?" She giggles a little, cheeks turning a brighter red.

"It sounds _awful_ when you put it like that," she averts her gaze to the ground, shrugging. "I grew up listening to InuYasha talking about how the business world worked, how the other demons treated him, and how embarrassed most of your family is over him, your mom in particular, who _terrifies_ me by the way." I chuckle, recalling how tense she had been at the idea of meeting her. "I figured, if she knew I was open to talking about my best friend, the things I'm sure he's seen in your house growing up, she'd be less likely to go for my throat," she explains, embarrassment once more coating her scent.

"You were correct in your assumption. In doing so, you also managed to gain her respect." Shock takes over her features once again. "As well as the respect of everyone in that room."

"So," she draws out the word, looking anywhere but at me. "I didn't embarrass you?" I chuckle again, smiling a bit at her slight insecurity. _The woman can challenge demons but needs affirmation on this?_ I tilt her chin up to meet her gaze, pulling her slightly more into me.

"I told you, you could _never_."


	20. Chapter 18

I scowl at the short demon rambling at the front of the room as he continues droning on about the numbers from this last quarter and his ideas on how to improve them further. It is bad enough this meeting had to be rescheduled at all, forcing me to miss our training session before the hanyou's wedding practice, but for him to go on for his second hour, acting as though he knows better than I how to further my company's prospects is far too much even for _this_ Sesshomaru to handle. He notices my eyes narrow and abruptly cuts his speech short.

"Are you quite finished then, Yamada?" The tone of my voice leaves no room for further discussion and the impish man nods his head. "You are lucky I am in a hurry," I inform him as I gather my things. "Were I not, you would be on the streets short of a job and, given my current mood, a limb." I pause at the doorway noting, with no small amount of satisfaction, the way his eyes widen and scent grow bitter in fear. "Do not question my methods again. Am I clear?" He nods, shakily, and I quickly exit the building, hurrying over to Kagome's studio. I text her to inform her of my imminent arrival, only slightly concerned at the lack of response over the drive. _The half-breed and his friends are more than likely there already,_ they would keep her occupied enough to keep her from her phone.

Pulling into her parking lot, however, I find the group in its entirety outside of the building, standing across from a tall man with long dark hair and a rather ominous aura. The scent of Kagome's distress, mixed in with the anger of everyone else, is enough to draw my own anger to the surface. I quickly park my car and make my way to the group, noticing Kagome's shaking form and the smell of salt in the air. My eyes narrow once more, zeroing in on the fool who dared to make her cry. His red gaze meets mine, briefly, over InuYasha's head, a cruel smirk in place. _Naraku. _

_ "_I told you he would pull a stunt like this!" InuYasha's voice echoes off the buildings in the area. "The second I heard you signed with this asshole, I _told_ you he'd screw you _just_ like he did Kikyou and me! He's no good, low life _scum -_"

"InuYasha!" Kagome yells, effectively silencing his rant. "Stop talking," she orders, voice firm, though her words are clipped. She tenses, sensing my presence, and turns to face me for just a moment. Embarrassment, fear, and anguish are written in her features, her blue eyes gleam with unshed tears, her lower lip swollen from biting it in an attempt to keep control. In that second, I could murder the man in front of us.

"What's happened?" I ask her quietly, though not quietly enough that the hanyou does not hear. He turns around, eyes tinged red with blue creeping into his golden irises as Kikyou tries to calm him.

"Her dick of a landlord decided to raise her rent by twenty-five percent, _that's_ what!" He snarls. Naraku chuckles behind him, only drawing the boy's fury again. "Is this true?" I ask, draping my youki around her like a blanket. Her tremors stop in reaction as she nods her head. I lower myself until my lips are next to her ear and whisper, "Can you afford it?" She takes a shuddering breath and shakes her head. I gently rub my hand across her lower back as I walk by her to face the sleazy landlord. "Do you have a valid reason for increasing the rent so drastically?" Naraku chuckles again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Taisho, we are both businessmen. Are you telling me you have never made decisions that made others suffer for your own profit?" Several decisions matching such a decision cross my mind. "It's nothing personal, Ms. Higurashi," he drawls, "just business." Saltwater fills the air around us and I know Kagome has lost the battle to contain her emotion. The hair on the back of my neck bristles in anger.

"I understand where you are coming from," I inform him, much to the shock of the others. I can smell their anger and betrayal so clearly, I can almost taste it. Only Kagome seems to have any semblance of trust in me, though panic still coats her normally sweet, soothing scent. "I assume there was a clause for such an action in your original lease." I suppress a smirk as his own smile fades, eyes narrowing in disdain. "As we both know, _as_ _businessmen_, Japan does not allow the increase of rent in cases involving a lease," I remind him, "even if they are under a month-to-month agreement. The only way around this would be to explicitly state the possibility for such an action in the original lease, giving Ms. Higurashi ample time to decide whether this would be a term she would agree to and prepare herself for such a possibility." His cold red eyes stare into my own, hatred seeping through his every pore. While I imagine such a look to be quite intimidating to a human, or perhaps even a mid-level youkai, it has less than no effect on this one, and so I meet his gaze evenly, daring him to challenge me. _It has been a while since I have had a good fight_, I think with little amusement. I watch as he sizes me up, body tense, before he smiles, relaxing his posture.

"It would appear I will have to reevaluate the terms of my lease before taking further action," he concedes. Kagome's relief rushes over me in a wave of hydrangea. "I was unaware Ms. Higurashi kept such high company." I raise my chin, one eyebrow raised. "She is lucky you were here, Taisho. I don't believe we were introduced." He reaches out his hand. I stick my own into my pockets.

"I know who you are," I inform him. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a lesson to attend." I turn around, wrap my arm around Kagome's waist, and lead her inside. I feel his gaze on our backs the entire time. I help her into one of the seats near the door and step back outside, just as InuYasha looks ready to continue his tirade from earlier. "InuYasha." He turns at the sound of his name and, upon seeing my expression, he huffs, but gives one last glare in Naraku's direction before walking into the studio. Inside, Sango is sitting next to Kagome, rubbing circles on her back and whispering assuring words to her. When I let myself back in, Kagome's head shoots up to look at me, wide eyes shining with gratitude.

"Thank you," she whispers, voice hoarse from repressed emotion. I nod my head and lean against the wall closest to the glass door. I watch as Naraku gets into an unmarked, black car and exits the parking lot.

"How did you know all that stuff?" Sango asks, looking just as surprised as she sounds. "I thought your company dealt in trade, not real estate?"

"It is in my best interest to be knowledgeable in all manner of business, not just my own." Kagome takes a deep breath and stands, an embarrassed expression taking hold of her features.

"Sorry for all the drama," she apologises, rubbing the back of her head. "I'll get the music set up and we'll salvage what we can of this class." She quickly crosses the room to set up her sound system, her breaths deeper than usual as she tries to calm herself and regain control of herself. She does so with impressive speed, all things considered, and the rest of the lesson goes on without complication. While Kagome promises she doesn't mind staying late to make up for the late start, Kikyou assures her it is no trouble at all and makes her promise to have an early night. InuYasha pauses in his exit, standing next to me for several silent seconds.

"Thanks," he mutters, looking solely at the door. "For helping her. This place means a lot to her." I nod my head, knowing his pride is already wounded at not having been able to help his friend and not needing to rub it in. _For Kagome's sake_, I assure myself. After the others leave, I linger in the middle of the room, watching as she gets her laptop out.

"It was agreed upon that, due to my scheduling dilemma earlier, we would practice now," I begin, walking over to stand behind her. Her gaze meets mine in the glass mirror on the wall, startled out of her actions. "However, given the circumstances, perhaps it would be best to reschedule." She stands up suddenly, nearly bumping into me in the process.

"No! We can't, we only have eight weeks until the competition and we still have to learn the choreography for three dances _and_ fine-tune the others, we don't have time for missing practices!" I grab her shoulders, forcing her to look at me.

"I am not suggesting we miss anything," I explain, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks tinge pink as my claws graze her soft skin. "I am merely suggesting you take the evening off the rest. You have had a very stressful day. Humans are fragile and require occasional recalibration through mindless activities, or self-care, or whatever phrase you have decided to use now." My heart warms slightly as she breathes out a laugh, the smallest of smiles taking over her lips.

"I'm a lot sturdier than you think, you know," she assures me, even as her exhaustion is evident in her voice and posture. Her eyes are still puffy from her earlier tears. Looking at them, I am reminded of the numerous times she tried to rub them during practice without drawing the other's attention. If they noticed as well, they did not say anything.

"Of that, I have no doubt. However, even the mightiest demons require rest at times." She glances up at me from under her lashes, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"I never see _you _rest." I feel myself smirk.

"Very few have the privilege to do so." She giggles slightly and rolls her eyes. "Though, I must point out that you have, indeed, seen this one rest." Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "While you were staying with us," I remind her, "this one watched movies on the couch, cooked -"

"Cooking is _not_ resting," she counters.

"I find it relaxing," I admit. "Especially when there is such talkative company." She blushes and looks at the floor between us. "So, what is it that _you_ do to rest?" She shrugs, looking slightly embarrassed again.

"I haven't really had much time to in a while, I don't really remember." I raise an eyebrow, smelling her deceit.

"You and I are both well aware that that is not true." She winces slightly, keeping her gaze on the floor. "Try again." Her shoulders slump as she sighs.

"You'll laugh."

"This one does not laugh." She looks up at me, an incredulous look on her face, before she realises I am joking, more or less. She scoffs, rolling her eyes. "You have my word that I will not." She nibbles on her lower lip, deep in thought.

"Honestly?" I nod my head, waiting for her answer. Her cheeks burn a brighter shade of red. "Watch you cook and hang out with you." Her tone takes on the air of a sinful confession rather than a simple answer. I am unable to ignore the joy that blossoms in my chest at her admission and allow a small smile to grace my features as I tilt her chin up to meet her eyes.

"It would appear that we can help each other, then." Her eyebrows lower once again in confusion. "I will make you dinner at your apartment, we will find something enjoyable to watch, and both leave the better for it." I turn around to grab her coat and other belongings.

"Sesshomaru, you _really_ don't have to do that, I promise, I'm okay!"

"You're body betrays you, Kagome." She blushes and, seeing how she could misinterpret my sentence, I quickly elaborate. "I can still smell your distress. You are clearly overworked, underpaid, and extremely stressed. Now, I have already admitted to enjoying cooking, our time together, therefore it is of no disservice to myself to do either this evening, and you are left with no reason not to accept."

"What about Rin?" She challenges, clearly still believing she is putting me out.

"I will have Jaken prepare dinner, as he has while I have spent many late nights at the office, and put her to bed." I hold out her coat, smiling as she lets me help her into it, almost in a daze. "Any other excuses?" After a moment, she shakes her head. "Very well then. Is there anything, in particular, you would like this evening?" She shakes her head again as I hold open the door, locking it behind us. "Very well." I help her into the front seat of my car and place her bag in the back seat before getting myself settled. "Do you have food in the apartment?" Her cheeks flush again as I back out of my spot and pull out onto the road.

"We should probably make a stop at the grocery store," she admits, rubbing the back of her neck. I smirk and nod my head, turning in the direction of the nearest store.


	21. Chapter 19

When Kagome informed that she was running errands on my side of town, I offered my assistance as I had finished the days tasks ahead of schedule. She repeatedly explained that in no way did I need to, that she had it covered, and I assured it was no trouble at all and requested her exact location. Of all of the places I could have imagined her visiting in my district, I had not expected to find her in the back of a pop up Halloween store. She is so focused on the various costumes before her, she does not hear me approach and jumps when I clear my throat. She spins around, gasping, and manages to trip over her own feet. I stop her from falling, unable to stop the amusement from showing on my face.

"Would you stop sneaking up on me like that?" She asks, more exasperated than annoyed. "You're actually going to kill me one of these days, you know that?" I breathe out a laugh and nod towards the two costumes in her hands, one eyebrow raised. She shrugs, her cheeks slightly rosier than they had been previously. "I like to have a little fun with my clients around Halloween. I have this kind of freestyle class around now that you can only go to in costume. No teaching, just playing with what they already know, they don't even know the music I'll pick, but I try to encourage them to combine styles if they can." She glances back down to the costumes in her hands. "It's a bit more fun than just following someone else's directions for an hour or two."

"Hn." I could understand where that would apply. To be completely honest, I had not realised how close to the American holiday it had become, just a week's time away now.

"Are you and Rin doing anything to celebrate? I know it's mostly adult parties, but maybe the neighbourhood does something? Or her school?" I watch as she puts back the princess costume, reading over the remaining costume once again.

"Her class is holding a small party for themselves, from which she will surely return full of sugar." She giggles, making her way down the wall, eyeing her options, as I follow closely behind. "I have promised her a trip to Disney. They are planning a sort of _Not-So-Scary_Halloween party."

"Aww, that's so cute! I miss being a kid. That'll be so fun, is she dressing up?" I nod my head in response. "As…?" She trails off, clearly waiting for my answer, and I cannot help the smirk that tugs at my lips.

"A dancer." She drops her items and looks at me with wide eyes, only serving to widen my smirk.

"Really?" I nod once and pick up her things.

"A paso doble dancer, to be exact. Just like her new favourite person." She stares at me in shock for a few moments longer before shaking her head, the smell of salt water permeating the air slowly. "I do believe she will be more than a little irate at me spoiling her surprise." At her confused expression, I elaborate. "She would like to send you a photo in her costume." She nods her head, trying to subtly wipe her eyes.

"I would love that," she whispers with a smile. I give her a moment to recompose herself before changing the subject.

"What are your plans for the holiday?" I ask, genuinely curious. She shrugs beside me as she makes a face at at the various "naughty" costumes.

"I will be spending the evening on my couch watching cheesy Halloween movies and eating way too much candy," she admits with a small sigh.

"Would you not rather attend one of the human parties?" She shakes her head and wrinkles her nose.

"I'm not much of a partier to be honest."

"Hn." Rin had previously asked if Kagome could go to Disney with us, but I had declines assuming she had plans with her friends already in place. _Perhaps she would be interested in spending the evening with us_.

"I think I'll get this one." I glance down at the costume in her hands, one eyebrow raised. "I was a big _Sailor Moon _fan when I was a kid and I already have Sailor Mars' hair and a pair of heels that should match. Easy peasy." She grins up at me as she begins making her way to the checkout counter. "I don't suppose you'll be dressing up for the holiday?" She laughs when my brow does not lower itself to its normal position. "Didn't think so." I wait while she pays for her items and hold the door for her on the way out. "Whatcha doing for dinner? More Chef Sesshy specials or will you all be dining out this evening?" She asks as though a pompous English butler. I nearly chuckle at the sight.

"We will be dining out. Rin has requested pizza." It is her turn to raise her eyebrow at me in confusion.

"And you can't make pizza?" She asks incredulously. I fight back a smirk.

"I can assure you, I am more than capable of such a simple task. She has requested a specific pizza." She waits in silence for me to elaborate. "Slice." Her face lights up instantly.

"Oh my god, that place is so good! She's gonna love it, guaranteed, you can't go wrong there, everything is delicious," she raves excitedly. I glance down at her as we walk down the street towards my car.

"Would you like to come as well?" I ask, interrupting her mid sentence. She looks up at me in shock before shaking her head.

"I don't want to intrude, you see enough of me during the week, you must be sick of me by now," she laughs, nervously.

"Not in the slightest," I admit before I am able to stop myself. Before she can comment on my momentary slip, I move on. "Rin misses you as well, she would no doubt enjoy seeing you again." After only a moment's hesitation, she nods her head, her cheeks slightly rosier than they had been moments before. I help her into the car and we make it to the house in minutes to pick up Rin. "Would you like to get her?" She looks at me, surprised once more, before nodding her head and exiting the car. Inside, I hear excited squeals as Rin asks what Kagome is doing here, and even more when she realises the change in tonight's plans. Over dinner, Rin tells Kagome about her schooling and her new friend in class and Kagome tells her about her special costume class.

"Isn't Kagome-san going to a party on Halloween?" Kagome shakes her head, taking a sip of her drink.

"No, I'm just hanging out at home. I bet you and Sesshomaru will have a great time at Disney though!" Rin looks at me briefly, the look in her eyes more than a little irritated at my earlier refusal to invite Kagome to go with us.

"Have you ever been?" She asks innocently enough. When Kagome shakes her head, Rin claps her hands together, looking quite pleased with herself.

"You should come with us next week!" Kagome smiles as she tucks a piece of Rin's hair behind her ear before it gets into her pizza.

"That's so sweet of you to offer, but don't you want to spend some time with your dad? I know you two don't get to spend a lot of time together, especially since he started helping me out." Rin shakes her head.

"Sesshomaru-sama is much more fun with Kagome-san is around." Kagome nearly chokes on her pizza at the eight-year-old's comment and I give Rin a warning look. She does not look the least bit sorry. "Besides, it will be Rin's first time too, and I _really_ want Kagome-san to see Rin's costume!" I share a look with Kagome at Rin's use of the word _I_, a very rare occurrence. I had not been able to tell her that Rin had been using it more when Kagome is around for fear that she would only come around out of a feeling of obligation to help the girl move passed her problem. When she bites her lip, I shrug my shoulders and look away.

"If you would wish to join us, this one has no qualms about it. Should you desire to stick to your original plan, that is fine as well." _I will not pressure her into spending time with us_. After a few moments' hesitation, and much head nodding from Rin, Kagome smiles.

"Sounds like fun." Rin squeals in delight, throwing her arms around the older human as Kagome laughs at her enthusiasm. Certain that her attention is directed elsewhere, I allow a smirk to grace my lips at the idea of her spending a holiday with us, even if it _is _an American one. After dropping Kagome off at her house, Rin is only able to sit in silence for about two minutes.

"Sesshomaru-sama should pick out a costume," she informs me. I raise an eyebrow and glance at her through the rearview mirror.

"And why is that? Adults are not permitted to dress up at Disney," I remind her, feeling more than a little suspicious at her smile.

"But they are supposed to for Kagome-san's _special_ class." _That explains the smirk_, I realise.

"I was not invited."

"Neither were they," she reminds me, "they pay to go. It's fun."

"And how would you know that it is fun? You have not attended a dance class."

"Rin can tell by Sesshomaru-sama's face when he dances with Kagome-san." I feel my eyes widen marginally at her statement. "Sesshomaru-sama looks happy." I had not realised she paid that much attention on the few occasions she had come to our practices or we had danced in my home.

"Does Kagome-san look happy as well?" I ask, hating the hesitance in my tone. Rin grins wider in the back seat.

"_Very_." It is this conversation that leads me to her dance studio next Wednesday night. I zero in on her voice the moment I pull into the parking lot.

"Okay everybody, happy early Halloween! You all look fantastic!" Her cheery, encouraging voice draws a smile from me even with the day I'd had. "For the new people here, this is just a simple practicing sort of class. I'll play a few different songs and it's up to you all to put together some simple choreography with what you already know and, if possible, combine different styles." I get out of the car and straighten my jacket as I make my way to the door. "I won't be giving any instruction, maybe just a few tips if I notice something looks really off or you're struggling, but for the most part I just want everyone to have fun!"

"Where's _your_ partner tonight, Kagome?" An older man asks. Disliking his tone, I quicken my pace.

"I'm just watching tonight," she informs him. Though I can hear the smile in her voice, her discomfort is clear enough to read and I can only imagine the look he must be giving her. I am quick to let myself in, drawing her gaze. Her relief is immediate as she walks over, a confused smile on her face. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I nod my head towards her other students and nearly chuckle at her expression. "Are you serious?"

"Hn." I nod my head, watching as she bites her lip in an attempt to conceal her smile.

"Where's your costume?" Sighing, I pull a large badge out of my inner coat pocket.

"SSA Sesshomaru Taisho. At your service." She laughs as she takes the fake FBI badge from me, reading over the false credentials. When she looks back up at me, her amusement is plain on her face, this time successfully pulling a brief chuckle from me.

"I'll allow it, _this _time." She hands me back my badge and takes my hand, leading me to the front of the room. "It looks like I _will _be joining you after all," she tells the others, who are eyeing me suspiciously. "This is my friend, Sesshomaru. He's just started pretty recently too, but he's been working really hard to help me out with the competition in December." Though they are still unsure, the others resume looking at their partners. Kagome makes her way over to the stereo and smiles at everyone. "Ready?"


	22. I'm Sorry Again

Hey guys.

I'm really sorry but I won't be updating this week. I've been feeling really off for a little while and had finally thought that I was in the mood to write the cute fluffy chapter I'd had planned after last week's entry, but my anxiety decided to step in and disagree. Profusely. I'll try to get two chapters up for any story I miss this week, but July is kind of a crazy month in my house as we have birthdays on the 16th, 20th, 24th, and 29th so I really can't make any promises. We should resume our normal programming after those, I'm hoping, but while I had a pretty great day my night has just plummeted for unknown reasons and I am really truly very sorry. I do have a plan and a rough outline but it's nothing that I would feel proud of sharing. I hope you can understand and if this turns you off from my story, I am sorry to see you go but thank you for reading this far. I'll try to post as I can over the next couple weeks, but I spend my days with my family and so only have time to myself for writing or whatever else I want to do after they go to bed at night, so typically 2-3 hours assuming they go to sleep around 11. I hope to see you all either next week or sometime over the weekend, have a wonderful day, and stay healthy everyone!

M.


	23. Chapter 20

_Hi there! I just wanted to take a quick moment to thank everyone for their kind messages (reviews?) on my last post. I read each review that comes through, even the ones that require a translator, and it warms my heart each time someone says something positive about my story, but last week you were all so understanding of my situation and so kind, I truly don't deserve such wonderful readers. I appreciate more than you could possibly know, and so I just wanted to say a quick thank you for all of your support and interest in my little story. To be honest, I wasn't sure that it would do well but you've all blown me away with your continued interest, even when we all know some things could be done better. So, without further ado, this week's chapter! _

* * *

"_Hey, I heard you were a wild one_," Kagome smiles up at me, her cheeks flushing at the song she had chosen for her class.

"Sure you wanna do this?" Her quiet voice floats up to my ears and, with the smallest of smirks, I take her into my arms, startling a laugh out of her.

"_If I took you home, it'd be a home run._" Pressing her close, she wraps her leg around my knee as I dip her, sweeping her across the floor before pulling her even closer than previously. Her cheeks stain red instantly. "_Show me how you do. I wanna shut down the club with you_." I spin her out and quickly back in, grazing the back of my hand across her cheek. Her breath hitches momentarily before she releases a shaky sigh. "_Hey, I heard you like the wild ones, ooh!_" I smile before replicating some of the tango moves we had practiced just the week before, gliding her across the floor as the song picks up tempo. Unlike in practice, when she is so focused on choreography and perfecting each minute detail, I am able to witness another side of her that I had not been privy to before. It is undoubtable that she loves dancing, but as she allows me to lead, _truly_ lead, with her none the wiser of what move will come next, just feeling the music, reading my own body movements, she is having more fun than I had seen her have in all my years of knowing her, not that I had been particularly perceptive of her in school.

I watch in slight amazement as she drops, sensing my next move seconds before I throw her into the air, catching her just before she touches the ground, and throwing her around my back in a very _swinger_ move. Her smile doesn't leave her face the entire time. There was no hesitation, no doubt, she trusts that I will catch her and be ready when she reaches the ground again, even without her instructing me to do so. Our every step is in perfect synch with the other, each hand movement paralleled, as though our very thoughts were synchronised with each other's. For a moment, I find myself wondering where her body begins and mine ends as our limbs entangle themselves in a series of more complicated steps. Never before had I felt such a sense of completeness, as though a part of myself had finally been returned to its rightful place within me, something I had not been aware was missing until I looked into her eyes that very first night.

"_I am a wild one, break me in._" I wait, hand outstretched as she takes slow steps towards me. "_Saddle me up and let's begin._" Her hand rests gently in mine, letting me slowly spin her into me until her back rests against my chest, our arms around her middle. She glances over her shoulder and I find myself unwilling to look away from her gaze. "_I am a wild one tame me now, running with wolves, I'm on the prowl._" At the last second, I spin her out and pull her back in quickly, forcing her hands to rest on my chest just as the song ends. I stop myself just short of resting my hand on her cheek, remembering we are not alone as the other students suddenly erupt with applause. Kagome shakes her head slightly before smiling at them and stepping away from me.

"Keep dancing like that and the student will become the teacher," she praises, softly. I nod my head, ignoring the others in the room.

"One can only be as good as their teacher." She blushes at my response before the next song comes on, a heavier rock song in a waltz timing. "Ready for round two?" She smiles again, excitement coming off of her in waves as she takes my hand once more. Every step is a bit looser, less controlled without losing any of her elegance, as she is freed from the need to remember what step goes when or having to keep count of the beats to time her movements. I find that I rather enjoy her letting me take the reins from her in this area. Her choreography is certainly interesting, pleasing to the eye, but it is hard to feel as though I am fulfilling my job of leading when she is the one calling the shots at every turn. This feels… right. The rest of the class goes by in a blur and, when it ends, I find myself unwilling to leave.

"Oh, hey, what time are you guys planning on going to the park on Friday?" She asks, packing up her things after the last of her patrons leave.

"What time are you finished with work?" She chuckles, shaking her head.

"Uh uh, I have a full day scheduled, I'll meet you two there." I pick up her bag for her, ignoring the roll of her eyes as she leads the way out of the studio. "One of the buses down the street can take me to the shuttle." A groan manages to force its way from my lips before I am able to stop it. "Sesshomaru, I'm a big girl, the buses don't scare me," she reminds me, the teasing tone in her voice not unnoticed.

"They are unsafe." She shrugs, glancing at the stop down the road.

"Well, yeah, only a little. I've been taking them for years and I'm fine." When she turns around, I am already putting her bag in the backseat of my car. "Hey! I just said the bus was fine!"

"You already take it too much, I will take you home." She opens her mouth, ready to argue, as I open her door. "Rin is fine, Jaken has assured me she is already in bed." Seeing no other way to argue her way out of it, she slides into the passenger seat with only a slight humph in response. "I will be taking you home Friday evening as well," I promise as I buckle my own seat belt. Before she can attempt to change my mind, I raise my hand and put the car into reverse. "You insist on taking public transportation there, they do not run all night, the ones in your vicinity anyway. You will not be walking late at night." Sensing no room for argument, she nods her head quietly. I am almost concerned I have overstepped our boundaries until I see the smallest of smiles on her lips from the corner of my eye.

"If you're sure." I nod my head in response. The rest of the ride is spent in comfortable silence until I pull up in front of her complex. She waits for me to open her door, as she has long since become accustomed to the action, and lets me carry her bag to her front door without fuss. _She can be taught it would seem_, I almost smirk at the thought. "Thank you for the ride, Sesshomaru."

"It was my pleasure," I assure her, hesitantly passing her bag back to her. She smiles up at me before wordlessly wrapping her arms around my neck, resting her head on my chest. I pull her a bit closer, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "Be sure to lock your door." She chuckles, pulling away, and nods her head.

"Yes _sir_," she teases, opening the door. "See you tomorrow, Sesshy." I groan internally at the nickname, but something in my face must have given me away because she laughs almost immediately after.

"Until then." I wait on her doorstep until I hear the click of her lock before walking back to my car.


	24. Chapter 21

As promised, Rin is practically vibrating when I pick her up from school from excess sugar intake. By the time we arrive at the park, I can only hope the extra walking will be enough to tire out the already energetic girl. Upon entry, I receive several sympathetic looks from workers passing out more candy to children as they enter. Two and a half hours later, I take my phone from my pocket to find a new message from Kagome, stating that she has made it safely inside the park and inquiring as to our location. Rin tugs at my hand, not so subtly trying to read the message, and I show her. A smile spreads across her face quickly and she tells me to tell Kagome to meet us at the Western River Railroad. After sending the message, we backtrack from Westernland to the agreed-upon location and find Kagome already waiting off to the side. Looking up in excitement, I release Rin, allowing her to run to the older human, surprising her with a hug. Kagome quickly grabs her, grinning widely as Rin spins in front of her to show off her costume, a dramatic red dress with ruffles and a long skirt that twirls around her ankles when she spins.

"See? Rin even has a flower in her hair just like Kagome said!" Kagome beams down at her, the scent of saltwater hanging around her as her eyes shine with happy tears.

"You look _beautiful_, Rin, I've never seen a prettier dancer." Rin bounces excitedly, looking back and forth between the two of us. "Hey, Sesshomaru!" Kagome quickly wraps her arms around my neck in a quick hug, tip toeing more than usual to reach out of her dancing heels. "So, what's next?" She asks Rin. I watch as my daughter takes her hand and leads her away, not once glancing back to ensure I am following. I chuckle at the sight of the two girls practically running to get in line for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, following behind at a more leisurely pace even as I keep them in my sight. At each ride, Rin receives more candy, much to my own displeasure and Kagome's amusement.

"She'll crash later," she assures me. I am not so sure. In previous years she had not been able to consume so much before she began to feel sick. This year seems to be a different story entirely.

"Rin wants to go on that one!" The girl in question yells, pointing at the tea cup ride. Kagome shrugs, following her in line while I wait for them at the exit, not particularly interested in the ride. I watch as they both get into a pink and green cup, Kagome letting Rin control the cup itself as they rotate around the large pot in the center. When the ride stops, I notice Kagome looking a bit paler than usual, her smile forced rather than easy-going as she follows Rin's excited footsteps out of the ride. I fight back a smirk as her eyes widen in mild horror when Rin asks to go again and take her place instead after showing her to a table nearby where she can wait for us. She seems all too grateful to accept. When we return, her head is laying on the table, arms folded in front of her. She jumps at Rin's excited squeal and scrambles to stand up when she takes off in the other direction. I offer her my arm, which she gratefully takes and rests her head on as we walk a few paces behind the sugar-crazed eight-year-old.

"How is it that you can handle repetitive turns and spins in dancing, but become ill from a ride?" I ask, curiosity and amusement lacing my tone. She groans in response as she shakes her head.

"I have no clue, but I am _never_ going on that death trap again." I chuckle and reach over to lightly rub her head. She leans into my touch slightly before attempting to stand fully upright again. Though her steps are still wobbly, her feet crossing in front of each other every so often, she is able to hold herself up. "Thank god," she whispers upon finding Rin waiting at the entrance of the Snow White ride. Rin gives me a cheeky grin before taking slow steps into the line, hands folded behind her back. A few rides later, as the skies grow darker, I notice her shivering, pulling the sleeves of her sweater down to cover her fingers.

"You are cold." She jumps a little before her cheeks flush a light rosy pink.

"I'll be fine." Raising an eyebrow in disagreement, I take off my jacket. "Sesshomaru, really, I'm fine! You need it."

"It takes a great deal more than this to make _this one_ cold." She bites her lip as she averts her gaze.

"Rin might need it later, really, I'm okay." The girl in question is busy playing with the books on the shelf by the line, trying to push them all in at once with a few other children.

"Rin has a jacket should she require one," I assure her. "I insist." A breeze blows through the line, sending a particularly large shiver down her spine and her teeth start to chatter ever so slightly. Looking a bit embarrassed, she nods her head, allowing me to help her into the much too large brown leather. I smirk, more than pleased to see her wearing something of mine, wrapped in my scent, and chuckle at her suddenly missing hands, the hem grazing her mid-thigh.

"This thing is huge," she whispers in amazement, stretching out her fingers under the material. "I didn't realise you were so much bigger than me. I mean, I knew you were bigger, you're a lot taller, but I didn't know it was _this _big a difference." She glances up from under her lashes, pushing some hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure." We follow Rin into the ride, sitting on either side of her in case the Haunted Mansion becomes too much for her. I smirk as both Kagome and Rin giggle in delight when the ghosts projected in the mirror appear to sit on our cart, or between the two girls. At the end of the night, we watch the fireworks in Tomorrowland until just after midnight. Rin has to cover her ears from the noise but is not discouraged from sitting on my shoulders to attain a better view. She and Kagome sing along to most of the songs played during the display, dancing down the world bazaar as we make our way to the exit, one of them making sure I am still following. In the car, while we wait in traffic, Rin makes a show of counting her candy, offering several pieces to Kagome who insists that Rin earned it and should keep it. We don't make it out of the parking lot before Rin is leaning against the car door, passed out.

"Told you she'd crash," Kagome whispers, only sounding slightly smug. "I'm willing to bet she'll sleep in tomorrow." I hum in agreement, finally making my way off Disney property and onto a main street. "Thanks again for taking me home, you didn't have to."

"I have already told you, it is unsafe," I remind her. She laughs, softly, waving off my concerns.

"And _I_ told _you_ that I have been taking public transport for years and have yet to have any sort of incident. But I appreciate the concern. Are you sure you're not too tired?" I nearly scoff at her question.

"This one does not require sleep the same way humans do," I inform her.

"But you go to bed at night…" she trails off, waiting for an explanation.

"It is more a force of habit learned to better fit in amongst humans." She nods her head, looking out the window.

"Interesting," she whispers. "So, what do you do if you don't sleep?" She asks after a few moments.

"Just because I do not require it does not mean that I am incapable." I see her looking at me from the corner of my eye, interest shining through her eyes. "Like humans, I too have nights on which I have difficulty sleeping. When that occurs, I either read or work." She chuckles a bit, leaning against the door.

"I should have guessed. You ever think you might be a workaholic?" I roll my eyes, turning into her side of town. "All you do is work or hang out with Rin, which is great, you're an amazing father, but that has to get lonely from time to time, don't you ever date?"

"I told you, this one has not found anyone worthy. Not until recently anyway."

"You never talk about her," she counters, clearly questioning the authenticity of my statement.

"I am unaware as to whether she reciprocates my sentiments."

"You mean you haven't _told_ her?" She questions, incredulously. I shake my head, turning onto her street as she sighs, shaking her head. "She must be something special for you to hold onto without any sort of confirmation." A smirk tugs at my lips. _It would appear she is unaware, indeed. _

"She is," I admit, giving no further information that would allude to her inclusion. Before she can ask any more questions, I park outside of her apartment. I reach for the door handle when she rests her hand over mine, stopping me.

"It's fine, stay in the car with Rin. I don't want the doors to wake her up." She smiles gently and, reluctantly, I nod in agreement. She starts to remove my jacket and I reach over, pulling it right back up. "It's a short walk, I'll be fine until I get inside," she assures me.

"Humans are fragile creatures. We would not want to risk you becoming ill so soon before the competition." She does not need to know that I rather enjoy the idea of her having something of mine on hand for her use. After a moment's hesitation, she sighs.

"Fine, but I'll give it back this week. Promise."

"This one is not concerned." She breathes out a laugh as she rolls her eyes.

"_This one_ needs to chill out," she teases, pulling a small smile from me. "Thanks again. Let me know you make it home alright, crazy people come out at night." I nod my head in response, more than slightly amused, and watch as she carefully gets out of the car, shutting the door as quietly as possible while ensuring that it does, indeed, close all the way. After she unlocks the door, she turns around to wave goodbye before letting herself in. Once again, I wait until I hear the lock click and am sure that she is safely inside before pulling away. The drive home is short and Rin sleeps the entire way. After she is settled in bed, costume put away and pajamas on, I text Kagome to inform her we made it home safely and all is well.

_Good, wouldn't want anything happening to my partner so close to the competition ;P _

I smirk at her reply, shaking my head slightly.

_I wouldn't dream of it._


	25. Chapter 22

My nose twitches in irritation at a particularly strong smell down the hallway, coming closer. I send a silent prayer to the gods that it is not an unscheduled appointment and just someone passing by. As the smell draws closer, I feel my eyes narrow in irritation, _This is exactly why I ensured there was a company policy regarding perfumes and such_. My prayers are unanswered, however, as the door to my office opens and the nearly overwhelming scent of rose takes over my office. I look up from my paperwork, glare already in place, and sneer at the woman standing in the open doorway.

"Kagura." She smirks, closing the door behind her. "Come to enact more of Naraku's dirty work?" Her lips twitch at her employer's name, a glint of hatred flashing across her red eyes before she regains her composure.

"I'm here off-hours, actually," she admits, taking slow steps towards my desk. I raise an eyebrow, unsure of what her angle is. "I gotta say, I was impressed when I'd heard what you'd done." She leans against the corner of the desk, closest to me. Closer, her perfume succeeds in overwhelming my senses and it's everything I can do not to visibly wrinkle my nose in disgust. "No one's ever done that before." Her hand glides across the tabletop, grazing my own before I remove my hands, folding them in my lap.

"What is it that you require, wind witch?" I watch as her eyes widen at my assessment. "Do not be so surprised, this one can usually smell it on you." My jaw clenches as the scent burns the inside of my nose, causing physical pain. "Make your request quickly and remove yourself from my office." Her smirk returns as she sits on the edge of the desk, her skirt rising up her leg indecently.

"Very well then," she purrs, holding my gaze as she draws her hand slowly up to the buttons on her shirt. "As you wish, my lord." Before I am able to say anything to stop her actions, the top three buttons of her shirt are already undone, revealing something very lacy underneath. At that very moment, the door to my office opens, making her jump and turn around to face whoever had decided to let themselves in. I groan inwardly, already knowing how bad this looks and not looking forward to explaining it away, only to have it become office gossip tomorrow, but, when I manage to drag my gaze upward, I am not met with the surprised face of an employee. Standing in my doorway is a positively mortified Kagome, eyes wide, mouth agape, hand still on the door handle, holding my jacket from Friday. Realisation dawns as I glare at Kagura, who has made no move to cover herself.

"O-oh, my god, I, I-I am _so_ sorry," Kagome stammers, recovering from her shock as she casts her gaze to the floor. "Jaken said you were still at work so I just thought I'd, I didn't think you'd be, or that you'd have, I am so sorry!" She moves to cover her eyes, remembering my jacket on her arm. "I just wanted to give this back," she explains, draping it over the chair opposite mine, when she turns embarrassed eyes on Kagura. "Not that anything happened! This doesn't mean anything, he was just, we were at Disney and I was _cold_, and -"

"Kagome," I interrupt, trying to break her train of thought from where I can only imagine it's going, but she's already backing out of the room.

"_So _sorry for interrupting, just, um, carry on!" She yells, slamming the door behind her. I hear her quick footsteps hurrying towards the elevator and narrow my eyes at Kagura. When she turns to face me, her smirk quickly falls as fear enters her eyes at the intensity of my glare as my vision tinges red.

"So. That was your plan, was it?" I ask, rising to my full height. I hear her swallow as she finally pulls her shirt together.

"Well, it wasn't _my_ plan, but…" she trails off, but I do not need her to finish her sentence to know what she was going to say.

"He believes this will force Kagome to do poorly or withdraw from the competition." She nods, silently. "Get out." She scrambles off of the desk, gathering her things and hurrying towards the door. "And tell your employer that Ms. Higurashi is much more determined than to let a minor misunderstanding get in her way. The next time he wishes to play mind games, send him to me _directly_." With a shaky nod, she too exits my office. With a heavy sigh, I pull out my phone and try to call Kagome, only to be sent to voicemail. Shaking my head, and knowing I will not be getting anything else done, I pack up my things and begin the drive home, resolved to explain everything tomorrow at practice.

When I arrive the next evening, coffee in hand, she is understandably nervous. I can hear her pacing even before I reach the door to her studio, mumbling under her breath. Suppressing a sigh, I open the door to find her back to me. She doesn't turn around as she calls out a greeting from her laptop at the front of the room. I set her caramel concoction down on the floor beside her before leaning against the mirror next to her. She glances at the cup but makes no move to grab it, instead seeming fixated on her camera's tripod. After several seconds of uncharacteristic silence on her part, I shake my head.

"Go on." She jumps at the sudden sound in the silence but does not look up at me. "Whatever it is you have been debating whether or not to say, I for one would like to move passed this as soon as possible." I notice her bite her lip before standing up, eyes on the floor.

"I am really sorry about barging in on you and Kagura yesterday, I had no idea she would be there and I just wanted to return your jacket since I didn't know if you would need it and maybe see if you wanted to get dinner but then I saw you with her and remembered what you said and, while I don't really get it, she _is_ extremely beautiful and has an eye for business and I can totally see why you would go for someone like that, and while I haven't seen her personality outside of our business arrangement, I'm sure she's a _lovely _woman if she was able to earn your respect enough for you to deem her worthy to date -"

"Kagome," I interrupt when she pauses for a breath.

"And I'm _really _happy for you two, and that you were able to tell her how you feel despite your uncertainty, that's really brave of you, not that I didn't think you were brave before! Of course you are, extremely, it just takes a lot to put yourself _out_ there like that -"

"Kagome," I try again, a little more forcefully, to no avail.

"_Clearly_ it worked out though, I mean, she showed up to your office like _that_, not that there's anything wrong with that! Some people think it's really daring and adds to the, um, _act_, so she's a lot less proper than I thought she would be, which, kudos to her, I don't think I could _ever_ -"

"_Kagome_." This time, she silences at the sternness in my tone, jumping slightly as her wide eyes rise to my own of their own accord before she averts her gaze once more. "This one has _no_ interest in that woman." Her head whips up to meet my eyes, her confusion evident in her expression.

"Wait, what?" I breathe out a chuckle, taking a sip from my tea. "Then… what was she doing there? In her…" I raise an eyebrow in question, smirking when she gestures to her own chest, her cheeks nearly set ablaze in her discomfort.

"It would appear that she was sent as a ploy to discourage you from entering the contest, or to at the very least throw you off your game." Her jaw drops and her brows lower at the same time as her expression twists into one of intense anger.

"That _snake_," she hisses, glaring out the door as though the demon in question were waiting outside. "I can't _believe _he would stoop so low as to try to sabotage me! I mean, I know he's messed up and is a stickler for rent and has a history of foreign people from his properties, regardless of their leases, but to do _this_!" She groans in frustration, picking up her drink, and quickly draining it of half its contents, glaring all the while. After several minutes, and one grande drink later, she glances up at me from under her lashes, an almost sheepish expression on her face. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." I smirk, shrugging one shoulder.

"This one is aware of how compromising the situation appeared." She smiles a little at my admission, tucking a piece of hair that had fallen from her bun behind her ear. "However, I do wish that you believed I have higher standards than a woman like Kagura could aspire to." She laughs, the last of the tension leaving her body.

"Well, can you blame me? You haven't told me anything about this mystery woman," she counters, a light blush tinging her cheeks again. "I don't even know what you would consider _worthy_ of your time." The air in the room regaining its normality between us, she returns to setting up her camera. I debate telling her then and there exactly who it is that had managed to capture my affections, but, upon considering the events that had led to this situation, decide against it. _It would not hurt to begin planting the seeds I suppose_.

"She is good with children," I begin, noticing her turn slightly towards me in interest, though not looking directly at me. "Possesses a kind heart, a good soul. She is far more intelligent than she realises." I glance down to find a smile taking hold of her lips and feel the corners of my own twitching upwards. "She is the first person to offer her assistance in any situation in which she feels she would be able. Selfless to a fault." She giggles a little at this, only serving to force a smile from me, just a little one. "She lights up a room when she enters it. She has managed to change my thoughts and opinions on a number of subjects without ever intending to, though I cannot bring myself to mind. She is someone I never believed myself to be compatible with, and yet, I cannot bring myself to imagine a life without her in it." Taking another sip of tea, I glance down to find her staring up at me with wide eyes. Noticing she has been caught, she quickly shakes her head and offers a wide smile.

"She sounds perfect. I'm really happy you found her," she admits, genuinely, though with the slightest tinge of sadness to her tone. _She truly has no clue_, I realise. "Think she'd be interested in coming to the competition? Could be a good place to tell her. Then you could invite her to InuYasha's wedding." I smirk again, nodding my head once.

"I do believe she is already planning on being in attendance." Finally setting up her camera, Kagome hops up from the floor, wobbling slightly from standing too fast. I reach out, gripping her elbows to steady her, and she smiles gratefully.

"Well then, you better tell her then, someone that good can't stay on the market too long I'd imagine." She winks up at me before taking several steps back, clapping her hands together a little too loudly. "Okay! So, samba."

* * *

_Hello everyone! I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, it's still a little hectic around the house and I'm having some trouble getting my rhythm back after everything. We are fast approaching the end of the story and I wanted to get your honest opinions on how the last chapters are written. Do you like the dance scenes as they're written? If so, or not, would you prefer I do that or something similar for the dances in their competition &/or the wedding? Or would you rather I only do one or two important ones, like maybe the first and last, and focus more on their results or crowd reactions? What would be more interesting for you to read? Personally, I would be happy with either or, I'm completely prepared to do both and have found a few videos where I can for those that like to visually see what I'm attempting to describe as someone who only has very basic ballroom training? If you wouldn't mind either leaving a review or direct messaging me if you're more comfortable with that just letting me know what your preferences are as far as that goes, I would greatly appreciate it as I want everyone to enjoy this as much as they can from start to finish. I hope you have all had a wonderful week (2 weeks?) and are staying happy and healthy, and I look forward to seeing you all next week! _


	26. Chapter 23

Hi everybody! I have not forgotten you or this story, I am so sorry for the lateness of this post, but I had to finish painting my room, the base coat anyway, then I had to pack up to move back into my apartment, school started back on the 24th and they are _definitely_ not easing us into the semester, and it's just been absolute insanity the last 2-3 weeks. I don't know what my upload schedule's going to look like from here on out as I'm taking three literature classes and two that require most if not all of the work to be done exclusively in French, but I'm going to do my best to do better because I love this story and I love that so many of you love this story, or at least really like it if you're still here, but please try to stay patient with me like you have this whole time. I appreciate all of you more than you know and cannot thank you enough for your support throughout this little story of mine. Anyway, I hope you like it!

* * *

The week before the contest, rehearsals for InuYasha's wedding have ended as it is the following weekend, so Kagome and I have begun using that extra hour to continue polishing our routines. When I arrive for our now two-hour session, I find my gaze drawn, of their own accord, to the rather large amount of leg displayed through a slit in Kagome's skirt as she kneels in front of her computer. My breath catches, momentarily, and I clear my throat. She startles slightly at the sudden noise and I only just manage to tear my gaze away before she fixes me with a smile.

"Hey! You made it, I was kind of worried, I heard there was a bad wreck not too far from your office and didn't know if you'd be able to get around it. You _are_ okay, right?" She asks, concern lacing her voice. I nod once, letting myself fully into the studio.

"Indeed, this one was not involved." She smiles again, no small amount of relief in her expression.

"Good. You know the drill by now, we're just going to run through the routines and clean them up as much as possible. All things considered, I think we're in pretty good shape, but the judges are going to be looking for every minor flaw and I really can't afford to give them one. Not that I think you'll mess up or anything! I mean, fingers crossed we don't, but I don't think we can really be over-rehearsed for this sort of thing do you?" She stands up, leaning on one leg, and thus allowing me a full view of the length of her leg through the hip-high slit in the right side of her skirt. My chest tightens, physically suppressing the growl aching to rumble throughout my being. She catches my glance and, almost immediately, her cheeks flush a rosy shade of pink.

"I wanted to make sure we practiced in all of the skirts I'll be wearing for the competition. The different cuts and materials can feel different for both partners and I just want to make sure that we're really secure in everything." Thinking back on previous practices, I realise she has worn a variety of short and floor-length skirts and they had, indeed, made slight differences in how much space was kept between us or how much time spent between turns. "I know it's kind of… _revealing_, but it's just for our tango, paso, and rumba." _If you are unable to control yourself over this then you are undeserving of her at all,_ I inform my inner beast, only nodding my head once he settles back into the recesses of my mind.

"This one understands. What will we be beginning with this evening?" She smiles a bit, turning her back to me once more. I take a deep breath, trying not to focus on her sweet scent pervading the air, gathering my composure. _Self-control or not_, I groan internally, _this is going to be a long two hours. _

"I figured we'd run through the routines in the order we'll be performing them next weekend. That work?" I drape my jacket over the back of one of the chairs near the door and walk to the center of the room, waiting for her to finish setting up.

"You are the professional, I will trust your judgement." Pride coats her scent, the hint of a smile playing on her lips in her reflection. We take our starting positions for the waltz and quickly begin running through each routine. With every turn, each sweep of her leg, her skirts wrap around my own legs, enveloping us together in the fabric. I am all too aware of the lack of fabric separating us as she wraps her leg around my hips for support when I dip her in our latin based dances as it falls away altogether, exposing the full expanse of her perfectly toned limb. I am loathed to admit that it takes every ounce of concentration in my possession not to pull her in closer than choreographed or let my hands roam of their own accord. She appears to be ignorant of my internal struggle, much to my silent gratitude, as her expressions remain the same as they have been in our previous rehearsals. When she draws her foot up the inside of my leg, an involuntary shiver runs up my spine as I grip her hand and spin her out, just a touch harder than necessary. Though I am sure she notices, she does not say anything about it. By the end of our session, the flush of her skin combined with her laboured breathing is nearly enough to force my hand. I am simultaneously grateful and extremely disappointed when she pulls away.

"That was great! You really nailed the passion this week, I could feel it in every move we made! I'm sure it looks even better on the recording," she exclaims, excitedly, as she bounds over to the small recording device she had set up a few weeks prior. She is careful to cover her legs with her skirt as she sits down and I find it slightly easier to focus again, well enough to sit next to her, watching as she rewinds the footage. She is oddly quiet as we watch, whereas normally she comments throughout on areas she feels require improvement. I glance at her from the corner of my eye during our paso doble and find her cheeks tinged a darker pink than they had been previously. _Perhaps she is not so unaffected as she seemed_, my inner beast growls low from the back of my mind. I quiet him and resume watching, waiting for her notes. However, we reach the end of the recording and she still has not uttered a single word. Growing concerned, I tilt my head, watching her.

"Kagome?" She remains staring at the screen, but, ever so slowly, a smile finds its way to her lips and she finally turns to face me, hope gleaming from her cerulean gaze.

"If we manage to it just like that," she whispers, voice taut as her eyes well up with tears. "We just might get perfect scores across the board." I only just manage to catch her as she throws her arms around my neck, bracing us with one hand while the other snakes around her waist. My eyes close as I breathe in the scent of her perfume intermingling with her natural scent in a heady aroma. "Thank you, thank you so so much," she whispers against my neck. I feel her tears slide down her cheek and into the collar of my shirt and pull her closer. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Sesshomaru." My eyes fly open at her admission, thrilled at the idea of her needing me. At being able to be there for her and assist her, and her letting me.

"I can assure you, the pleasure has been mine," I promise her. She pulls back with a slightly embarrassed giggle, though does not remove herself from my lap, and so I keep my arm around her waist should she lose her balance.

"I must look like a mess," she laughs, roughly wiping away her tears. I take her wrist in my hand before gently running my thumb underneath her eye. She blushes instantly, a colour that only darkens when I wipe the other with my knuckle.

"Not in the slightest," I assure her. "Beautiful." The word slips out on a breath. She stares at me in shock for a moment, seemingly unable to comprehend what she had inevitably heard, before shaking her head and scrambling to stand up.

"Save some of the romance for your mystery girl, Romeo," she attempts to tease, but it is evident in her quickly increasing heart rate and the quiver in her voice that she is reminding herself as well of this supposed other woman. "I, um, I think we're good for the night. I'm sure Rin wouldn't mind having you home earlier than usual, we can just pick back up next week, sound good?" Leaving no room for argument, she begins packing away her things.

"I do hope that I have not made you uncomfortable," I inquire, standing up. She quickly turns to face me, but does not meet my eyes.

"What? Psh, _no_, of course not! I just remembered I have some stuff to get done and we're honestly ready to go and I don't see the point in staying later if there's nothing to fix, ya know? You and me, we're good, totally awesome! Why wouldn't we be? I'm sure you say stuff like that to girls all the time," she rambles, quickly looking panicked as she runs her hands through her quickly falling bun. "Not that I'm saying you're a flirt or anything! I just meant, I mean, you're charismatic when you want to be and very straight forward and I'm sure things like that are normal to you, which is totally fine, great even!" She resumes packing her things, shoving her belongings into her bag rather quickly in an attempt to escape the situation faster. "But totally not why I'm calling it a night, like I said, I still have a lot to get done before the contest and some other stuff that needs looking into and doing and it's nothing at all to do with you, I swear!" Seeing no way to ease the situation, I sigh.

"At least allow me to assist you in carrying your things," I offer, holding the door for the frazzled young woman.

"No need! I got it! And the bus is coming in… three minutes so perfect timing! I'll see you next week!" She takes off in the direction of the bus stop, not even waiting for a reply. Shortly after she disappears around the corner, my phone buzzes in my pocket. The screen reveals a text message from the hanyou.

_Restaurant down from Kagome's studio. 15 minutes. We need to talk. _

I sigh again as I get into my car. _Now what_, I cannot help but wonder as I pull out of my space.


	27. Chapter 24

"Sit down and shut up," my younger brother barks from a table near the back before I have the chance to inquire as to the reason for this rather last minute meeting. When it becomes evident he is not going to rephrase his request, I sigh and take the seat across from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I feel an eyebrow raise at his inquiry.

"You requested my presence, I acquiesced." He scoffs, taking a drink of his sake.

"No, dip shit, the hell are you doing with _Kagome_?"

"I thought that was fairly obvious. I am assisting her in her competition." He rolls his eyes, glaring at me all the while. A waitress arrives to inquire about any appetisers or drinks. I request a water, but decline food as I feel this meeting will not go passed our discussion. The moment she leaves, InuYasha crosses his arms over his chest.

"Right, and that requires you hanging out at her apartment and going out to dinner and getting her to stay at your place." I shrug my shoulders, keeping my gaze levelled on him.

"I was merely helping a friend in need. She has been going through a bit of a rough time. Are you saying that you would not have done the same?" He grunts and his jaw squares as he clenches his teeth.

"_Course_ I woulda," he relents. He leans into the back of his chair, though the muscles in his shoulders and neck are far too tense to be truly relaxes. "So, you _are _interested in someone else then," he fishes, not even bothering to hide his true intent. _So, this meeting has been called due to a noble concern for his friend_. "Kagome's just a friend."

"I fail to see where that is your concern." His eyes flash red for the briefest moment before he grips the corners of the table, leaning across it with his teeth bared.

"It _became_ my concern when one of my _best friends_ got involved!" His outburst draws the attention of several other patrons who, upon seeing it came from two demons, quickly reverted their attention to their own meals. "If you're dicking around and trying to play her, you can bet your ass we're gonna have a problem!" The corner of my lips moves to twitch upwards, but I am able to stop it before the hanyou notices.

"What makes you think she would accept my advances, were I to make them?" He scoffs again, rolling his eyes as he sits back in his chair.

"Please, I've been on the other side of those looks she's been giving you long enough to recognise 'em. And _you_ know it too." His eyes soften, taking on a far off gaze. "She mighta grown up a bit since then, but she's still the same Kagome." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair before meeting my own gaze. "I don't know what the hell she sees in you, but there's something there. Has been since we showed up for that first lesson." I watch as he narrows his eyes, taking another sip of his drink before pointing his finger at me. "And don't think I haven't noticed you actin' weird around her too. You don't give much away, but the little things. You've never been one to just _help _anybody, no matter how bad they need it. And you're gentler around her. God knows watching you two dance is enough to see _something's_ goin' on there." His upper lip curls back over his teeth as a low growl escapes. "So you can _imagine _our surprise when Kagome tells us you're seein' somebody else." _Ahh, _I realise, _this is his true concern. _"I ain't gonna sit here and let you two time one of the only people to be decent to me. I don't care how much better than me you think you are, if you're planning on hurting her, I _will _tear you limb from limb and scatter 'em so far even Myoga won't be able to find 'em." I smirk at his threat, knowing full well he intends to carry it out. "So, which is it?"

"This one - "

"Uh uh, none of that high and mighty crap," he interrupts. "Like we're _equals_." Slightly amused at seeing my younger brother so serious, and more than a little pleased at the lengths he is going to for his friend, I ignore his interruption and general lack of respect, and merely nod my head.

"I can assure you, the last thing I wish to do is harm Kagome in any way." His surprise is more than evident on his face, nearly comical in its appearance. "When I told her I had met someone recently worthy of my interest, she assumed I meant another woman. I simply did not correct her." The hanyou's eyebrows lower as confusion takes over his features.

"Why the hell not?" He asks, rather loudly.

"I was unsure of whether she reciprocated my feelings and, rather than risk making things awkward for the duration of our extra training, I decided it would be best to wait until after her competition was over to inform her of her inaccurate assumption so as not to add any undue stress."

"Huh," he states, leaning back in his chair. "That's actually really decent of you." I nod my head, drinking some of my water. "So all that stuff you said you liked about this other woman, that was you talking about her?" _Does she truly tell her friends everything?_ I wonder as I nod my head in response. "Damn. You've got it pretty bad then," he realises with a smirk. My lip twitches at his clear teasing, unaccustomed to allowing him to get away with such behaviour. "Can't say I blame ya. If anyone was gonna be able to get through to you it would be her. She's really something else."

"Indeed, she is."

"So," he begins, a concerningly mischievous look in his eyes. "You gonna tell her right after the show or give it a few days?" My eyes narrow in warning, forcing laughter from the hanyou across from me, another act I ordinarily would not allow to go unpunished. "Alright, alright, don't tell me. But don't _forget_ either." _As if I could_. He stands up, hands in his pockets, clearly ready to leave. Releasing a sigh, I leave a few bills on the table for the waitress and lead the way back outside. We both walk in silence to our respective cars, just a few spaces away from each other. "Hey!" I glance up over the roofs of the cars between us to meet his stern eyes. "You better be good to her, or I'll make could on my promise." I nod my head, unlocking my car.

"I fully intend to."

* * *

_Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? I'm really sorry, like I said before school's started back and it's just absolute insanity on my end. Being an English lit major is hard enough without adding on French lit courses to the mix and trying to keep up with my Russian practice _and_ getting ready for an aerial showcase next month. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little chapter and I'll do my best to get the next one up sooner than it took this one. Have a great day! _


	28. Chapter 25

I glance at my watch again as the minutes tick by, concern growing with each passing second. Kagome had insisted on meeting at the convention center rather than coming together, something about errands beforehand. However, I can see now I should have made more of an effort in persuading her otherwise. The hanyou and his friends arrive, puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asks, looking around for the miko.

"She assures me she is on her way," I inform the group. Several expressions turn from confusion to exasperation, while InuYasha seems barely capable of containing his amusement.

"I've heard _that_ before. We might as well pack it - "

"I'm here!" A car door slams and the rustling of fabric draws everyone's attention to the woman in question, clearly struggling under the two garment bags in her arms. "The woman dying my skirts was running late and I couldn't _not_ have them," she explains, taking a moment to hug everyone in turn. "I can't believe you're all here!"

"Of course we are, we wouldn't miss this for the world!" Sango smiles at her longtime friend, only to be pushed aside by a much shorter fox demon.

"I'm here too!" Kagome's face lights up as she throws her bags into my waiting arms to hug the small kitsune.

"Shippou, I'm so happy to see you! I thought you said you didn't have a way here?"

"I made InuYasha drive me," he explains, rather smugly. The hanyou in question glares at the redheaded teen.

"Yeah, little runt got food all over my back seat."

"I _said_ I'd clean it up!"

"If he said he'd clean it up, he'll do it, don't make such a fuss, InuYasha," Kagome chastises, placing her arm around the fox's shoulders. "Come on, we gotta go check in!" Just inside the door, she turns around quickly, clearly having just remembered she was no longer in possession of her skirts. I shake my head when she tries to retrieve them. At her puzzled expression, I place my hand on the small of her back and guide her towards the table in the center of the room.

"You will require both hands to sign forms, will you not?" She shrugs, but does not pull away.

"Well, yeah, but I'll manage, I always do." Suppressing an eye roll, I breathe out a sigh.

"This one will hold your items until you require them." She purses her lips, seemingly debating whether to push the matter, before delicately shaking her head.

"Thanks." She smiles up at me before returning her attention to her friends. I catch InuYasha's gaze over everyone's heads and glare at the all too knowing look on his face. A shiver runs down his spine as he quickly looks away, a smirk pulling at my lips. Kagome handles the paperwork and attains our numbers while the others are directed towards their seats. Final hugs and well wishes are exchanged before Kagome and I are left to ourselves. She leads me towards the opposite end of the room where the dressing rooms are. "I told you you could have brought the suit to wear, it can't be that comfortable." Her concern is evident in her tone as she reaches for her garment bags again. I relinquish them, making sure he has them before fully letting go.

"This one is used to it." She rolls her eyes as she directs me to a waiting area across from the dressing rooms where several other dancers wait for their partners to finish getting ready. She promises to be out in ten minutes before she disappears behind another door. A quick glance at my phone reveals we have twenty before we are to relocate backstage to await our turn for the first dance. _Surely she does not require so little time to prepare_, I wonder, noting several of the other men appear to have been waiting for quite some time already. A few couples sit around a large television at the other end of the room, watching the current dancers and making their own judgements. I text Jaken to check on Rin, unable to to place my phone back in my pocket before it alerts me of a new message, assuring me that all is well, her homework is done, and she passes on her best wishes. At ten minutes exactly, Kagome walks out and I am forced to remind myself how to breath.

Her torso and arms are covered in sheer white lace, scalloped along the neck accentuating her… assets. Sage coloured skirts flow with each step she takes, a small bow tied at her hip. Half of her hair is tied back in its natural raven waves and she is not half as made up as the other women in the room. A shimmery eyeshadow in a natural shades catches the light, emphasising her deep blue gaze perfectly. The slightest bit of glitter dances across her cheekbones and the tip of her nose and I catch myself staring at her berry stained lips a moment longer than would be deemed necessary. She smiles nervously at me, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm not as good at makeup as most of the other women here, and I don't really like that really thick look. We can't _all_ be so effortlessly perfect as some people present," she jokes, clearly uncomfortable. I push some of her loose layers behind her ear, painfully aware of the racing of her heart and the hitch in her breath as my fingers graze her skin.

"It is the other women who pale in comparison," I assure her. Her cheeks tinge pink as struggles to meet my gaze. I wait, allowing her a moment to gather herself, and grimace as she pulls away.

"We should get backstage," she suggests, biting her lower lip. "It's gonna start soon." I nod my head, gesturing for her to lead the way. As I move to follow, I notice her top is completely backless and bite back the growl itching to rip its way from my throat. _Focus_, I remind myself, quickly regaining my composure as I hold the door for her. She smiles her thanks and leads the way down the hallway and through several other doors to a very dark room. The sound of music and voices filters through the air, loud enough that it would be difficult for humans to communicate with each other. Kagome picks up her skirts, carefully stepping over various wires, leaning down in an attempt to better see as we make our way toward several curtains. "Oh!" She quickly faces me and gestures for me to turn around so she can pin the number to my jacket. Once she's done, she pins her own to the hip of her skirt, opposite the bow. We stop just behind the third set of curtains and are granted a clear view of the couple currently dancing and some of the audience. She taps my arm behind her before pointing across the room where her friends are seated at a table just at the edge of the stage. I arch an eyebrow at her as she shrugs, leaning into my ear. "I wanted them to have good seats." I hear her heart beat faster as the couple's song nears its end,_ We must be next._ The audience erupts into applause as they take their bows and Kagome takes a deep breath, smiling up at me. I nod once in reply, nearly smiling as she squeezes my hand.

"Next up, Higurashi and Taisho!" The announcer calls out over the crowd, eliciting more applause. I step out from behind the curtain to my designated spot in the center of the floor. The crowd quiets as the music starts, a piano tapping out the initial notes of our waltz accompanied by a flute and violins. I head Kagome's quiet steps just before the vocalist joins in, entering the floor in time to the beat as she takes in the room.

"A waltz when she walks in the room, she pulls back the hair from her face." I turn to face her just as she tucks the same piece of hair I had fixed earlier behind her ear, glancing up at me from under her lashes even from across the floor. "She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight, even her shadow has grace." She gazes out at the audience before turning away, her skirts swaying around her. I take my cue to clasp my wrist behind my back, walking across from her as though stuck on the hands of a clock, always to watch but never to touch. "A waltz for the girl out of reach. She lifts her hands up to the sky." She turns again, bending her front knee to allow her back leg to glide across the floor in an arc as one hand reaches for the ground while the other grazes her chest, drawing her gaze skyward, the most delicate of smiles on her face. "She moves with the music, the song is her lover, the melody's making her cry." Slowly, her hands draw inwards to wrap herself in them as she sways to the melody. I close the distance between us, my hands hovering over her own, not making contact as she looks passed me with sorrow in her eyes.

"So she dances, in and out of the crowd like a glance." She spins out of her own embrace, arms out to the side while I parrot her actions, never touching, as we begin to dance together. "This romance is, from afar, calling me silently." She spins out away from me, completing a box turn as I step into her space, inches apart, before backing away from her. "A waltz for the chance I should take." I resume my previous distance, parroting her steps and motions from a distance, once again watching her from across the floor. "But how will I know where to start? She's spinning between constellations and dreams, her rhythm is my beating heart." Finally, we lock eyes, a blush rising to her cheeks as we seemingly dance through a crowd of people though perfectly in synch.

"So she dances in and out of the crowd like a glance. This romance is, from afar, calling me silently." I square my shoulders and begin making my way to her once more, continuing with the illusion there is a crowd between us. "I can't keep on watching forever, I give up this view just to tell her." On the last note, I take her hand in mine, gently guiding her left to my shoulder as she stares at me with wide eyes. Gently, I brush another strand of hair behind her ear as we begin a slow box step, never breaking eye contact. "When I close my eyes I can see the spotlights are bright on you and me. We've got the floor, and you're in my arms, how could I ask for more?" She smiles up at me as I lead her across the floor, our steps larger, grander than before now that we are able to properly use each other.

"So she dances in and out of the crowd like a glance. This romance is, from afar, calling me silently." I spin her away from me, meeting her on her other side perfectly in my arms, much to the crowd's amazement. "I can't keep on watching forever, and I'm givin' up this view just to tell her." She steps out to my right, hand still in mine, as we dance toward the edge of the stage, eyes locked the entire time. I raise my arm as she spins under it, delicately stopping in front of me as she tilts her chin up. The music ends and the crowd erupts once more. After a second, Kagome's face breaks into a smile as she brings bother hands up to cover her mouth, looking at all the people cheering for her.

"That was _really_ lovely," the middle judge yells over the crowd. "You two were so in synch with each other the entire time, it was like you were one person." Kagome smiles, cheeks flushing at the praise.

"I agree," the older gentleman on the left admits. "It was perhaps a little safe, but if you had to play it safe with one dance, this would be the one to do it. I look forward to seeing the rest of your routines." Kagome nods her head, smiling at the last judge who rolls his eyes at the former.

"It was perfect, don't listen to him." The announcer ushers us off the floor as he announces the next couple. Kagome is practically bouncing the whole way back to the dressing room.

"They loved it! We really couldn't have gotten off to a better start, I mean, this is _incredible_!" She raves as we make our way to a fairly secluded corner of the room. "We might really have a chance to win." She smiles up at me as she takes a seat on the sofa, buzzing with excitement. I allow a smirk to escape as I sit next to her.

"You doubted us?" She stares at me skeptically.

"You didn't?" She asks, clearly believing the contrary to be true.

"Not for a second." She looks taken aback at my confession. "After all, you are the best choreographer here." She scoffs in disbelief. "This one has been watching. No one here has created anything even remotely similar to our routines, nor do they possess the same heart for the dances that you do. It is my firm belief, Ms Higurashi," I watch from the corner of my eye as she chuckles at the reminder of the formality with which I have not addressed her since our first meeting. "That you will be leaving today with far fewer problems than you arrived." I turn my gaze to the television across the room, though am still able to see the smile growing across her face as she settles into the couch a little more comfortably.


	29. Chapter 26

When Kagome reemerges from the dressing room once more, her skirt has been replaced by a slinky floor-length crimson one, the slit in the left side climbing just passed her hip bone. I take several deep breaths as she crosses the room to sit next to me until our turn, simultaneously praising and cursing the gods for forcing me to endure such a sight without being permitted to act on my baser instincts._ Soon_, I hope to myself. We make it through the tango and paso doble with even higher praise than before, much to Kagome's growing excitement. We hurry backstage once more as the couple before us finishes their dance, Kagome crossing to the centre of the back end of the stage with her back to me. The music starts, a quick Latin jazz number, and I take quick steps to stand behind her, run my hands down her arms, before quickly turning her to face me where her right-hand meets mine as her left falls delicately on my bicep. The space between us is minuscule as we take our beginning steps, our joined hands falling to her hip. A sly smirk spreads across her lips as she gazes up at me from under her thick lashes and I feel a growl rumble in my chest. Rather than seem surprised, Kagome bites her lip, seemingly pleased with the involuntary reaction.

"_You won't admit you love me and so, how am I ever to know?_" I turn her quickly, allowing my right hand to graze her waist as she does so, never relinquishing my grip on her. As she dips in front of me, her left leg extending outwards, she glances at me over her shoulder, maintaining eye contact as I run my hand from her knee up to her thigh. The goosebumps that spread across her skin at the contact forces another delighted rumble through my chest as I flick her skirt back, quickly stepping to her left, taking her hand in mine. She spins around to my other side."_You always tell me, 'perhaps'._" I step in to take her hands, each now wrapped around her chest."'_Perhaps, perhaps'._" Carefully, I spin her back out where she falls into a graceful lunge, hands still firmly in mine as she gazes up at me. I can feel my inner beast trying to take over, the suggestive pose she holds nearly too much for either of us to ignore, and I quickly take her back into my arms before she has the chance to see my eyes tinge red for the briefest of moments. We perform a series of steps, all the while never breaking contact with each other. Hand in hand, grazing her waist as she turns, I feel I would not be able to hide the intensity of my stare even if I were meant to. _Thank the gods this is meant to be a more passionate dance, else I may scare her off._ Contrary to the concerning thought, Kagome seems to be reciprocating with equal ferocity.

"_If you can't make your mind up we'll never get started._" I spin her once more so her back is to me, pressing her against my chest, until she bends over and I spin her again, gripping her hip a touch too tightly as she unfolds herself against my chest."_And I don't wanna wind up being parted._"My opposite hand wraps around her waist as she tilts her head back, left arm extending passed me. Unlike in our practices, when I tilt my head down to face her in what should be a purely suggestive move, our lips graze against each other. I feel her gasp against my lips and, for a split second, my grip on her tightens before I hear the music go on and quickly move on to the next steps."_Broken-hearted._"

My jaw tightens and a shiver travels up my spine as she runs her hands up my back and over my shoulders before I turn into her, her hands gripping the back of my neck, pulling me close. She is even more breathless than usual, that combined with the look in her eyes has me fighting to stay in control as I run the tips of my claws down her back before resting on her waist and taking her hand in my other."_So if you really love me, say yes, but if you don't dear, confess._" Her leg hooks a little higher on my waist than it should have and I press her flush against me as we turn to keep her from slipping, easily lifting her off the floor, before easing her left leg back to the floor, taking deep breaths as she unhooks her other leg and slowly slides it back to the floor."_And please don't tell me 'perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps'._" I spin her back into my arms and dip her lower to the ground than in previous routines just as the song ends. Her eyes are wide, too many emotions flying through them too quickly to discern, but I am unable to miss when her gaze falls to my lips. The only thing that stops me from leaning closer is the sudden sound of applause as the music ends. Kagome's cheeks turn bright red as I put us back upright, keeping a hand on her waist when she seems unsteady. Once the crowd dies down a bit, the judges face us with intrigued eyes.

"I'll be the one to ask," the judge on the right starts, looking too excited for my liking. "How long have you two been together?" Kagome laughs a little under her breath.

"He only just started dancing in August." The judges share a look of shock before the previous continues.

"That's… incredible that he's become so skilled in such a short amount of time and a very risky move on your part to take him as your partner if that's true, but I was actually asking about your _personal_ relationship." Kagome's face flushes as her eyes widen at the implication.

"Oh, no, we, we're not, I-I mean, we're _friends_, but there's not, there's _no_ relationship," she stammers out, trying to explain the situation. I notice InuYasha struggling to contain his own laughter at her obvious discomfort and force myself not to glare at him outright.

"Why the hell _not_?" The judge in the middle asks incredulously, sending an even fiercer blush across Kagome's cheeks. "The chemistry between you two is _incredible_, you're so in tune with each other, you can't expect us to believe there's nothing going on there. _Especially _if you two really did only start dancing together a few months ago." Kagome shrugs as I fight to keep the smirk off my face.

"I believe it's safe to say that you two are the couple to beat in this competition." The older judge smiles sympathetically at us, seemingly used to his partners' over excitement. "Keep it up and we look forward to your next performance." Kagome smiles, nodding her head, as she pulls me backstage. I notice her gnawing on her lip out of the corner of my eye and stop myself from pulling it from between her teeth, unsure of whether I would be able to stop myself from taking it for myself in the process given my current disposition.

"I hope your mystery girl doesn't read too much into that," she whispers once we exit the backstage area and begin making our way back to the waiting room. "Something really clicked back there, huh?" She chuckles as she scratches the back of her head, clearly uncomfortable. Not wishing to worsen the matter, I hold the door for her before following her towards the rack where her skirts are hanging.

"I am sure she will understand." She chuckles, nervously, before disappearing into the changing area once again.

"Where have _you_ been hiding?" I glance over my shoulder to find a woman with short black hair, bright red eyes, and a dress cut far too low to be considered tasteful peering up at me from under false lashes. "Kagome really does know people with the _best _hair." She reaches out a hand and I quickly grip her wrist. "Ooo, so _firm_," she purrs. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Yura, I presume." Her lips twitch upwards in a smirk.

"Kagome's talked about me then, all good things I hope."

"If they were, I could not imagine them holding merit." Her own eyes narrow as her nose wrinkles in offence. I release my grip on her, ignoring her pout as she rubs at the sore appendage.

"You know, I thought dogs were supposed to be _nice_."

"Yura." Kagome grimaces as she makes her way back over, green skirts once again covering her legs. I could have sighed in relief if I did not miss the sight of her leg peeking out as she walked so much. "To what do we owe the pleasure? Here to steal _another _partner of mine?" Yura scoffs, standing closer to me. Kagome's eyes narrow for a split second before settling into an unamused expression.

"Oh, _please_, you should be thanking me. If I hadn't borrowed Hitoshi you wouldn't have found yourself this _stud muffin_."

"Paws _off_, Yura," Kagome orders, a warning clear in her tone. I cannot say I dislike the possessiveness of her words. "He's taken." She glances at me from the corner of her eye, the slightest hint of disappointment in her blue irises, before turning a pointed gaze on the other woman.

"That can always change," Yura suggests, clearly unused to being told no.

"_Yura_."

"Fine," she concedes, hands up in surrender. "See you in the finals." Kagome huffs before falling onto the couch behind me, arms crossed over her chest.

"So," I begin, easing myself down next to her. "That is the woman that stole your last partner." She hums in response, still glaring at the scantily clad woman's back. "I do not understand the appeal."

"She's attractive, easy, and a stupidly good dancer. What's not to understand?"

"It is this one's opinion that you are the superior in two of the three categories. As for the third, nothing worth having comes easily." A blush stains her cheeks as her lips twitch upwards, though she hides her smile well enough. I lean in a bit closer to whisper in her ear. "Besides, if prey is so easily attainable, what fun is the chase?" Her blush darkens as her breath catches in her throat and I back away to give her a moment to regain her composure. "This Yura is nothing more than a party favour that will quickly lose its novelty," I assure her after a few moments. "She cannot hope to compare to one such as yourself, which is why she antagonises you so often." Having said that, I stand up and offer her my hand. "I believe we are needed backstage." Kagome smiles, gently placing her hand in mine and, upon noticing Yura's watchful eye staring at us, I allow my hand to rest on Kagome's waist, fingers curled around her delicate side. At her glare, I do not bother to hide my smirk as I hold the door open.

"She was watching us leave?" Kagome guesses once we are out of earshot. I nod my head in response. "Thanks." I glance down to find the smallest of smirks on her own lips as well.

"It was my pleasure." The couple before us finishes and we take our places, standing across from each other. Kagome sends me one more smile before casting her gaze downwards, her hands at her sides. The piano begins, tapping out a few chords in time and, once the violin joins, I reach out and take one of her hands in mine, spinning her only to wrap our arms around her waist pressing her back against me. I spin her back out, her fingertips and gaze drawn towards the audience before pulling her back into me, keeping her hand in my left while my right trails up to cup her face.

"_What would I do without your smart mouth?_" My thumb brushes against her lips as she smiles coyly against it, tracing her jawline until my fingertips reach her chin and tilt her head up, pressing our bodies closer. "_Drawing me in and you kicking me out._" She pushes against my chest and takes a few steps away, her fingers tracing over her lips before she turns her back to me. "_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind?_" I take her hand, once more spinning her until she faces me and places her hands on my arm and in my hand before dipping her quickly. Upon standing her upright, she clings to me as we turn a few steps before acting as though she were to step away, only to return to our embrace."_I'm on your magical mystery ride, and I'm so dizzy. Don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._" She pushes me away again and I walk away, several paces, ensuring my face portrays some level of irritation as she has instructed. I hear her steps rushing towards me and quickly turn to take her in my arms.

"_My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._" The steps all blend together in a series of turns as we glide across the dance floor, her skirts flying as she raises her leg mid-turn. We end up with her back pressed against my chest, her arms around my neck, my hands gliding over her waist. "_Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections._" I trail one finger back up her side to her chin, guiding her head to face mine as her body slowly follows suit."_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning._" She moves to push me away again and I catch her wrists in both of my hands, her eyes widening at the action. We maintain eye contact even as we continue our steps from before."_Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh._" As if on cue, her eyes take on a glassy sheen and I transfer her wrists to one hand before gently caressing her face, wiping away a tear just as it escapes her cerulean eyes.

"_How many times do I have to tell you? Even when you're crying you're beautiful too._" She wrenches her hands from mine, wrapping her arms around herself protectively, and when she turns to yell at me I am waiting just behind her. A smile tugs at my lips at the surprise on her face."_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood. You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you._" I take her back into my arms, returning to our former steps, only this time she does not try to step away. Instead, she gazes up at me only to look away when I attempt to make eye contact. She bites her lip as the music takes a more dramatic turn in time for the bridge.

"_Give me all of you, cards on the table, we're both showing hearts._" She raises a hand to rest it over my heart before gently laying her head on my chest. Shortly after, we turn into a low dip, her skirts falling around her hips as her leg raises, the momentum upon her standing forces us into a quick pivot."_Risking it all though it's hard._" The instruments fall silent as she turns, gripping the back of my neck as I hold her waist, our lips a breath apart, her eyes falling closed."_Cause all of me, loves all of you._" Her hand falls from my neck to trail over my chest, down to my arms as I step behind her, my own fingertips tracing her waist before coming to rest on her arms as she leans into me."_Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections._" She delicately turns to face me, our hands joining once more to continue gliding across the room.

"_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning._" She steps away, still spinning, only to gracefully fall backwards, her neck delicately landing in the crook of my waiting arm. No hesitation, completely trusting that I would be there to catch her. She smiles up at me as her right arm comes to wrap around my neck, her left softly grazing my face. After helping her up, I wrap my arm tightly around her waist and spin us towards the middle of the floor, her feet barely grazing the floor itself as she holds her arms out to the side."_Cause I give you all of me._" She steps back and interlocks our arms, her back leg falling out as she extends her front as I spin her around, hovering just over the floor. I quickly turn her so that she faces me upon stopping, her hands reaching out ever so slightly towards me. Slowly, I step closer and kneel before her."_And you give me all of you._" I bring my hands up to caress her face, relishing the feel of her leaning into my grasp, as she wraps her hands around mine."_I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh._" One of her hands releases mine, falling to rest on my chest, just over my quickly beating heart. Her eyes grow wide as she notices and she stares up at me, lips parted ever so slightly. _It would be so easy to just lean in_, my inner beasts taunts. Instead, I press a gentle kiss to the inside of her wrist as the audience cheers. Her eyes widen further as her cheeks stain red and I hear her heartbeat quicken at the small gesture. Allowing a small smile that only she can see, I squeeze her hand and help her stand.

"You two are so lovely to watch," the judge on the far right comments. "Every emotion is read so clearly through your gestures and touches. Even when it's not written on your face, there's just such clear chemistry happening that you really can't help but feel drawn in." The middle one laughs heartily, looking a tad red in the face.

"See, I think that says something about you because _I _feel like I'm walking into something very intimate, every dance. It's not even the sexual tension." Kagome tenses beside me, blushing furiously at the phrase. "That doesn't help, but that's not all it is. There's just something so personal about each of your dances that I feel as though I'm interrupting, but at the same time I want to see how it ends, it's _very _conflicting!"

"Technically speaking, everything is flawless," the final judge praises, "at least from where I'm sitting. Sir, have you really only just started dancing?" I nod my head in response. "That's just unbelievable, you must have one hell of a teacher." He sends a wink in Kagome's direction who promptly refocuses her attention on the floor. "Can't wait for the next one."

"Could they _be_ any pushier?" Kagome seethes the moment we are in the hallway heading back towards the dressing room. "I mean, gods, how many times do they need to say that? And how _inappropriate_ on their part?"

"Is it not a compliment? They seem to enjoy your choreography, their comments lean in favour of your winning. Are their assumptions truly so bad?" She stares at me a moment, completely flabbergasted.

"How are you _okay_ with this?" She screeches. My eyes close and jaw tightens at the pitch, even as the corners of my lips twitch upwards in amusement. "It's _humiliating_! It should be even worse for you, being…" Her face flushes as she stumbles over her words. "I mean, they're insinuating that you… and me… I'm human!" I shrug in response, nearly smiling at the bafflement in her expression. "Besides, you have your lady friend in the audience! This certainly isn't going to help your situation."

"She has a good sense of humour, this one is not concerned." _That is, of course, when she has not been repeatedly embarrassed_, I remind myself, silently hoping it still holds true after the fact. She deflates after a moment, cheeks still rosy red.

"It really doesn't bother you?" She asks, quietly. When she glances up from under her lashes, I shake my head. "How do you do it?" I watch as she picks up a piece of loose hair and begins winding it between her fingers. "How are you so confident?"

"I simply remember that they are all beneath me and, therefore, do not matter." She scoffs, rolling her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Right, of course, what was I thinking? It must be _so _easy for the great dog demon," she mutters, dropping her eyes back to the floor. After casting a quick look around the hall to ensure we are alone, I step closer to where she is leaning on the wall, rest a hand on her arm, and tip her head up to meet her eyes.

"The _great dog demon_ was my father." She smirks at the comment, breathing out a chuckle. "And everyone here _is _beneath you, and they _don't _matter." Her eyes widen marginally as her breath catches in her throat. She bites her lip and looks off to the side, pondering something for a moment.

"I don't know about _everyone_…"

"I do not say things I do not mean, Kagome." She nods her head in confirmation. "So, you can believe me when I say you hold a certain power over _everyone_ in this building," I admit, not excluding myself in the slightest, and watch as her eyes wide. She opens her mouth to say something, only to abruptly shut it as a group of dancers walk by, speaking animatedly amongst themselves.

If our conversation had any effect on her concentration, it does not show in either our samba or quickstep. However, behind the scenes, she is more reserved, lost in her thoughts. Several times she looks as though she were going to say something before changing her mind and returning to staring a hole in the ground. I have to say her name twice when it is time to get backstage for our final number. Her breathing begins to quicken, fear coating her scent. She explained that she went a bit out of the box for this choreography and believes the judges will either love or hate it, no room for in between. Gently, I take her hand in mine and am slightly relieved when she squeezes it in response. Things are not too awkward it would seem.

"This is it," she whispers, sounding equal parts nervous and excited. There is a sadness in her eyes that tugs at my heart in a way I hadn't been away possible. "Our final dance." She bites her lip again and the urge to taste it myself is nearly too much before she shakes her head, squeezing my hand once more before releasing it. "Everything changes after tonight." My resolve steels at her words, not allowing for a moment's unnecessary hesitation.

"Indeed it shall." She smiles over her shoulder at me as she crosses the dance floor in the dark. The previous couple passes on their luck as they breeze by me and I take my place on the floor. The music starts, a slow twinkle as a spotlight finds Kagome at her place, sitting at the far end of the judges' table, legs crossed, taking a sip from an empty martini glass. She glances over her shoulder to find my gaze, the smallest of smirks playing across her lips as she takes another "sip" before I make my way over to her.

"_I see you watching me, eyes on your target. Mixed drinks and smoke rings, it's already started._" She sets down her glass, coming to meet me halfway in the middle of the floor, her head high, smirk still in place. "_It won't be too long before me and you are doing what lovers do._" I kiss her hand as she watches, expectantly, before taking her into my arms. "_Clothes on the floor, we're exploring our bodies._" We begin the box step combo, slowing to emphasize the drawn-out last word, as she gazes at our outstretched hands, before resuming the tempo. "_Getting you off is my new favourite hobby._" Keeping with the same steps, Kagome slides her left hand up to the back of my neck as I bring her in closer, leaning down for her to bury her face in my neck momentarily. "_Lipstick on your neck brands like a tattoo._" I hold her close, feeling her breath against my neck, relishing the proximity, and suppress a growl from erupting in my chest, though my eyes roll and shut on their own accord. _Almost over_, I remind myself. "_Cause that just how lovers do._" As the singer's voice trills, we return to the appropriate spaced form as I spin her around the floor to the audience's great pleasure, if their applause is anything to go by. "_Oh, love is just another four-letter word, but that never stopped nobody! Oh._" I twirl her under my arm, allowing her to take a step away before pulling her back in, closer than a proper waltz would allow. "_Either way we lose, just like lovers, just like lovers do._" As soon as the chorus is over, we take care to put extra space between us. Kagome schools her features to look irate, sneering at me, and I am glad for all the practice I've had at hiding my emotions. _If looks could kill_, the thought comes unbidden and my inner beast rumbles in joy at the idea.

"_His and hers closets are perfect for skeletons, hiding resentment and shared infidelities._" I spin Kagome out away from me again, as she winks and blows a kiss to one of the men in the audience, before I spin her back, linking our arms in a mock raising of a glass and drinking through intertwined arms. "_Cheers to regret, wash it down with some booze, drinking like lovers do. Oh, love is just another four-letter word, but that never stopped nobody!_" We continue spinning around the ballroom, arms linked, her skirts twirling around her ankles and calves as she glides across the floor, all the while glaring up at me. "_Oh, either way, we lose, just like lovers, just like lovers do._" As the tone becomes more intense, Kagome's smirk falls and I allow more than a little anger to seep into my expression as our movements become sharper to match the angrier tone. While I hear several members of the audience whisper about our less than amiable expressions, Kagome remains completely unafraid. _She does not fear us_, my inner beast notes with glee.

"_That's how it goes, so take care like a grown-up._" I release her hand to grab a fistful of her hair, pulling back slightly to expose her neck as she continues to glare at me. "_Life's not a fairytale, it's hard to own up._" She, in turn, places her hand at my throat, a cruel smile taking hold of her face. The expression is so out of character for her, and yet that only seems to add to the air of mania about her. At that moment, I can almost imagine her actually trying to kill me. Almost. "_Hire a hitman to take care of you and end it like lovers do!_" Our new position forces us into closer proximity with each other as we maintain eye contact throughout the entire performance. "_Oh, love is just another four-letter word but that never stopped nobody! Oh, either way, we lose. Just like lovers, just like lovers do._" As the tempo slows back down, we release each other, take several steps apart, and, maintaining eye contact, returning to the opening of the routine, several chain steps across from each other.

"_I see you watching me, eyes on your target. Mixed drinks and smoke rings, it's already started. Let's roll the dice and we'll both make our moves._" I quickly close the distance between us, once again taking her hand to kiss, gazing deeply into her eyes as I do so, more than pleased with the flush of her cheeks. "_Playing like lovers do..._" I bring her into me, once again, to complete the routine with just a few simple box steps as the music runs out. Silence takes over the ballroom before a sudden eruption of applause. No longer in character, Kagome breaks into the biggest smile I have ever had the pleasure of seeing on her and am unable to stop myself as I return the expression in full. Her eyes widen in surprise momentarily before she grabs my hand. We take our bows, it was explained previously that the judges would not be commenting on final performances, and we make our way backstage, but not before I hear a very interesting conversation from her friends' table.

"Okay, so did anyone else find that _really_ hot?" Sango inquires, taking her seat.

"_Excuse_ me?" InuYasha all but yells at the girl, even more shocked by his own wife's quiet agreement.

"Indeed. I was under the impression that the waltz was meant to be the least passionate dance. That certainly does not apply here," Kikyou replies as Sango nods her head. InuYasha looks to Miroku for help who can only shrug.

"It was quite captivating, to say the least."

Safely backstage, the next couple already making their way to the dance floor, Kagome turns to face me, positively beaming. I don't even bother trying to stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"That was _amazing_! Everyone _loved_ it, and it went _so well_! Not that I had any doubts, I mean, we practised a _ton_ and you were perfect, of course, but I _never_ thought it would go _that_ _well_! I'm so happy and it's _all_ because of you!" My inner beast purrs at her praise. "I can never thank you enough, really, there's no way I could have done this without you! I swear, I could just, I could," she stammers, tripping over her words, thoughts running faster than her mouth is able to keep up in that adorable fashion of hers. I hazard a guess at what she's trying desperately not to say and tilt her chin up, capturing her lips in mine. She gasps against my lips, stiffening for a moment, before her hands come to rest on my biceps as she leans in, more than willing to reciprocate. I snake my arms around her waist, pulling her in closer, smiling against her lips. When she begins to run out of air, I pull back, taking her face in my hand. We are both breathing heavily, both from the dance and what just transpired. I smirk down at her, catching the way she bites her now slightly swollen lip.

"You could just do that?" I ask, innocently. She looks up at me, eyes wide, before she giggles and looks back at the floor, nodding her head. Her hands tighten around my arms as she leans into my hand before pulling away, a worried expression on her face.

"Wait, I, I can't, y-you, your -" she breathes out a frustrated sigh, looking me dead in the eyes. "Your mystery girl." I chuckle, cupping her cheeks with both hands.

"She should hardly be a mystery now." Her eyebrows lower in confusion. "Honestly, even the _hal__f-__breed_ found me out. Do you really find the idea so unbelievable that you are incapable of seeing what is directly in front of you?" Her breath catches again as she stares at me with wide eyes.

"Wait, you mean… it was _me_ the whole time?" I smirk in response, watching as a flurry of emotions plays across her face before it settles into anger. "But you said -"

"I never said anything about another woman," I remind her. "When I mentioned having recently found someone worthy of my affections _you _are the one who assumed there was someone else. I simply did not correct you." Her cheeks stain pink as she realises the truth of my words, both now and when she had not so subtly asked about the woman of my affections in her studio all those weeks ago.

"But why -"

"You were not ready and I did not wish to make things awkward given our partnership." She looks away, but not before I catch the smile making its way to her lips. "So, has my _lady friend_ lost her good sense of humour about this small ordeal?" She giggles a bit, biting her lip, before I gently grip her chin and force her to face me once more. "Or am I permitted another kiss?" Her blush darkens as she nods slightly. I waste no time in pulling her lip from between her teeth with my own, her arms wrapping around my neck this time. Moments later, the announcer's voice echoes throughout the centre, calling for all dancers to make their way to the dance floor for final judgements. We pull apart and Kagome's face lights up, amusement dancing behind her eyes as she reaches up and wipes around my mouth.

"Lipstick," she explains, a little sheepishly. I smirk as she runs a skilled finger around her own, expertly fixing the slightly blurred lines. "Ready?" I slip my hand into hers and guide her back out onto the floor. Once in line with the other couples, Kagome squeezes my hand again, nerves floating about her scent. One of the judges straightens in his chair, leaning forward to the mic at the end of the table.

"This year's dances were some of the best I've seen in my twenty years judging this competition. The overwhelming talent and dedication you have all demonstrated have completely blown me and my fellow judges away and we cannot thank you all enough for the joy you have brought us." He pauses, his gaze lingering on Kagome and me a moment before he continues. "However, there can only be one winner tonight. Without further ado, in third place, we have Yura and Hitoshi." The audience cheers as they step forward, standing in the centre of the dance floor, looking less than ecstatic. Kagome's hand tightens around mine again and I carefully wrap my youki around her, coaxing her to relax. "Our runner up couple is Taro and Moe." Gently, I rub my thumb across the top of her hand. She reaches across the grip my arm in her other hand, leaning on me slightly. "And finally, there was one couple who stood out among the rest in terms of technique, choreography, storylines, and genuine heart that we feel truly deserves first place. The winners of this year's competition are -"

* * *

_Hello again everyone! It's been awhile, I know, and I'm very sorry for the wait. Hopefully the length and content helped make up for it? I explained on my other story, _Find Me_, that the reason I've been MIA is because I'm a university student in my fifth year, English Lit. major and double minors in French and Russian studies, it is currently finals week, my semester is over this Thursday, and I will hopefully be graduating next semester (Fingers crossed). That being said, here are the two links for two of the dances in this chapter if anyone is interested in seeing what I attempt to put into words. I hope you all enjoy and, as always, thank you so much for your patience and kind words! I really appreciate them more than you know! _

watch?v=AjwNm_UtpWw

watch?v=moX61zZ_g4k


	30. Chapter 27

While I admit to having had my reservations about blending western and traditional customs for a wedding ceremony, it came together quite well. The hanyou and his bride decided to hold the ceremony at the Higurashi shrine with only immediate family and the hanyou's friends present. It was a struggle to get InuYasha to stop fidgeting with the more traditional style of kimono he has not worn in nearly a century, however, upon seeing Kikyou walking in, he seemed too mesmerised to remember his discomfort. I hear Kagome giggle on the other end of the shrine and glance over to find her hiding her smile behind her hand at InuYasha's expression. She catches me staring and blushes before nodding her head back towards the couple, a warning to pay attention. I allow myself one more glance at her in her emerald green kimono, pink flowers falling down the sleeves in an array of shades, gold obi cinched around her waist. _Beautiful_, I hide a smirk as I return my attention to the ceremony, more than a little proud when the hanyou does not fumble over his vows or commit any other blunders.

Upon arrival at the reception, Kikyou exits, along with her bridesmaids, to make her first of possibly several outfit changes, as is customary in a traditional Shinto wedding. She returns wearing a red kimono embroidered with black cherry blossoms along the sleeves, white dogs dancing between the blooms. The bride and groom sit at the front of the room, seemingly unable to stop staring at each other. Once everyone has been served, I stand up and cross the room to begin the speeches. InuYasha visibly pales as I take my place to their right and everyone silences, pulling a smirk from my lips. Kagome narrows her eyes and her warning from earlier plays in my head, _Do _not_ do anything to embarrass them. It's Kikyou's day just as much as InuYasha's and, as his older brother, you need to behave._ I breathe out a chuckle, shaking my head, before addressing the small crowd.

"As many of you are already aware, InuYasha is my half-brother on my father's side. There was a long period of time in which we were incapable of being in the same room without someone making an attempt on the other's life." A few of the humans present laugh, not truly grasping the fact that such a thing is common among our kind. Those who do know better, however, or were there witness to our numerous fights groan at the memories. "It was not until after I graduated high school, _again_, that we slowly became capable of being civil, and even later until we could be considered on friendly terms. "While I was not involved in my younger brother's high school experiences, I do recall two young women often accompanying him, one of which now sits beside him. She was the year below me at the time, three years older than his own class, and so I did not even begin to consider the idea that she might be serious about him, a hanyou." I hear Kagome clear her throat, just softly enough for me to hear, and notice her unamused expression. "Especially when the other young woman, just a year below him, so clearly cared for his happiness and well-being." At this, both she and InuYasha blush, looking around the room. "This being the case, one can imagine my surprise at learning that they began a serious relationship after she graduated high school. I still did not think much of it, humans are a fickle species after all, and I could not bring myself to entertain the idea of a priestess and hanyou making it." I turn to face the newlyweds, InuYasha's head held up by his hand as he glares daggers in my direction, no doubt wishing he had made the monk his best man instead.

"However, I returned home from school one summer and began observing their interactions, their behaviours. Over the course of the following weeks, I found a woman with not only the patience to deal with my brother and his antics but the capacity to find them endearing. Around her, InuYasha was less brash, calmer in his demeanour, and all-around much more tolerable to be around. The more I watched them, I noticed Kikyou coming out of her shell, laughing more, talking more. I found that they both contained the missing pieces of the other in order to fill the holes they were otherwise unable to fill. It is this one's belief that this match, while seemingly doomed to fail at the start, is exactly what they require to live fulfilling lives. With that, Kikyou." She raises her eyebrow, a smile pulling at her lips. "He is your problem now." Laughter echoes throughout the room as InuYasha opens his mouth to express his displeasure, no doubt, but upon seeing the joy on his bride's face, he settles back down and nods in my direction. I nod back and take my seat at the bridal party's table, beside Kagome. She smiles up at me, pride shining through her eyes.

"That was actually really sweet," she whispers. "You did good."

"You had doubts?" She scoffs at my inquiry, knowing it is not serious, and rolls her eyes. "I believe it is your turn." At this, she groans and makes her way to the front of the room.

"Hi everyone," she greets the audience once they have collected themselves. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Kagome, Kikyou's cousin and InuYasha's friend. I also happen to be the other girl from Sesshomaru's speech." She blushes again as she gestures towards me, earning a few chuckles from the crowd. "I remember the first day I met InuYasha. It was in the courtyard of our family's shrine just in front of the _Goshinboku_ tree. He was sitting on the ground, leaning up against it, _completely_ passed out… and I couldn't seem to stop staring," she admits, embarrassment coating her voice. "The hair, the ears, I'd never seen anyone like him. I thought he seemed pretty out so, I walked over to see if he was okay and before I knew it… I was rubbing his ears." More laughter from the crowd, and the bride, as both InuYasha and Kagome's faces stain bright red. "I know, it was horrible, _but_ it woke him up and led to the first of _many_ times that he mistook me for my older cousin. After that, I kept hanging around him, absolutely bothering the hell out of him. I knew he didn't really want me around, but you ladies know how it is when you get your first real crush. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't a big reason I applied to the same high school as the two of them.

"Eventually, I managed to get it through my thick skull that not only did I _not_ have a chance, but that I didn't _want_ one. My crush had faded without me realising and all I had left was someone I still consider to be the best friend I could have ever asked for." Her voice turns hoarse as her eyes shine with unshed tears and I notice InuYasha trying to inconspicuously wipe away his own. She turns to face him, a smile on her face as he stares at her as though they were the only two people in the room. "You've been by my side through everything that's happened, nearly failing middle school, barely getting accepted into high school, encouraging me every step of the way through my career, helping out with a few _less_ than pleasant favours." InuYasha shudders at the reminder of his times with Jakotsu as Kikyou rests her hand over his, wiping away a stray tear. "Without Kikyou, I never would have met my _best friend._ And without InuYasha, I never would have gotten so close to the cousin I was always put against." Kagome wipes away a few stray tears on her kimono sleeve, positively beaming at the couple. "I owe two of the _greatest_ relationships of my life to you guys and I couldn't be any happier that we're all officially family. No two people on this earth are so clearly made for each other more than you. You both deserve all the happiness that this world can give and then some. I love you guys." Unable to remain seated any longer, InuYasha shoots out of his seat and jumps down from the stage to pull Kagome tightly against him.

"I love you, too, Kagome." I hear him whisper back. Kikyou makes her way down the stage stairs just a second behind him and is soon pulled into the embrace as well. Everyone in the audience cheers at the emotional display, the demons sniffing the air in search of any hint of deception in the miko's words only to find genuine happiness. After a few moments, they all pull apart, wiping their eyes and fixing any smudged makeup, all smiling at each other.

"Thank you so much, Kagome." Kikyou cradles her younger cousin's face, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you, too." Kagome laughs as she pulls away, apologising to the audience.

"I always cry at weddings," she explains, earning several sympathetic smiles as she makes her way back to her seat to raise her glass. "To the happy couple!" Several more speeches are made, Sango leaning across the table during the monk's.

"Any news on the building yet?" She asks, keeping her voice low. Kagome shakes her head, swallowing a sip of champagne.

"Not yet. I'm all paid up on rent and bills for the next few months, but Naraku turned down my first offer. I'm trying to be civil about all of this but it's been suggested that I start looking for a lawyer. If I can prove he's been playing dirty, he might lose the property and I could buy it from the bank."

"That would be great!" At her enthusiasm, I sit up a little straighter and glance at Kagome from the corner of my eye. "I know we all would be more than willing to testify if it goes to court. I mean, he's screwed all of us over, I still blame him for my family's passing, he's gone after Miroku's family for years, and everyone knows about what he did to InuYasha and Kikyou. Have you started looking yet?"

"Yeah, no one really promising yet though." I clear my throat, drawing her gaze before she rolls her eyes. "Sesshomaru's offered up his company's lawyer, but I'd rather do this on my own if possible." Her friend's eyes widen visibly as I turn to face the dancer.

"I did not say he would take your case, merely that he is a viable option to speak with and requires no retainer." Kagome snorts, disbelief taking hold of her features.

"Right, like he would refuse his _boss_. You say jump and everyone on that payroll says _how high_. I want to handle it."

"And you will, _but_, should the need arise, my resources are at your disposal." Sango glances between the two of us in shock.

"I'm sorry, did I… miss something?" Kagome turns to face her once again, her cheeks stained red as she tucks a piece of hair behind her hair, pointedly not glancing in my direction. "Wait a minute. Did you…" she trails off, looking to me for confirmation as Kagome clearly isn't going to give it. I nod my head once in response, nearly smirking as the young woman's face lights up. "I knew it! Oh my god, when?" She asks excitedly, earning several irritated looks from those around us.

"After the dance competition last week," Kagome admits, looking slightly sheepish. "I was going to tell you, I swear, it's just been a crazy week what with everything going on." I tune out the rest of their chatter, having no interest in girl talk. The speeches wrap up shortly after, the monk having been included in the supposed secret of Kagome's and my relationship, and we are all required to change into more modern attire for our dance. When the women return from changing, I find myself unable to tear my gaze from the woman who had changed so much in me in very little time. The red velvet dress grazes the floor with each step she takes, the tops of short, billowy sleeves dip into a low v-neck, falling just at her sternum. Her hair has been swept up into a low bun, curls and waves escaping to frame her face and dance along her shoulders, drawing my attention to her slender neck. I cannot help but think there is nothing she does not look absolutely delectable in. As the piano begins the intro, InuYasha and Kikyou take their places in the centre of the dance floor. A smile on her face, Kikyou straightens her husband's lapel before placing her hand on his shoulder and taking his in her other.

"_Heart beats fast, colours and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_" They start simply with a basic box step before Kikyou spins under InuYasha's arm, smiling as he dips her gently. He spins her once more, earning an applause from a very surprised audience, before resuming the basic steps from before."_But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer._" They come to a stop in the middle, InuYasha gently caressing Kikyou's face. She rests her hand over his, the two of them practically radiating a nauseating level of affection."_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._" They spin around the room, eyes never leaving each other as my idiot half-brother manages to lead his wife in a near perfect dance. I glance over to find Kagome staring at them as though she were a proud mother. As the chorus drops into the next verse, the monk takes Sango's hand and leads her out onto the floor, Kagome and I following shortly placing my hand on her waist, I notice that her dress has a much lower v in the back and feel my breath catch in my throat.

"_Time stands still, beauty in all she is._" While I notice the other couples faltering in a few areas, Kagome and I easily glide through the routine. A blush stains her face as my fingers reach out to trace the edge of her dress, a single claw tracing the line across her skin sending goosebumps across her flesh. The look in her eyes is a cross between pleasure and irritation, her warning clear. _Behave_, they scream. I smirk down at her and respond in the smallest of nods."_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this._" The women all spin out from their partners and, when we pull them back in, I pull Kagome in a bit closer than we are supposed to and brush a few strands of hair behind her ear before leaning down until my lips brush against her skin.

"Rather fitting lyrics, wouldn't you agree?" Her blush darkens as I step back to resume the routine, spinning her in time with the other dancers on the floor.

"Y-yeah, they've waited a long time for this. They really belong together." I smirk as she trips over her words, momentarily, enjoying being able to tease her so freely now.

"While that is true, I was not referring to them." Her eyebrows lower as her face takes on a confused expression, even as I spin her under my arm into a slight dip. "They are not the _only_ ones who have waited for someone." She blushes again, biting her lip as she realises the months that passed while we were training for her competition, long since realising my attraction began that very first lesson. "I do not intend to allow you to slip away now that I have you." Her eyes widen before falling to the space between us.

"_… loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."_ She chews on the inside of her lip, careful of the lipstick staining her mouth, her eyes darting everywhere but at me without missing a single step or turn.

"What is it?" I ask, quietly. I watch as she takes a deep breath, gathering her thoughts, before finally meeting and holding my gaze.

"I've heard the pretty words before, Sesshomaru. While I know you and your brother are _incredibly_ different… I, I can't help but worry that you'll find someone better like he did." I suppress a sigh at the damage inflicted on her self-confidence at the hanyou's doing and force my expression to remain relaxed as I meet her concerned eyes.

"I have been on this earth far longer than most. I have met many women, including those that were _groomed_ to mate with someone of my status." Her face falls again, nerves coating her scent. Careful not to break her routine, I tilt her chin back up

"_One step closer. One step closer._" Careful not to break her routine, I tilt her chin back up and hold her gaze, her now free hand falling to grab her skirt.

"Not a single one of them could even begin to hold a candle you. In all my years of living, I've not met a single person more perfect for _this_ Sesshomaru." A giggle escapes her crimson lips at the third-person reference she has been trying to break me of, forcing a smile from me.

"I thought you were working on taking yourself less seriously?" She asks, the teasing tone returning to her voice.

"It would appear that this one requires more practice," I admit, going along with what has now become a running joke.

"Oh really?" She smiles, trying not to laugh, and I nod in response.

"Evidently. I believe a more _hands-on _approach is required to fully break the habit." This time she is unable to contain her laughter as she leans against me in an attempt to, at least, keep the other guests from noticing. I lean down next to her ear again, careful to keep my voice low so as to keep any other demons present from hearing. "Perhaps we could arrange a more _private_ practice this evening after the festivities," I suggest, loving the way her face heats up against my chest and her grip on my hand tightens ever so slightly. I hear her swallow in the back of her throat before she backs up, glancing at me from under her lashes.

"Not sick of me hanging around yet?" I smirk as she steps under my arm once more for a final spin before stepping back into my arms. I run the back of my finger across her cheekbone as everyone on the dance floor comes to a standstill.

"Never," I admit, already calculating how long I must wait before it is acceptable, by human customs, to request that she move in.

"_I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._

* * *

_Well, guys, we made it to the end. I gotta say, when I started writing this story two or three years ago on Wattpad, I had no idea it would end up being this big or that so many people would want to read it. I can't even begin to explain how much it means to me that someone enjoyed what I wrote, especially when it's something I thought about almost daily for almost a year before actually sitting down to write it. It really grew into something that I'm actually quite proud of and I'm not quite ready to let go of the characters yet. So, I am pleased to announce that I have already started working on a sequel from Kagome's perspective a few months after this ends. I'm going to try to work on it during the rest of my winter break and get a few chapters done so I'm ahead of schedule when school does start back up like how I had this one for the first several months of posting, those who have been here since before quarantine will remember the days of consistent weekly posting lol. If anyone is interested, Kagome's bridesmaid dress is the_ _Ellis dress at Jenny Yoo, you can type that into google and it should pop right up for my visual readers, but unfortunately, there is no link to the dance as I sort of just choreographed it myself (not very well mind you) and it really isn't focused on too much as I wanted to get in that last bit of dialogue between our two lovebirds. _

_Again, thank you so so much to all of you for reading and commenting on my little story if you did, I really do appreciate it more than you know, and please, if you are interested in the sequel, turn on the notifications for either this story or myself so you can be alerted of it's posting. I believe I will post a brief preview on this story a week or two before I'm ready to start posting the next story so you can get a little sneak peek and decide if you like where that one is going and how it is written as it will be from Kagome's point of view and not our beloved daiyoukai. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season, if you're travelling stay safe, and I'll see you all in the new year! _


End file.
